


五等分的爱

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: ❈ 实装前的脑洞，实装后概不负责，聊天产物所以刚开始较为口语感后面认真写了，こはく用琥珀称呼❈cp大概有，niki燐，nikihime，琥珀niki，hime燐hime，琥珀hime，一彩hime❈h描写有niki燐，琥珀niki，hime燐hime❈较长，8万字出头，请自带避雷针
Kudos: 4





	五等分的爱

prologue

就像漫天纷飞落下的鹅毛大雪，从上空喷涌而出的彩带一束束掠过头顶。年末SS现场的舞台在无数目击了的人们心中深深埋下了萌芽。现场的幽暗打光和夺目彩带也无法掩盖那一抹鲜艳的红色，背影看上去有些落寞的少年独自在疯狂欢呼的人群中穿梭着，最后停下脚步若有所思重新望向舞台。

老旧手机缓慢地加载着页面，时不时还卡在某个位置很久后才继续加载起来。少年也不知为何出了会场立刻就搜索起了ES大楼的主页。live现场的轰鸣声依然回荡在耳边。瘦的关节突出的食指迅速上下滑动着页面，然后在某处停下。

“ENSEMBLE SQUARE RECRUIT”

一

在事务所大楼里一彩认识了niki，有一天站在凳子上的一彩脚一滑摔了下来的时候不小心推倒了niki。

HiMERU：明明是我先来的！

niki：他嘴上有饭香的味道

HiMERU冲上去就是揪住一彩的帽子，“明明之前是你来探测HiMERU的”。

琥珀：？？？

琥珀不扒饭了，站起来就搬起了小凳子冲到HiMERU面前站了上去。

奈何，他的凳子，太稳了

niki：……

niki：饭！！！！

看到饭没人扒了，niki冲了过去，毕竟浪费粮食不好。冲过去的途中，niki撞到了琥珀的凳子。在HiMERU正要觉得，“不好！危险！”的时候，一彩良心大大的有，从琥珀身上看到了蓝良的影子，毕竟都是一年级。所以身体先行动起来了，挡在了HiMERU身前。

随之传来的就是哗啦啦一声巨响！

燐音仿佛眼睁睁地看着慢动作回放，冲过去吃饭的niki被琥珀pia一击撞飞到饭桌旁，然后琥珀倒下扑倒了一彩，一彩又往后倒下压在了HiMERU身上。

场面一片混乱，事后据说目击了现场的燐音先生什么都记不清了，过于震惊而大脑一片空白，只记得自己可爱的亲弟弟被一个才一年级的粉毛小矮子队友稳稳亲了上去，而弟弟倒下去正好压在HiMERU脸上，一彩的脸颊也被HiMERU亲到了。

只有niki，脸稳稳地栽进了饭碗里。

琥珀毕竟还小，碰到这种前所未有的场面大脑一片混乱，没察觉到自己都脸红了。他迅速站了起来就冲出了食堂，不料正好撞进了来找甜点的司怀里。司迷糊地低头一看，怎么回事，我分家亲戚咋满脸通红眼中带泪皱着眉头好像受到了委屈的样子，真是楚楚可怜。

琥珀也管不了这面子了，头也不回就跑走，甚至没有看见，HiMERU控制不住地抬起了手在阻止的样子。

HiMERU看到自己手举起来都惊讶了，怎么会这样。

而仿佛遗世独立的niki依然一边美味地扒着饭一边啧啧称赞着饭香。

此情此景一彩实在是过于尴尬，只能对同样一脸蒙逼的燐音说：哥儿，俺今天先回去了。

一彩当初搜索ES事务所大楼时所用的老旧手机已经在来到大都市之后被崭新的智能手机所替代，而原原本本存在的家乡方言却无法替代，此时一下子都给吓出来了。

燐音：哦…哦…好，好的，去拔。

就算是大上四岁的成年人哥哥，也无法处理这种因为震惊而吓出来的家乡方言，兄弟俩真是一看就是亲生的。

HiMERU凝视着那向琥珀伸出的手思考了起来，自己心头的这份动摇到底是什么。

HiMERU看了看燐音，又看了看离开的一彩后，慢慢走向了燐音。

燐音：？，在还没意识过来的时候，腹部就突然被重拳伺候。

燐音心想：关我屁事？？

正要抬头怒吼的时候发现，HiMERU莫名其妙眼角带泪，细眉紧皱，还一声不吭地走了。

燐音：？？？

现在现场只剩下了站在门口一脸状况外的司，和正在默默扒饭的niki，以及摸不着头脑的燐音。

似乎是察觉到了氛围的诡异，司慌忙告辞先行一步离开了。

燐音甚至都没反应过来而嘀咕了起来：这谁啊！

然后叹了口气默默坐到了仅存的niki旁边。niki扒饭扒着扒着，终于抬起头拍了拍燐音的背后说到，

“想吃吗，还有两口哦。”

燐音：……

无视了niki，燐音心里想着，刚刚那个陌生的红头发孩子，有点像自己的弟弟。

第二天，每个人都各怀心事。晚上燐音怎么也睡不着，在床上翻来滚去，还是下了床走出了宿舍。本以为自己轻手轻脚的不会打扰到别人，就算外出也不会有人注意。却没想到，同寝室的HiMERU注意到了。因为HiMERU也没睡着，等燐音走出去的距离差不多了，HiMERU也蹑手蹑脚起床并迅速跟了上去。燐音也是心太大太过自信，一路都没发现其实有人跟着自己。

HiMERU自昨天那出事故发生之后就一直心思混乱，所以尽管是大半夜也还是选择了偷偷跟着燐音，只是因为在意而已，虽然HiMERU打死都不会承认。而这样忧心忡忡的HiMERU，没发现自己身后，也有人暗中偷偷跟踪着。

跟在后面一阵子之后，HiMERU发现燐音走到了大楼外面的喷泉广场。月色特别美丽和梦幻，照得燐音的头发也闪闪发光，反射着魅惑的鲜红色。然后燐音就这么坐在了喷泉旁边，抬头看起了月亮。

在HiMERU还站在不远处的走廊里犹豫着要不要走上前去打开天窗说亮话，刚一步踏出去的时候，发现有个人影朝燐音飞快冲了过去。

这个人的身影有点熟悉，有种微妙的压迫感。也许是因为已经被推倒两次了。

一彩冲过来对着燐音就来了一脚回转飞踢，燐音甚至都还没做好准备就被一脚扫落到喷泉里了。谁知一彩一脚扫完之后，又伸手把燐音拉了起来。

燐音竟然也没生气，只是老老实实握住了一彩的手站起来，就像刚才那样继续坐在了喷水池旁，二人就这么背靠着背。

远远看着这一幕的HiMERU觉得氛围很诡异，一彩看起来好像什么都没说，只是老老实实坐在燐音身旁就这么维持了一段时间，就在HiMERU心想算了还是回房睡觉吧的时候。看到一彩突然回头迅速靠近了燐音。不巧的是HiMERU的视线被喷水池中间高高的装饰物挡住了，一点也看不清发生了什么。就模模糊糊光凭第六感察觉，一彩是不是亲了燐音。

这么推测着，HiMERU觉得心里更乱了，就在要回头离开的时候，腰上被什么东西顶住了。

“不要动”

另一边还在喷水池那里的二人。

一彩：刚刚把你扫下去好像让你头上挂了串海草，帮你扔掉了

燐音：哦

然后两个人还是什么也没聊，沉默了一会儿就各自分头离开。也许这对兄弟对互相靠着的沉默空气也能感到习惯和理解吧。

“你是谁”

就算HiMERU问出口，背后的人也丝毫不出声。虽然HiMERU心里早已有了答案，还能是谁呢，肯定是琥珀那小鬼吧，天天都跟着别以为自己不知道。HiMERU觉得就算对方要动手，区区一年级还是能对付的。就在做好准备转过身看清了来人的时候，HiMERU稍微受到了些冲击。

站在那儿的是niki而不是琥珀。

niki披头散发的也没扎，长长的头发随意地搭在了肩膀上，发尾微微有些打卷。HiMERU决定先不说话，上下打量了起来。虽然平时niki也是随手扎着马尾并垂在一边，但平时的niki外表看上去更加有些女性的氛围，是乍一看会不小心看错的那种。而现在莫名的，散下长发的niki反而比平时来得更为俊俏。

过了许久niki才眯起眼睛笑了起来，湛蓝色的双眼即使被长到眼睛的刘海一定程度上遮盖住，也依然无法阻止月光下双瞳中所散发出来的诡异闪烁。被风时不时吹上至脸庞的长发混合着银色的月光，给niki染上了一层朦胧而又虚幻的氛围。他开口缓缓说到，

今夜月色真美啊。

二

自那天以后，琥珀一直都觉得很郁闷。从小在大家族的分家经历了众多刻苦的稽古养成了琥珀处事不惊的性格。而这次不经意的事故却意外地一定程度上扰乱了这份稳定。琥珀一直都记得第一次见到HiMERU的那一天，这种情况下的词语是叫一见钟情吧，不论是神秘的氛围还是温和的性格以及柔和的外貌，无一例外都让琥珀为之倾心，冥冥之中被HiMERU散发出来的氛围所吸引。但那天之后总是觉得心里空荡荡的。

琥珀突然想起来分家亲戚平时老是在耳边唠叨的话语，“心情不好的时候就去摄取能量！” 所以琥珀才来到了食堂。虽然没想到黑灯瞎火大半夜的，食堂还有人。

其实最开始跟着HiMERU的确实是琥珀，HiMERU的直觉并没有错。可是中途琥珀就失去了在这个夜晚告白的自信。确实是非常突兀，但冷静下来整理了自己的感情之后，琥珀认为要驱散心中的阴霾只能通过这个办法，然而在实际需要实施的时候，又退怯了起来。深夜的走廊漫长的就像过山车攀爬至坡道顶部之前的时间，寂静而又无声。唯一不同的只有过山车能够越来越接近顶端，而停下了脚步之后的自己离喜欢的人只能越来越远。这让琥珀更为沮丧了，想要放下一切不顾追上去的是自己，而突然退缩主动停下步伐的也是自己。明明对那份温柔渴望的望眼欲穿，却在关键时刻选择了松手。就像从小在分家成长的时候一样，明明那些应该也能属于自己的东西，他们心中的第一位却永远不是自己。就像被排挤在这个世界的角落里弓着身体可怜地蹲着蜷缩起来，只能透过缝隙去窥探一点点变得狭小起来的世界。

就在丧气的时候，琥珀突然发现食堂里站着个披头散发的人，一开始还吓了一跳，但在发现熟悉的发色之后冷静了下来，果然是niki呢，虽然有点诧异深夜niki在食堂里做什么，不过看到niki站在料理区之后就明白了。

niki也发现琥珀了，一直以来作为室友共同生活在同一个屋檐之下，其实niki知道琥珀的心情。所以就算看到琥珀出现在这里也毫不觉得有哪里奇怪。

因为都是一样的。

看到琥珀明显异于平时的表情，niki也没有多问什么，只是二话不说就给琥珀做了他平时看上去最喜欢吃的点心。

琥珀看着niki笑眯眯陪着自己吃东西又主动东拉西扯地聊天，心情也渐渐平缓了下来。就在琥珀还在边吃着点心边发呆的时候，突然就感受到身体被比自己的体型要大上许多的怀抱所包裹。让稍微有些被深夜的寒冷所渗入的身体一点点暖和了起来，所以琥珀也无言地躲进了niki的怀抱之中，似乎像这样就能暂时远离现实。niki的长发末端挠痒着琥珀的面颊，伴随着niki身上淡淡的清香，让琥珀有些怀念起曾经还能够被允许留在本家时候所感受到的偶尔被某个温柔的人表扬所带来的兴奋和喜悦。沉浸着，怀念着，贪婪着，琥珀渐渐觉得心跳加速了起来，虽然琥珀觉得只是自己困了而产生了幻觉。也许是被空气中莫名不知道从何处四溢而出的酒香味所迷倒，琥珀似乎有些醉了。也许也是酒味刺激了神经，放松了心情。而且琥珀此刻又缩在niki怀中，有些依恋着niki，就坦白了这几天一直以来的烦恼。琥珀也知道这都只是借口罢了，这太过狡猾，但对于胆小鬼的自己来说已经是最好的方法了吧。虽然琥珀也许并没有注意到，这对niki来说过于残忍。

“…我没有勇气对他告白”

“现在的我也还配不上”

“所以…能不能代替我，向HiMERU告白呢？”

琥珀并不看得到，niki此刻的表情。虽然没过多久，琥珀还是得到了看似轻松的语气说着“交给我吧！”这 niki欢快的回答。niki过于心软了，没法拒绝队里最小的弟弟的要求。对于琥珀niki虽然也并不是非常了解。但或多或少也有耳闻一些什么，所以日常每天都有细心留意琥珀需要什么或是想要什么。niki觉得自己并没有什么才能，作为队友也只能通过让对方吃下自己亲手做的能让心里暖洋洋的料理来表示关心。对于普通人的自己来说，只能做到这点了。所以才很快爽快地答应了，虽然niki并不会知道，自己露出的这份笑容动摇了刚刚坐起身直面着自己的少年。

虽然琥珀刚直起身子准备在还能靠自力行走的时候回去房间，但终究还是敌不过困意趴倒在了桌子上很快睡了起来。niki摸了摸琥珀的脑袋温柔地笑了起来，就像抚摸着刚刚还吵闹着不想午睡，但到点就困得摇摇欲坠的孩子一样。那像放晴时候的天空一样蔚蓝的双眼中流露出了年长者的温柔和对待小辈的温柔以及怜爱。这么睡下去也不是办法会着凉的，所以niki卷起了袖子，轻松地就将琥珀抱了起来，准备将琥珀送回房间。在回去的路上的时候，niki也止不住地感到心疼，这也太轻了，出身大家族的孩子为何会如此瘦弱，就好像从小经常被饿上几天几夜一样，换作是自己根本无法忍受饥饿。而平时的琥珀尽管尚且年幼，眼神里却已经流露出来了属于大人的坚定和成熟。

很快就回到了房间，niki将琥珀轻轻安置在床上之后给他盖上了被子。临走之前就像代替摇篮曲那样，在琥珀额头落下温柔的一吻，由衷祈祷着琥珀能够获得幸福。

再次离开房间之后，niki脸上的笑容也消失了，相对呈现出来的是一幅空洞而又飘渺的表情，方才眼睛里充满了温柔和怜惜的那张个表情就仿佛舞会上的面具，即使距离多近，也无法看透面具之下真正的面貌。

三

——今夜月色真美啊

短短的一句之中不知凝聚了多少想要倾诉的感情。

在HiMERU转过身来的时候，刚好月亮从云雾里钻出，照亮了niki美丽而又带些伤感的表情。

带着自信的微笑和微微带红的面色组装出了一幅任谁也无法猜透的伪装。HiMERU虽然无法靠擅长的推理来分析niki，但本能还是在提醒着，眼前这个niki不大对劲。

“你说得是真心话吗？”

“是啦，当然是真心话，谁会用这种事开玩笑啊。”

通过短短一次交谈，HiMERU捕捉到了niki眼神中有所躲闪，就立刻抓住了这个时机迅速靠近，两个人的面部几乎都快贴上。HiMERU的鼻尖甚至都已经触碰到niki的鼻尖。突如其来的动作还是让先前已经做好了准备的niki吓了一大跳。真得没想到那个稳重的HiMERU会如此大胆。

然而HiMERU只是直勾勾盯着，和niki四目相对。黑夜中金灿灿的双眼格外醒目，就像捕猎一样。niki在注视着HiMERU的同时想起来，据都市传闻所说，光是和他人对视几秒，双方就能陷入爱河。但为什么此刻HiMERU的眼神里一点感情都没有呢。

“OK，HiMERU已经推理出来了。”

“请代HiMERU向琥珀问声好，虽然没法接受他的感情。” 虽然听到HiMERU这么说之后，niki也并没有多少反应，只是觉得有些心情复杂，不知道该庆幸还是伤心，或是后悔。胸口并没有想像的那样会有所疼痛，这让niki甚至有些惊讶。虽然自己确实是代替琥珀表白，在面对HiMERU的时候也有些纠结，但最后还是夹杂了些私心，鼓起勇气说出了那句话。虽然遇到了这种结果。

niki只是愣愣站在了原地，长发遮住了表情并不看得清。如果此时燐音在旁边的话一定会嘻皮笑脸地靠近来窥探niki的表情吧，然而并没有，所以也不会有人知道，甚至niki自己都没有察觉到，有些狰狞地勾起了的嘴角而露出的微笑有多么惊悚。

虽然HiMERU善于推理，但根据目前的信息所结合导向出来的结果只能推测到这个地步，虽然根据直觉来说，有怀疑过niki的目的和本人的想法。然而HiMERU目前自己都应接不暇，所以也准备就不去继续耗费精力推测了。HiMERU认为，同是队友得留个底线，而且这样niki以后也不会继续给琥珀跑腿了，这样自然也不会再产生什么新的麻烦。

看着niki一动不动低着头，HiMERU也暂时不知如何是好，毕竟总体上来说，他人的感情几乎也一直与自己无关。所以面对这种情况一时半会儿也想不出更好的改变氛围的方法。所以选择了离开，准备日后有机会再和niki聊聊。所以niki就这样孤零零被留了下来。愣住了几分钟后，终于自嘲地笑了笑，走到了喷泉旁边坐下去。niki抬头看着月亮默默重复了一遍，今夜的月色真的很美…

一阵夜风卷过吹起了niki的散发，柔软的长发被吹向一边几乎遮盖住了全脸。若隐若现的表情不知该如何形容，是喜悦，还是悲伤，亦或是迷茫。也许就连niki自己也无法分辨清楚。

四

HiMERU正在回房间的路上，虽然今天总是觉得走廊格外长。HiMERU并不想承认只是因为有些生气就在黑漆漆的楼道里乱走而导致回不到房间的事实，并且还在继续不爽着。虽然一路上HiMERU都不想去多想些什么，但怎么深更半夜的还有奇怪的人蹲在楼梯转角处瑟瑟发抖啊！

就在楼道里来来回回转了不知道多少圈之后，HiMERU似乎终于有些理清了思绪，也没管那奇怪的角落里的生物，笔直走回了宿舍。黑暗中纯正的捕食者的双瞳熠熠生辉，散发出的凛冽气息让人颤栗。

HiMERU回到宿舍发现燐音早已经回来睡下了，甚至还轻声打起了呼噜，就像猫咪一样。看着燐音的睡颜，HiMERU今晚的烦心事似乎都被好像睡得很舒服的呼噜声吹飞了，不禁笑了笑。因为在自己生活的房间又是深更半夜，所以HiMERU也没多注意什么，并且今天也已经挺累了，所以最后顺着心情就这么亲吻上燐音的额头。

轻轻道出一声“晚安”之后，HiMERU就回到自己床上很快睡着了，并没有发现忽视了一个致命错误。就是刚刚那个在楼梯拐角处瑟瑟发抖的奇妙生物，这个人虽然胆小，但实际上非常热心肠无法放着困难的人不管。虽然本来只是深夜出来在大楼里寻找幽灵，但在发现有人的脚步声之后立马就条件反射躲了起来。躲在楼梯拐角处偷偷观察着，很快看到了一个人，两个人三个人…四个人都走了出去，不禁心想隔壁新团大半夜怎么都不睡觉。

就在骚动过去了之后以为终于可以继续探索幽灵时。又看到一个气呼呼的人朝着自己的方向走了过来。似乎都能够看到这个人散发出的焦躁的能量磁场，所以本能的又躲了起来。mayoi对仅属于自己的深夜被陌生来客所打扰而感到可惜。好不容易等这人走过去刚想探出头的时候，熟悉的脚步声又传了过来。这让mayoi想到这个人是不是丢了什么东西所以在反反复复寻找着。虽然还是觉得有些不对劲，因为这个人每次都以相同的表情，脚步声和同样的经过时长正正好好走过来。

mayoi突然浑身打了一个机灵兴奋了起来。“…这该不会其实是幽灵！？”mayoi正想下一次这人走过来的时候上前打个招呼，谁知道下一次这人走过来的时候，mayoi被此人脸上带着的诡异笑容吓了一大跳，本能地就躲在楼梯下面颤抖了起来。

脚步声渐渐离去，并且过了一阵子才发现那个人并不像先前那样反复打转了。mayoi这才忐忑直起了身子好奇地朝HiMERU离开的方向走去。或许在心里的某处还觉得对方需要帮忙。幸亏HiMERU并没离开多远，所以mayoi就远远地跟在身后，时不时纠结着是否需要上前帮忙。毕竟深更半夜的光线也不好很难找回失物吧。mayoi经常在深夜的ES大楼里徘徊，所以非常熟悉这栋楼里的结构，夜视能力也很出色。心想自己应该能够派上用场，所以终于下定了决心加速了起来向HiMERU走去。

经过走廊拐角处之后，mayoi发现HiMERU走进了一个房间后好久都没出来，心里担心着是否对方有出什么意外，边颤抖着也靠近了房间。然而房间门不知为何并没有稳稳合上，稍微漏了一点缝隙。mayoi悄悄探头进去，却看到了这辈子第一次看到的奇妙场景。

“为什么男人会亲男人！？”mayoi虽然感到震惊，但还是立刻双手捂住了嘴巴防止自己叫出声来。直觉告诉mayoi如果现在叫出来，今天这条小命可能就交代在这里了吧。迷之感受到了危险，mayoi选择迅速逃离现场。一路上，mayoi都无法相信刚才亲眼所见，甚至以为自己只是出现了幻觉而已。然而过一会儿冷静下来回想起刚才的场景，才意识到好像被亲了额头的那个红毛有点眼熟。

“…那不是队长的哥哥…吗…”

这个夜晚，让心事变沉重了的人，又多了一位。

五

mayoi一整夜都没睡好，当然没睡好的不只有mayoi一个。这一天英智和茨都有些感到疑惑，为何自家新签的偶像里有那么几个黑眼圈都隐约浮现了起来。明明最近并没有什么超负荷的工作啊。

早上在食堂大家碰面的时候，因为不想让人听到内容，所以mayoi就悄悄拉着一彩来到了角落里，低下身子凑在一彩耳朵旁边说，“今天晚上到喷泉那里来一下”。一彩虽然不知道有什么事，但mayoi是前辈肯定有什么事情需要交代吧，所以迅速有力地回答了一声，这一声在清晨安静的食堂里就像来做客的异乡人一样，引起了大家的注意。mayoi急得一边做出“嘘”的动作，一边手忙脚乱推着一彩走了起来。很快大家聚集的视线就消散开来各做各事了。

似乎一彩和mayoi都没发现，静静盯着这一切发生的某个冷酷的视线。

转眼间夜晚来临，一彩确定没人跟着自己便来到了事前约好的喷水池。还没走出多久就远远看到mayoi早已在那里等着，像是不安一样不断来回走动着。

不过也只是一彩觉得没人跟着自己而已。

一彩向mayoi打了声招呼，mayoi一看到一彩就一脸慌张地张大了嘴巴想说点什么，但怎么也发不出声音。只能更加焦急地摆起了手比划着。一彩见状想要拍拍mayoi让他先冷静下来。然而就在一彩准备靠近mayoi伸出手的瞬间，二者之间突然闪现了一道黑影。这让两人都吓了一大跳，甚至连习武的一彩也还没反应过来。

为什么这个人会出现在这里…

mayoi看到来人之后连连后退了两步。mayoi本以为昨晚自己已经非常轻手轻脚离开了房间。虽然这并不能瞒过HiMERU。只是HiMERU当时懒得去理罢了，因为在HiMERU的意识当中，那样的一个人并不成得了什么大事，光是蜷缩在角落里颤抖的人又能做到什么呢？然而松懈了这一刻的后果就是少预估了mayoi会去找一彩，也就是会和燐音的弟弟

实际上HiMERU自从那一天被一彩站在凳子上不小心推倒还被亲到以后就一直浑身不舒服。实在从来没想到过队长的亲弟弟和自己会发生这种不测事故，甚至还被燐音当场看到了。

不仅是昨天，就连和一彩第一次见上面的那天都会碰上事故。这个孩子就像一个小小的死神一样，用和外表不符的冷酷鲜红双眼凝视着自己，想要拉着自己进入深渊。虽然那一天一彩只是来队里和燐音商谈事情而已，最后向成员们打招呼的时候却莫名其妙踩空摔倒扑向了HiMERU。一彩虽然看上去长得非常稚嫩，光是看外表的话甚至会怀疑是个初中生。而一彩在一一向B的成员自我介绍靠近的时候，HiMERU才意识到一彩也就比自己稍微矮了一点点。真是人不可貌相啊，借用某个人经常说的话来形容一下他的弟弟。所以HiMERU根本不知道自己就会这样在众目睽睽之下被推倒。一彩除了长得意外的不符合那张稚气的脸那般高，连体重也比自己重上许多。在头部着地的疼痛将发呆意识拉回现实的时候，HiMERU才注意到了站在一旁一脸惊讶的燐音的表情。还有一次是一彩来寝室找燐音有事而燐音正在洗澡，所以只能HiMERU上前开门，然而只是区区开个门而已，一彩不知掉为何可能是太久没人响应就整个人趴在门上听房内是否有动静，所以在HiMERU开门的瞬间就又被因为太突然而来不及站稳从而摔倒了下来的一彩所扑倒。虽然每次一彩都会沉默半天然后红着脸说声抱歉离开。

一次一次又一次就像命运的指引，两个人之间似乎有着什么无形的牵绊一样。让HiMERU渐渐地也在意了起来。也许也有一彩是燐音的弟弟的原因吧，所以HiMERU自认为原本就会对他产生一定的兴趣。HiMERU其实早就发现是从燐音第一次邀请自己入队的时候就一见钟情了，但就算是HiMERU看到平时燐音总是一副乐呵呵没心没肺的样子，也没有充足的能够拿下燐音的把握。所以时间久了以后，HiMERU就开始寻找起了突破口，并直觉也许一彩是一个好方向。

同时心思敏锐的HiMERU察觉到了niki似乎也对燐音有一定的特殊感情。虽然HiMERU认为这与自己想做什么并没有多大关系。HiMERU确实在寻找攻略燐音的方法，但也仅仅只是自己想这么做罢了。回想起很久以前的那一天，此时的HiMERU无法对niki怀有任何抵触之情。所以HiMERU并不想揭穿或是去试探niki什么，只要不点破而继续顺着本心行动即可。只要不说穿，目前的一切就还都能隐藏在水面之下，就还能是温和而又安全的。

虽然HiMERU自从被一彩不小心压倒三次之后偶尔总是会梦到一张熟悉的脸逐渐靠近的梦境，随着做梦的次数逐渐增加和循环，这张脸越发清晰了起来。是一彩的脸，HiMERU一直坚信着只是因为这两人是亲兄弟，所以长得像会产生错觉是再也正常不过的事情。然而每次清醒梦之后，嘴唇上似乎都会浮现起那份柔软和温度，还有那个小个子身上的香味。

因为这令人魂牵梦绕的香味，和燐音身上的一模一样。总是重复着同样的梦境让HiMERU有些心力交瘁，所以HiMERU才破罐子破摔为了确认自己的心意，在那天晚上看到燐音睡着了后亲上去试了试。虽然还是因为胆小才选择了这种偷偷摸摸的方式，然而在亲吻了之后，HiMERU更加确信果然心意还是没变。

明明是这么认为的，可为什么现在还是会冲出来呢。只是不愿意被一彩得知自己亲吻了燐音的事实吗？虽然确实有这点因素存在。身体行动的比所想的更快，HiMERU也许是被一彩不小心扑倒的次数过多了吧，才会隐约觉得一彩是个kiss魔。虽然HiMERU并不是要保护看上去柔柔弱弱的mayoi，另一个原因也很单纯和自私，只是不想发生一彩再次不小心推倒别人而让他那和燐音相似的脸再次亲到别人而已。HiMERU总是会在关键时刻掉链子，虽然看上去成熟，但也会有单纯和有些异想天开的一面。在HiMERU的意识里，只是觉得如果再次发生了这种事情的话，本来就一直在焦躁的心情会更加不爽。

但是HiMERU本来就离二人有些距离，再加上冲出来的时候似乎是有点操之过急，所以不小心冲撞到了一点一彩，随后就又像戏剧化的命运那样，等到意识过来的时候，又变成了HiMERU被一彩压在身下的情况。

其实mayoi自那以后一直无法忘记那天晚上看到的情景，只能再三烦恼之后鼓起勇气去找了当事人，看上去像个不良的燐音，请他在晚上来到喷水池。mayoi认为就算是分开谈话应该也花不上多少时间，所以邀请燐音的时间只是稍微推迟了十几分钟而已。但谁又能料想到，中途会冲出来一个HiMERU，甚至现在还亲眼看到了更加暧昧的一幕，队长就这么把昨天晚上给自己带来过多冲击的罪魁祸首的人给推倒了。这让mayoi不禁怀疑起是否眼前被扑倒的这个人就是个行走的吸引男性的荷尔蒙实体。

就在mayoi惊慌失措的时候，燐音不知什么时候已经出现在了旁边。mayoi想要解释什么，但看到平时虽然看着不良但也总是笑眯眯的燐音，现在这个表情就真的是一个真正的不良一样凶神恶煞。空气沉默着，这让mayoi觉得周围的氛围更加冰冷了起来，有股无形的沉重压迫着自己。而燐音只是弯下身把两个倒在地上的人都拉了起来后看了看一彩，帮一彩拍去身上的灰之后，示意一彩暂时先离开。然后转过身一声不吭地拉着HiMERU走了。

虽然一彩好像也想说点什么，但就算目前和燐音二人关系疏远了也仍然知道自己哥哥什么脾气，所以一彩此时也并无任何反抗，只是稍微在原地站了一会儿，目送二人离开的背影。渐渐的不知道为什么胸口有些难受了起来。呆望了一会儿之后，一彩和一脸非常抱歉表情的mayoi也离开了。

六

燐音和HiMERU一前一后无言地走着，氛围有些凝重。HiMERU也不知道该怎么开口引出话题，燐音平时总是嘻嘻哈哈的，现在这样就好像变了一个人。相对无言，HiMERU只能边走路边抬头看着天空，正是皓月当空，慷慨铺满着大地的银色月光，微妙地让HiMERU不受控制的脑海中闪现出昨晚长发飘飘，看上去飘渺而又露出淡淡笑容的niki。

“今夜月色真美呢”

“今夜月色真美啊”

几乎二人异口同声说了出口。HiMERU有些惊讶地回头看向燐音，眼前的人露出着几乎和昨晚的niki一样的微笑。莫名有点伤感，有点令人心疼。也许是受氛围影响，HiMERU思考着是否需要说出心中埋藏了很久的心意。然而燐音接着说了起来，“HiMERU啊，你知道这什么意思吗“

HiMERU沉默了一会儿，揣摩着应该怎么回答比较好，是说真话，还是说假话。就在HiMERU下了决心选择直言心意的时候，燐音又开口说了起来。

“我那天不是累得回房就睡着了吗。”

“半夜迷迷糊糊想要不要起床去厕所的时候，感觉有个人进来了。但我困啊，就继续赖床。反正除了你们还会有谁。”

听到“有人进来了”的时候HiMERU还紧张了一下，不过还好燐音似乎不是在说昨晚的事情。

“确实是熟人啊，只不过为什么那个人平时傻呵呵的。”燐音停顿了一会儿继续说着，“满脑子又只有料理的事情，那天你不在所以那会儿也没法问你”。

“为什么niki会一脸凝重地坐在我床边，还弯下身双手撑着，靠很近说什么‘今夜月色真美’，呢？我怎么也想不通啊。”燐音说完后望向了HiMERU，眼神中充满了不解。HiMERU虽然有些受到冲击，但还是很快冷静了下来并笑了起来，就好像在自嘲一样。

“原来真的是这样。”

“？”

HiMERU盯着燐音沉默了一会儿，突然细长的眼神中闪过孩童恶作剧一样的光彩，随之慢慢拉近了距离凑在燐音耳边低声说：

“我喜欢你“。

燐音本就因为HiMERU越靠越近而感到莫名其妙，在听到这一句之后因为出乎意料而直接僵住了。

“这就是今夜月色真美的意思哦。”

HiMERU说完就丢下才反应到被耍而气急败坏的燐音头也不回地离开了。虽然刚离开就开始厌恶起来刚刚最后解释了一句的自己，但既然话都已经说出了口，也就无法收回。而且…应该也算是告白了吧，虽然自己给亲自掩饰过去了。

对燐音此刻在后面大喊大叫着niki，niki什么的，也暂时什么都没听进去，就像自我保护一样，HiMERU把这些都自动过滤了。HiMERU此时只是觉得，一切都结束了。长久以来的痛楚，不安和焦躁都结束了，都会在今天画上并不圆满的句号。而这时HiMERU才终于理解，昨晚和niki四目相对的时候，为什么niki眼神中有股伤感，那会儿HiMERU并不能理解，所以根本无法合理推理出那种心情，但现在终于知道了。

“原来…你也是这种心情。”

燐音看HiMERU突然就走了，就算自己大喊也没有理睬。话都还没说完呢！燐音还想接着问，为什么当时niki说完那句话后，就起身走到对过垂头丧气地坐在了HiMERU的床上倒下身去，甚至还像变态一样闻起了被子上的味道。着实吓了燐音一大跳。以前和niki组队的时候根本没发现他竟然有这种爱好。

看到无论怎么叫唤，HiMERU都没有回头的痕迹，燐音叹了口气走到了喷水池旁，把脸贴近水面，想要看看自己现在到底什么表情。夜风凉凉的，但是燐音莫名感觉到脸上有些烫烫的。然而喷水池上漂满了落叶和花瓣所以无法清晰看到水中自己的倒影。燐音“啧”了一声继续坐着发呆。但果然晚上还是好冷，没过多久燐音就觉得凉飕飕的，为了不感冒还是屁颠屁颠跑回了宿舍。

今后到底该怎么和队友相处呢，燐音一边跑着一边烦恼着，因为就算去咨询HiMERU也没能得到答案反而心思更加被搅乱了。总不可能去问比一彩还小的琥珀吧，作为哥哥的自尊心不允许燐音这样，至少在小孩子面前还是想耍耍威风壮壮帅气。

然而这一切，不知为何在不远处楼道上的niki，全都看在了眼里。

然而这一切，不知为何站在不远处楼道对面的楼上过道里的琥珀，也全都看在了眼里。

然而这一切的一切，先前已经离开却越想越不是滋味的一彩，在返回来之后的另一个入口处，把一切也全都看在了眼里。

“这份心中的鼓动到底是什么...”

今晚五个人脑海里不约而同出现了同一句话。

七

HiMERU看燐音走了，才从楼和大门通道旁边的阴影处走出来，惆怅地看着渐渐变远的燐音的背影，叹了口气。本来当场潇洒到头也不回，但想想今天寝室也没法回去，多尴尬啊前脚不见后脚见的。

HiMERU暂时也没地方去，就只能先坐在喷水池旁边发呆，就在这个时候，一阵风带来了一个男人。

他就是琥珀。

前面站在走廊里目睹了一切的琥珀，虽然没听到HiMERU凑近燐音耳边说了什么，但看气氛也差不多理解了，只是不理解为什么队长像个傻瓜罢了。

HiMERU看了看琥珀，琥珀又看了看HiMERU。HiMERU回想起就在前不久niki还在跟自己告白来着，准确说是代琥珀告白，可现在自己也刚以类似的形式告白完感觉到了痛楚，所以对琥珀也什么都说不出。

琥珀看HiMERU没多少反应，就坐在了旁边，在口袋里摸索了起来，很快淘到了点心就给HiMERU塞去。

“有人说过烦恼的时候就先填饱肚子。”

琥珀看HiMERU没啥动静，只好帮HiMERU把零食包装撕开，放到HiMERU面前，但HiMERU只是为难地笑了笑，确实没啥心情吃甜点，亏自己还在点心俱乐部。

就在准备拒绝零食的时候，HiMERU突然感觉自己眼前的视野变黑了，是琥珀站了起来到了面前看着自己。背光的两个眼睛中散发着红光，这让还有些感伤的HiMERU猛地一个机灵。

“HiMERU先生如果不肯动的话，那就由我来喂你吃下去。”

就见琥珀慢慢靠近HiMERU，手也抬了起来，HiMERU看到这动作，思考起昨天在食堂看到琥珀跑掉之后自己为什么想要挽留。虽然琥珀逼近了，但HiMERU也没紧张。

就在近在眉睫双方呼吸声都快能感受到的时候，HiMERU双手捧住了琥珀的脸制止住了距离的更一步拉近。

“你做不到的，因为你身上散发出来的氛围和HiMERU相同。”

这么说了之后，HiMERU今晚第一次畅快地笑了起来。观察着琥珀的眼神从先前闪着诡异的红光到现在变得慌张。四目相对，沉寂了一会儿，琥珀终究也笑了起来，并不是类似HiMERU那种释怀的笑，而是带着自嘲。

“HiMERU先生真是，从第一次见面的时候开始，就一直是个无法捉摸的人啊。”

HiMERU放松了捧住琥珀脸的双手，转而摸上了琥珀的脑袋轻轻抚摸了起来。琥珀又重新坐回了HiMERU旁边，这回像个撒娇的小孩一样把头靠在了HiMERU肩上。

“就这样再待一会儿吧，…明天开始之后我还是会继续来探索你的秘密，虽然也总是像在学你一样去推理罢了。”

HiMERU也没回应什么就这么让琥珀靠着，感觉心里轻松了很多。觉得就算现在回去房间，燐音肯定也已经睡下了，所以HiMERU准备一会儿还是回去看看。

不过HiMERU没想到琥珀这么靠着靠着不知不觉就睡着了，这让HiMERU心想就算平时看着一副小大人的样子，琥珀骨子里也还是这个年龄段的孩子。想到琥珀的家庭和生长轨迹，HiMERU觉得琥珀也是真的很不容易。

这时候天上一道光划过转瞬即逝，HiMERU虽然不信这玩意儿，却依然虔诚地许下了心愿。重新睁开眼后，HiMERU听到熟睡的琥珀轻声地喊着妈妈。有些烦恼呢，也许是因为从小缺爱所以琥珀才在和气而又温柔的HiMERU身上寻找到了一些母亲的气息吧。虽然觉得有些开心意味上的好笑，但HiMERU感觉这样或许也不错。

本来HiMERU准备把琥珀抱回去，琥珀和niki的房间也就在隔壁而已。继续这么睡下去的话，琥珀会感冒的。就在HiMERU准备起身的时候，夜晚的风又带来了一个男人。

是niki。

之前站在走廊里目睹了一切的niki，虽然没听到HiMERU凑近燐音耳边说了什么，但早就隐隐约约察觉到了HiMERU对燐音的感情，虽然燐音是个傻瓜。

niki走到HiMERU面前，轻轻把琥珀扶正，然后蹲下身把他背了起来。也没对HiMERU说什么，或者说是不知道说什么。明明先前琥珀已经被自己抱回房间躺下，又是何时清醒过来跑来这里的呢。niki先前也才告白失败，现在能够理解HiMERU的心情。所以沉默差不多也是给双方各自的缓冲时间。

niki对HiMERU的感情和对燐音的感情都很复杂，甚至有时候连niki自己都搞不清楚到底想要什么。所以平时就在脑内想着各种料理，这样就不会有多余的空间去想这些复杂的问题了。

白天的时候在厨房的那出意外，到最后niki也没有什么表现，抑制感情默默扒饭就对了。虽然没想到自己会被一个毛头小子推倒还被亲了一嘴，虽然有饭的味道也不差，而且是燐音的亲弟弟吧，长得也像燐音，就当是被燐音亲了一口也没啥损….怎么可能啊！

niki果然还是觉得有点生气，不仅借钱给那个人还做饭给那个人，但是自己的付出却没有得到想要的回报。

niki还是挺佩服琥珀的，年纪轻轻就知道直面自己的感情，还有勇气，虽然还是拜托了别人帮忙告白，但不如说这样正好松了口气，不是niki心脏，只不过通过平时的观察，发现HiMERU莫名的会在一些地方在意琥珀。niki并不是个有自信的人，所以害怕自己会比不上一个孩子在HiMERU心中的份量。虽然这些想法不尊重琥珀，但niki也没有办法了。以后多做点好吃的喂饱他吧，来当赔礼道歉。

不想弄得太尴尬，所以niki还是对HiMERU点了点头笑了笑，说先带琥珀回去了，让HiMERU也快点回去睡觉吧不然着凉了第二天还有工作。

HiMERU看着一脸勉强的niki突然觉得有点陌生，平时老好人的niki总是打打闹闹的，原来还会露出这样的表情。暂时也无法提先前niki对自己告白了的事情。这时候HiMERU突然觉得奇怪，当时为何自己只说出了拒绝琥珀的话语，却没有把niki一起拒绝掉。

是因为四目相对的时候看到了niki眼神里的火热或是说深情吗，不，niki眼睛里所包含的，远远不止这些正面情感。所以HiMERU现在才能稍微冷静地下判断，niki也许并没有自己所想的那么简单。

看着niki背着琥珀离去的身影，HiMERU终于可以踏上回宿舍的道路。

可是，今夜的风没有放过他。

风又带来了一个男人，他就是一彩。

前面站在另一道入口处目睹了一切的一彩，虽然没听到HiMERU凑近那个哥哥耳边说了啥，但早就隐隐约约察觉到了HiMERU对哥哥的感情。

还好HiMERU已经大步走了起来，到了通往宿舍的楼道里。

说时迟那时快，一彩就像一只撕裂苍穹的鲜红燕子一样迅速从某扇门后面闪现，虽然人矮HiMERU几公分但毕竟是练把子，这力道可不小，双手一撑一个固定，就把进了楼道以后心有所想慢下步子来的HiMERU给壁咚了。

可吓到了走神的HiMERU，还在想事情呢。日有所思夜有所梦，看到那一头红色的头发甚至一瞬间都看岔眼产生了幻觉。直到定下神来才发现，是弟弟。可能因为就是神似吧，有时候看到一彩，乍一看HiMERU都会将他和燐音的身影重合。

看一彩壁咚了半宿都不说话，只是直勾勾看着自己，HiMERU觉得挺莫名的，这家人怎么回事，都是傻子吗？但越是距离近越是清楚，这脸还真的像。说起来入队不久之后，niki为了报复燐音总是问他借钱的仇，所以私下偷偷给自己看了燐音还年少时候的照片，一脸稚气，完全没有现在这副混帐样子。所以那阵子每当HiMERU和niki凑一块儿，正好燐音又在场的时候，这两人总会神神秘秘的看到燐音就笑，燐音虽然人傻，但氛围偶尔还是会感知到，就能立刻反应过来自己是不是被嘲笑了？但就算燐音质问起来，niki和HiMERU也没说实话，要么就说是因为燐音今天头发睡翘了像鸟窝，要么就是燐音睡觉脸上磕出了印子都没发现。

HiMERU心想那时候真是开心，到底是从什么时候开始，关系变成了现在这个样子呢？

想着想着就有点焦躁起来了，正好眼前还有个神似罪魁祸首的人，一瞬间就想拿来泄泄气。以前solo那会儿才没现在这么圆滑，现在已经改变很多了吧，所以趁现在周围无人，偶尔变回一下以前的性格也不是不可以，只不过正好一彩撞枪口上了。

“HiMERU想，这些事都和你无关吧，你只是那个人的弟弟，但你又能做到什么呢？追着他从深山老林出来，有完成什么事情吗？有追上一厘米吗？如果没有的话为何还在这里浪费时间。”

一彩确实没想到平时看着温文尔雅的HiMERU竟然会有这么刻薄的一面。在家乡的时候淳朴的父老乡亲们都对自己过于友好，所以一彩自然是本能的有些玻璃心了起来。可是也已经进城一段时间，还扬言要毁灭偶像，这点讽刺已经根本不在话下。一彩现在就是觉得，就算装样子耍帅也要在气势上压下去。

而且一彩确实在意这个人，神神秘秘的，虽然听蓝良说以前是个很有名的solo偶像，但对自己来说完全是个空白的存在。只不过每次在盯着哥哥的时候，这个人正好也在盯着哥哥看，还会露出大多数时候从来没见到过的表情，久而久之就在意了起来。

顺便一彩也发现了这个队怎么像个魔比斯环一样，不仅HiMERU在盯着燐音看，那个灰毛长发小辫子性格吊儿郎当像个辣妹一样的人也会盯着燐音看，不仅如此也会经常盯着HiMERU看。然后那个和蓝良一个年级的粉色头发，也会盯着HiMERU和niki看。

一彩是个正直的孩子，本能就发现不能去参与其中，但好像哥哥会有危险的样子（各种意义上），所以想了想还是找到了中心点的HiMERU，想要搞搞清楚到底怎么回事。决不是因为在意哥哥所以才来探索。只是一彩在每日对蓝良打听HiMERU并两个人一起分析的途中，渐渐对HiMERU产生了兴趣而已。每次找借口来找燐音也只是为了创造观察HiMERU的时机。虽然大多数时候都搞砸了，总是一不小心推了人家还拥有了肌肤之亲。一彩自觉手脚灵活还擅长一定程度上的武术，但不知道为何面对HiMERU的时候总是手忙脚乱的，每次一动摇就会变得笨拙起来。然后昨天的连环事件上一彩这一亲可不得了，让纯情的一彩心中的小鹿怦怦直跳，正中红心。

一彩看着挺精明一小伙子，但实际上人比较憨，壁咚了HiMERU之后也没有做出下一步行动，就算被冷嘲热讽也没有回上一句话，而且和HiMERU还有一点点身高差，尽管这样还是抬着头不服输地看着HiMERU，越看越觉得，HiMERU金灿灿的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，真的非常漂亮。

HiMERU看嘲讽了半天，一彩也没有什么表情和下一步行动，不禁开始思考起了一彩睁着眼站着睡着的可能性，有些时候HiMERU还是挺脱线的。然而HiMERU也没做出什么行动，只是打量着眼前的毛头小子，虽然比自己小，但力气还挺大，就算去挣脱可能也要花点力气，今晚已经很心累了所以HiMERU也失去了挣扎的心情。想着，要耗那就耗着吧，反正小孩子到了时间肯定就会困得睡着。HiMERU想起了先前还靠在自己肩上睡着的琥珀，下意识笑了出来。

这一笑，HiMERU看到一直皱紧眉头面无表情的一彩竟然脸上浮现起了微微红晕，不知什么时候开始离自己的距离也越发贴近了，眼神都闪烁了起来。HiMERU意识到了一彩可能想做的事情。越是贴近，HiMERU越是发现一彩和燐音的神似，就在这时候一彩突然停了下来，而HiMERU还在继续发呆。

“为什么不躲开”

HiMERU看到眼前的人表情染上了符合该年龄段该有的稚嫩又不满的表情。实际上在喜欢上燐音后，也得知了一彩的存在。所以一起进入了事务所大楼之后，每当自己没和燐音在一起行动又碰到一彩的时候就会注意一下，想要打招呼但也没能做到。一彩虽然每次都一副没看到HiMERU的样子擦肩而过，但HiMERU推理出，真正没注意到人应该不会是一彩那个样子。

HiMERU此时并没有回话，只是移开了视线。沉默了一阵子之后，HiMERU终于叹了口气开口了。

“因为你，很像他”

一彩虽然依然面无表情，但HiMERU还是捕捉到了他眼神中迅速闪过的怒气。就在HiMERU准备在一彩松懈了而推开手离开的时候，感觉腰突然被搂住，脸上也被手指覆了上来固定住了头部，然后不明不白的视线就被一片澄净而又带着不满的湖绿色占据，就像那个人的眼睛一样，仿佛蜻蜓点水，唇上留下了温度又很快散去。

HiMERU很快就从吃惊中回过神来，心底涌起的有些不可思议的心情也不知道是什么。但还是感到了生气，真是自说自话啊这个小鬼。一而再再而三来逼迫自己，都已经露出刻薄的样子了为什么还要更加来激怒自己呢。就在要发作的时候，眼前的小鬼说了这样一句话：

“我就不行吗？”

HiMERU一直以来感受到的诡异氛围终于被捅破了，虽然HiMERU心里都明白并且多少也察觉到了，但因为是燐音的亲人，所以一直觉得不能发展成这样。但是今晚真的发生了太多变化，HiMERU一时半会儿不知道该怎么对应。支支吾吾了半天也说不出什么话语。一彩看HiMERU只是用手扶着额头，还以为HiMERU不舒服，所以搂着HiMERU腰的手更紧了，心想要防止HiMERU因为不舒服而晕倒。

HiMERU头疼了一会儿闭眼思考起了拒绝的话语，但满脑子这时候出现的都是月光下燐音在背后喊着的声音，那会儿明明什么都没听到的东西，为什么现在就全进入了脑海中呢。niki，niki，niki的一声又一声，niki就这么好吗？不就是以前组过队来得比自己早一些，又会做饭而已吗？燐音就这么喜欢传统的会做饭的类型吗？

HiMERU脑中迅速闪过了这些想法之后，又叹了口气摇了摇头，怎么能对niki产生这些看法，真是太难看了。明明一路solo走来碰到了很多困难都没有心态崩的时候。HiMERU也明白这一切都不是niki的错。而且奈何被当作是情敌的人还对自己告白了。虽然也是通过推理得出的结论，毕竟察言观色这种事，自从上了社会以来就已经非常擅长，不然没法在这个狡猾的社会中活下去。

一彩看着在意的人被自己这么搂着也只是闭着眼睛，突然恍然大悟是否现在就是传说中的时机，其实HiMERU也没那么讨厌自己或者说是不行？

HiMERU就在快想出办法的时候，脸上又莫名其妙被亲了一口。这下终于被惹恼了，但又得端着年上的身份不能做的太难看，还要顾及一下燐音的面子。HiMERU压低了嗓音斥责起来：

“你是一直在发情吗？不会察言观色吗？你哥没教过你吗？”

刚说完这句话HiMERU自己都绝望到咋舌了一声，那个燐音怎么会教弟弟什么正经东西！然而神奇的是一彩依然没说什么，HiMERU看到一彩只是低着头，过了好久才抬起头还又说了很莫名其妙的话语。

“我确实追着大哥来的大都市，但不代表我就没有大哥优秀，他能做到的事，我也能做到。”

HiMERU已经受够了小毛孩的自大，注意力已经不够了想要快点度过今天回去睡一觉，想把脑海里燐音一声声喊着niki的声音也全一并睡过去。不仅是这样，刚刚在闭眼思考的时候，甚至都能想像出niki站在燐音床边低声告白的一幕，会不会他俩已经亲密接触过了？毕竟孤男寡男共处一室，燐音还在睡觉毫无防备。HiMERU光是想像就已经烦透了。

“…把我当替身也行”

“啊？”HiMERU是真的无法想到一彩会这么执着于自己的理由，就因为亲了几口吗？所以一脉相传的血缘原因，燐音被亲了几口以后也会爱上吗？

就在这个时候，走廊远处传来了脚步声和讲话声，那个大嗓门丝毫没有在乎时间是大半夜。

“niki小亲亲，给我做饭吃好嘛，大晚上的突然饿了啊，没办法吧肚子饿了是个人都没辙吧～”

“啊真是的燐音君烦死人了，也不想想现在几点了还特意把人叫醒来给你做饭吃，你还是不是人啊！”

“哈哈因为我就知道niki小亲亲不会拒绝的。”

“……”

“怎么了？niki亲亲？”

“再有下次，打小钢珠的钱，再也不借了。”

“niki大人！niki神！我错了再也不叫你小亲亲了！”

“是称呼的问题吗！！！”

没想到大晚上会有人游荡在走廊上，也多亏了敏锐的HiMERU立刻就拉着一彩一起躲在了附近的门背后，才不至于被发现。不一会儿走廊上又恢复了安静，HiMERU在拉着一彩藏起来之后就在思考为什么自己要躲起来。

一彩被HiMERU捂着嘴压在墙壁上，心跳的很快。这让一彩似乎更加确定了自己的心意，虽然从来没这么卑微过，最多也就以前求过自家的傻大哥陪自己玩，但在一个时间点之后，不知为何，大哥就再也不怎么理自己了，总是敷衍了事或是当作没看见，最后竟然还离开了家中。哥哥离开了家里之后，一彩觉得在乡间小路上踢皮球都没了兴致，就算小伙伴来家里叫自己出去玩，也都统统拒绝了天天家里蹲着。实在受不了之后，一彩也毅然登上了去往城市的列车。

和大哥再次相逢的时候，自己已经有了队友，大哥身旁也有了应该是能够信任的队友，每天插科打诨开玩笑嘻嘻哈哈的，完全和跟自己相处的时候不一样。一彩甚至不知道该怎么去嫉妒。明明是大哥先抛下自己离开家乡的，为什么事到如今还能恬不知耻笑哈哈当作没事发生一样跟自己打招呼呢。一彩就只能小孩子气的发泄发泄怒火，虽然之前有和他们打过招呼也自我介绍过，但实际上并没有把任何人放在眼里。那之后每次看见燐音和燐音的队友时都会当作没看见，甚至在燐音的队友落单行动的时候故意从他们身旁路过靠的很近，就想看看他们会怎么对待自己。虽然只挑了年纪看上去大一点的两个人，那个一年级的粉色头发的孩子就先放过了，毕竟和蓝良一样才一年级，自己也不好意思去欺负。但是只有那个灰色头发的大哥哥热情地来接触并做了一彩喜欢吃的东西招待一彩，还和一彩聊起了和燐音一起组队时候的事情。是怎么相遇的，又是怎么一起走到今天的。 一彩那时候就发现叫niki的这个热情大哥每当叙说和燐音在一起的回忆的时候，眼神里都会透露出一种眷恋和另一种不知名的感情。因为那时候来城市不算久的一彩，还不知道世界上有种爱情是发生在同性之间的。

和niki相对的就是名字奇怪叫做HiMERU的人。一副又在意自己又不来接触的样子，时间久了就勾起了好奇心。因为niki是个会做好吃的东西给自己的好人，所以一彩不准备欺负niki。但是HiMERU不同，一彩就准备对HiMERU下手，虽然弄巧成拙现在真的变成了另一种意义上的“下手”。然后迸发出了奇妙的化学反应。

沉浸回忆中的一彩又突然被现实拉回，一瞬间自己就已经被抵在了墙角，就像刚刚自己壁咚了别人一样，现在被高出了自己一点个头的HiMERU反过来壁咚了。只见这个人皱着眉头，眼睛里闪烁着的是自己曾经见过的那种，不知名的情感。闪烁着，摇曳着，点燃着，甚至让人有点起了寒意。

“可以啊。”

“？”

HiMERU看着一彩一脸没听懂的表情，觉得真的跟那个人没听懂时候的表情一模一样。

“你刚刚说过，要当替身对吧，可以哦。就尽情来当吧。”

“…是说，我们…开始交往了？”

“对。”HiMERU笑眯眯地看了看一彩，“不过有个条件，你能提出条件，那也能遵守HiMERU提出的条件吧。”

一彩点了点头。

“只是期间限定而已，期限就到HiMERU满足为止，这期间恋人之间的事情都可以做。”

一彩不知为何对“恋人”这个词有些感到不好意思，但还是红着脸点了点头。HiMERU也估计这诚实孩子不会做出什么事情，光是在脸上亲一口就能避开眼神的年下能做出什么出格的事情来呢，看着也一脸纯情的样子，一点威胁都没有。

“既然是你说的当替身，那就不要怪HiMERU。”

HiMERU虽然觉得对一个可能自己是初恋的孩子说这种话有点狠吧，但神奇的是对方也毫不犹豫地统统答应，不仅如此最后还一下子笑了出来。一副天真烂漫的样子，兄弟俩真是一个模子刻出来的。平时经常看到的都是一彩生气的表情，现在看到了这种笑脸，HiMERU也不知不觉稍微有些放松了心情，便下意识摸了摸一彩的脑袋，让一彩有些惊讶。

在约定完了之后，一彩就很干净利落说了声晚安就离开了。丝毫没有做点什么，这跟HiMERU所想的一致，真的是个单纯的孩子。所以也尽量不去伤害他吧，等到孩子的三分钟热度过去了之后，也许那孩子也能发现些什么。

HiMERU从观察一彩当中发现了自己熟悉的那种感觉，虽然现在还不能确定。

一彩一路上都在哼着小曲儿，进城后好久没有这么开心过了。这种轻松雀跃的心情就像以前和哥哥一起玩的时候一样，特别自在。就这么屁颠屁颠回到了宿舍，没想到打开房门以后，蓝良正好就站在门后，吓了一彩一大跳。看到一彩一脸傻兮兮笑着，蓝良开始盘问了起来。一彩虽然觉得有些不好意思，但蓝良是拥有着相同目标的好朋友，所以还是一五一十坦白了。蓝良听完后也只是笑眯眯地恭喜了一彩，并说会把自己所知道的有关HiMERU的一切消息都告诉给一彩，却被一彩拒绝了。

“我想通过自己的努力去认识并了解他。”

之后两人也跟往常一样各自洗漱完就回床上睡觉了，蓝良脑海里回荡着刚刚一彩的笑容和这句话，心里真不是滋味。辗转难眠，蓝良侧着身躺着，盯着不远处睡得很香的一彩。过了一阵子，蓝良还是下了床，轻轻地走到一彩床边蹲了下来。

“….你是只属于我的…明明是我先遇到你的，和你先做好朋友的也是我…”

蓝良戳了戳一彩的脸，“告诉你外面世界的是我，不管是国内还是国外，让你看到更多色彩的是我啊…”

“…好朋友吗…”蓝良心情非常复杂，明明一直以来只要有人听自己天涯海角的胡扯闲聊就行了，这样就满足了，只不过那个人正好是一彩而已。并不是有其他什么理由，并不是独占，并不是，“…独占..欲…”

蓝良碎碎念着，眼睛里闪烁着的情感突然沉静了下来，在对一彩说了声晚安之后，回到了自己的床上。

八

HiMERU终于回到了寝室。这一路真是太艰辛了，甚至会让人产生走廊有几千米远的错觉。一开门HiMERU就累的不行扑倒在床上。闻着熟悉的味道，HiMERU感到了安心。准备再休息会儿就去洗个澡然后再睡觉，虽然已经很晚了。奇怪的是往日里睡得没心没肺偶尔还会因为工作太累而打呼噜的燐音今天夜里安安静静的。HiMERU想可能是前面找niki做东西吃饱满足了吧，也可能是….，埋在被子里HiMERU摇了摇头，还是不要去想这些比较好。今天晚上先睡觉吧。这么趴着趴着，HiMERU不知不觉睡着了。

深夜的时候，HiMERU觉得脖子痒痒的，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛看了看，一下子就清醒了过来。什么时候不知不觉怀里就多出了个人，熟悉的红色脑袋毛茸茸地靠在胸口，睡得挺舒服啊还这么自然地抱住了。燐音虽然很瘦，但是力道还是挺大的。所以HiMERU反应过来想要掰开燐音的手也掰不开，就这么被双臂紧紧地环住无法动弹，还想去洗澡来着，现在却好像一个考拉一样还要带着一个小考拉。

虽然不知道为什么燐音会出现在自己床上，推测也就是睡相不好梦游了吧。不过这样也挺好的，HiMERU蹭了蹭燐音的头发，虽然平时看着发量又多又糙的样子，意外挺柔软啊。平静的吐息感受在胸口，HiMERU甚至觉得今晚发生的都不是事，希望这一刻能持续得更久点，再更久点。不然错过了今天，以后就再也没有机会和资格拥抱这个人了吧。

HiMERU左手抚上了燐音的后脑勺，又把燐音往自己怀里推更近点。也许是施加了点力度的动作打扰了燐音，他开始说起了梦话，“niki…钱…”什么的，虽然又是niki，但此刻人都在怀里了，HiMERU暂时不想去考虑niki的事情。

“HiMERU….xdafdad”燐音又哼哼了什么。HiMERU确确实实听到了自己的名字，但后面愣是没听清楚，集中注意力想要再听听看怎么回事，燐音却又不讲话了。真是，总是被这个人捉弄啊…虽然感到不舍，但HiMERU还是准备下床去洗个澡，第二天还有工作要做。但燐音扭动了会儿突然醒来了，朦胧的眼睛就这么看着HiMERU，HiMERU也吓了一跳傻乎乎的两人面面相觑。

以为燐音是睡迷糊了还会继续闭眼睡着，但迷糊的方向好像走错了。因为这人突然就坐起身来双手制住了HiMERU的手把人压在了身下。HiMERU也是因为喜欢这人吧，大脑一片空白，平时的冷静和沉着这时候也没派上用场。就眼睁睁看着燐音越靠越近，将头深深埋在了锁骨这边，很快一股湿热就通过皮肤传达过来。

被舔了一口。

HiMERU根本反应不过来，怎么事情会发生得如此突然，这还是平时那个傻大个吗？什么时候学会做这种事情了？HiMERU这时候才想起来，眼前的这个人21岁了，是比自己大了四岁的，社会人。双手被反压住又无法推开，力气也没人大，HiMERU只能别过头去，然而没想到这样的反抗却让开了更宽的面积。燐音渐渐从舔舐开始到轻轻啃咬，一股股奇妙的酥痒感朝HiMERU袭来。最终HiMERU实在是忍不住，弓起腿给了燐音腹部一击，当然没有用力。

这一下好像让燐音回过了神来，看着身下的人穿的便服T恤领口歪斜朝一边滑下，头发也一阵凌乱，燐音似乎明白了什么又没明白什么，而且也还没睡醒晕乎乎的。直到HiMERU拉起了领口把燐音推开坐了起来，燐音才好像清醒了过来的样子。

看到平常都悠然自若的HiMERU竟然有些红着脸整理起了衣服和头发，燐音看着头发造型都没了的乱糟糟的HiMERU突然觉得心口剧烈跳动了一下。就在还没想明白这种心跳是怎么回事的时候，HiMERU突然脸沉了下来盯着自己。燐音感觉到了一股杀气。

燐音甚至都觉得看到了走马灯，这个HiMERU的生气感觉和往常不一样，到底是哪里惹到了他呢。明明自己只是半夜睡醒看到HiMERU穿着便服就那么趴着睡着了想要给人盖个被子而已，但可能因为又困又冷，所以走过去盖好被子就顺势一起钻进去睡了，反正都是值得信赖的队友又都是男人睡一个被窝怎么了。而且HiMERU的被子还有种香香的味道，算是能理解为什么niki那天一个劲地闻。

就在燐音准备开口说明的时候，没想到HiMERU一下凑过来，距离近的双方的呼吸都能感受到呼到了脸上。燐音发现HiMERU的眼神里透露出了一股…落寞？不甘？还有一种，说不出的感觉。但是HiMERU也只是看着自己，然后凑过来双手环上抱住了燐音，将头搭在了燐音肩膀上，慢慢又移动到耳边，呼吸着，沉默着。燐音觉得似乎自己的心跳比刚才更激烈了起来？是被吓到了吗？摸不着头脑。过了许久HiMERU才幽幽地说了一声：

“HiMERU和一彩君…在交往哦。”

就像HiMERU预计的那样，燐音在听到这句话之后就呆住了。趁这个时候HiMERU下了床走向了浴室，也许也是为了快点回避掉这份尴尬。本以为燐音会很快恢复过来来缠着问些缘由之类的，然而意外的并没有。

水流顺着头发冲下，HiMERU开着冷水想让自己冷静下来，有点后悔刚才是否太过草率，但后悔也已经来不及了。虽然内心揪紧一阵阵的疼，但还是低声笑了出来，真是活该啊。

“燐音，你一定不懂吧。”

水流冲刷着HiMERU的烦恼，洗涤着困意，没多久之后HiMERU结束了沐浴，但刚刚一时慌张径直走进了浴室，连个浴巾都没能带上。这下烦恼了，这么尴尬的情况下全裸着走出去是不是不大好，HiMERU思考着。头发湿漉漉，水珠一滴滴淌到脖子上，又顺着优雅的线条向锁骨流去。

锁骨…..

HiMERU转过身照着镜子，发现刚刚被燐音睡迷糊误啃了的地方留下了一点红色的印子。

这下不好办了，偏偏那家伙好像还像吸果冻一样用力吸了几口，暗红色的痕迹在浴室的缭绕烟雾之下显得更加妖娆。那家伙夜宵到底吃了什么…HiMERU愤愤地想着，但幸亏明天的工作只需要穿着队服，而刚好队服又是高领。真是帮上了大忙。

HiMERU看了看印子，又看了看自己通红的困扰的脸。还是第一次自己的心情能够被人如此左右着，明明一直以来不管什么都隐藏的很好，把自己包装起来，武装起来，这样就不会再受到任何人的伤害。而偏偏在还算一帆风顺的人生当中，现在这个阶段遇到了这样的人。到底喜欢这个人哪一点呢，HiMERU回想起了在现场初见的那一天，燐音屁颠屁颠笑眯眯地跑过来跟自己打招呼，然后就爽快地离开了。那时候HiMERU正陷入事业上的一个小低谷，工作上不顺心的事情很多，甚至有的节目都要找人代打，而那个时候遇见的满面笑容又莫名其妙开朗的燐音，真的是在伸手不见五指的黑暗中好不容易渗透进来，又穿透那厚厚云层的，属于自己世界中的唯一的艳阳。

没错，他就是盛夏时候的太阳，无论多早睁眼起床，都能爽朗地第一时间照耀到自己的阳光。在白天的时候虽然聒噪而又过于炎热，但在夜晚太阳落山之后，吹着夜间偶尔吹过的冷风反而会让人感到一丝寂寞。

那之后一路走来，HiMERU都是一直沐浴着这样的阳光。封闭而又不想让人探索的心灵也渐渐从冰封开始慢慢融化。每当看到乐观无谓又天真的那个笑容的时候，HiMERU都会由衷的觉得，能和他相遇真是太好了。

燐音的热量一直都没有改变过，也没有过多或过少的分发或是吝啬这份他本人应该都还未察觉的，能够给人带来力量的能力。而发生变化了的只有自己吧，变得丑陋，贪婪，嫉妒。太阳和光明的火种应该用来照耀全世界，是种好不容易得到，应该没有任何分毫私心的宝藏才是。想要去占有，去触碰去污染这种事，是绝对不可以也不被允许的。

身体好像渐渐的冰冷了起来，心头又涌现起了不可名状的忧郁。HiMERU还是偷偷地探身出去张望着，想要避免尴尬的场景发生。还好看到燐音回到了自己床上睡着了。HiMERU无奈地笑了笑羡慕了起来，真是无忧无路而又笨蛋的一个人啊。但也就是这样的一个人，让大家不由分说的就想主动跟着。

HiMERU蹑手蹑脚在黑漆漆的环境下翻到了睡衣，一时半会儿也没有睡意。就又轻轻地踮着脚尖走了出去。

再过还有五小时不到就要迎来崭新的第二天，如果自己的心情也能够变得崭新起来就好了。HiMERU靠在走廊一旁的透明而又宽敞的玻璃窗下，盯着月亮发起了呆。月色洒在HiMERU的水蓝色头发上，还铺上了一层月光银，如果现在远处有人看到的话，一定会目睹到一副周围散发出朦胧光色的下凡仙子的名画吧。

HiMERU吹着夜风赏着月亮，顺着氛围轻轻地唱了起来。

「进む君と止まった僕の缩まらない隙を何で埋めよう…」（勇往直前的你和停滞的我之间，这份距离该以什么来填满…）

顿了顿之后，HiMERU好像在犹豫着什么，但还是继续哼唱起来

「この両手から零れそうなほど、君に渡す爱を谁に譲ろう…」（从这双手中似乎要满溢而出的，交给你的爱又要让给谁呢…）

只是短短的两句而已就让心揪紧，HiMERU似乎不准备继续唱下去，只是不知为何抬起了一只手按在了胸前，微微有些伏下身。

就在准备回寝室的时候，身后传来了熟悉的嗓音。

「僕がずっと前から思ってる事を话そうか」（说说很久以前我就在想着的事情吧）

HiMERU觉得也用不着去亲眼确认了，也许是吹了一阵子夜风了吧，所以HiMERU此刻心情也稍微释然了些。

月光将来人的身影透过玻璃窗印照在了洁白的墙壁上，夜风又将此人的长发掀起，一阵又一阵波浪着，就像不知名的生物一样攀附在背后。niki慢慢走到了HiMERU身边，同样轻轻歌唱着HiMERU刚刚哼出的旋律。

看niki只唱了开头一句就低着头沉默了起来，虽然平时niki的刘海就够长了，有点邋遢地遮住了端正的脸庞，此时垂下的长长的银灰发丝更是遮住了表情，这让HiMERU无法通过对方的表情进行推理和判断。

看niki似乎没有继续的意思，HiMERU随着心情还是接了起来，「友达に戻れたらこれ以上はもう望まないさ」（只要能回到朋友也别无所求）

尾音刚落，niki徐徐抬起了头，用HiMERU从来没见过的，带着困扰的表情笑了起来，

「君がそれでいいなら僕だってそれで构わないさ…」（你认同的话那我这样也没关系…）

niki距离HiMERU更近了，就在HiMERU惊觉氛围不大舒服准备后退的时候，niki突然迅速地一把抓住HiMERU的左手，顺势往前一步，又将右手抬起张开，紧紧握住了HiMERU的右手五指紧扣，并更多附上了自己的体重，将HiMERU固定并压在了窗上。各自的手指互相缠绕着，niki甚至动起了大拇指来摩擦着HiMERU的手指。

HiMERU也一下子懵了，没想到那个平时稳重又好脾气的niki会对自己做出这种事。HiMERU直勾勾瞪着niki，希望能以此表达自己的不满来让niki退下，毕竟他平时都很好说话。但意外的是，niki并没有后退和放弃，甚至更加压了上来，还将右腿陷入了自己的双腿之中。

月光直直照耀在niki的脸上，和先前在走廊上对HiMERU告白的时候不同，此刻的niki双眼中充满着疯狂和痛苦。就像一只饿到极尽而穷凶极恶的北美灰狼，而被固定住的HiMERU就像被走到困境的野兽盯上的猎物一样，无法轻易逃脱。

手指被niki不断摩擦着，先前刚洗完澡的HiMERU觉得手指渐渐变痒，好像变得敏感了起来，所以下意识地就躲避了起来。

寂静的氛围被打破，安静的走廊上传来了一阵阵喘息声。niki将HiMERU逼在窗上就是疯狂亲吻了起来。虽然一开始时候还只是亲了亲HiMERU的额头，但渐渐的，也许是因为喜欢的HiMERU身上传来了熟悉的沐浴露的香味，niki的亲吻一路往下，摸索到了HiMERU薄薄的嘴唇之后，从方才绅士而又内敛的吻礼一样的亲吻变成了暴风雨般粗狂的掠夺。

虽然HiMERU依然严守阵地，但niki用手捏上HiMERU的下巴，硬是闯入了进去。虽然niki平时看着柔柔弱弱的，刘海遮住了大部分脸部显得人还挺阴沉，但这时候力气却惊人的大。HiMERU不仅在心中开始抱怨了起来，怎么一个两个的力道都这么大，都是大猩猩所以拥有共同语言所以才会两个人搞组合吗？

HiMERU看上去有着和年龄不符的色气，平时也很有经验老神在在的样子。但实际上这还是初吻。就像前不久被燐音犯迷糊碰到一样，HiMERU其实对这种场合没什么办法。多年的经验让他觉得只要施加一定的暴力和威吓对方就会自然败退，对燐音是奏效了。但现在这种被制住的情况下很难动用肢体，最要命的是niki一边亲还一边挪动着侵入自己领域的腿部。

自然的生理反应还是让HiMERU猝不及防的慢慢有了感觉，niki似乎也是感觉到了什么，交缠着HiMERU舌头的势头更加激烈了起来。这让HiMERU甚至有些难以呼吸，早知道刚刚在房间里倒头大睡就好了。怎么今晚一次又一次地被…队友侵犯啊！一个个的，社会人就真的这么喜欢学生仔吗！？真是活了十七年以来可以说得上是最糟糕不过的一晚了。HiMERU也不敢睁眼看niki，只是本能下意识地尽可能去回避。

在HiMERU胡思乱想的时候，niki终于停了下来。HiMERU好像终于得到了解放一样，微微地喘气了起来。这时候也终于睁开眼睛看起了眼前熟悉而又突然变得陌生起来了的队友。就好像被狂风席卷而过的荒野，只剩下疲惫和痴情。HiMERU想要张口说些什么，

「嘘つきの…仆が吐いた…はんたいことばの爱のうた…」（说谎的…我倾吐出的…相反话语的爱之歌）

被niki断断续续的吟唱所打断，唱完之后niki只是困惑地笑了笑，“你身上的味道真好闻啊，每次到你们房间的时候就全都是你们的香味，真好呢…能拥有相同的味道。”

HiMERU并没有听懂niki在说什么，只是这时候才想起来，刚刚对自己做出匪夷所思之事的，正是燐音的心上人。这着实让HiMERU摸不着头脑。在HiMERU默默整理思绪的时候，niki收起了脸上熟悉的往常那样轻佻的笑容，转而露出了严肃而又内疚的表情。

“niki…”

HiMERU还在思考中，但看着niki这样的表情感到了难过。在那天燐音和自己打招呼之后，几乎每次现场和燐音碰上的时候，他都会过来打声招呼。然后不久之后，变成了两个人。嘻皮笑脸的燐音有一天带了一个据说是搭档的人，一脸青涩和害羞的对着自己笑了笑。虽然自那之后再次见面，最初还是羞涩的niki的笑容已经灿烂起来了很多。

HiMERU自认为和niki早已是朋友，无论是一起看燐音的笑话也好，总是偶然的两个人留下努力排练的时候也罢，这全是HiMERU这短短的十七年人生中，算得上是宝贵的一份记忆。因为自己是这个样子，一直以来并没有多少交心的朋友，但为什么，现在好不容易出现了的这个朋友，变得如此陌生了呢？就好像从来都没有真正走进过对方的心灵和世界一样。

“对不起……”

好像很寂寞的样子，niki最后留下了这么一句话，就离开了。

九

HiMERU回到房间后躺在了床上，看了眼燐音好像睡得翻了个身，在感到安心的同时闭上了眼睛。虽然脑海里竟是先前那些场景的再回放，但推理的量似乎已经超负荷，HiMERU只能看着脑海中的这一切模模糊糊的再上映但又无法思考。渐渐就这么睡着了。

再次有知觉的时候是被耳边聒噪的声音吵醒的，熟悉的大嗓门。

HiMERU在被燐音摇着肩膀当中睁开眼，一睁开眼就看到燐音的大脸近距离出现在面前，HiMERU连忙抬手推开，真是对心脏不好。看着已经洗漱完毕准备好了的燐音，HiMERU这才惊醒，接下来还有工作要做，都是昨晚事发突然弄得太晚了，真是不敬业啊。

在心中自责完之后HiMERU立刻就下床走进了卫生间开始洗漱，只听见燐音嘻嘻哈哈在后面说着什么“原来你也会露出这种没睡醒的蠢脸啊哈哈，真好玩。”之类的。

就好像昨晚什么都没发生一样，但现在也不是跟这人计较的时候，一想到也许这傻子可能真的会睡一觉就全都忘了，HiMERU就觉得有点生气。也许是睡醒的时候没有整理睡衣，所以照镜子一下子就看到了锁骨这边还留有充血的痕迹，HiMERU心想以防万一还是带个肉色皮肤贴之类的吧。

燐音看着HiMERU和往常不一样失去了冷静翻箱倒柜的，心想以后要是早上能起得来一定要像今天一样再来一次，提前起来看HiMERU慌张的模样。只有这种时候才能体会到HiMERU其实也还只是个孩子。虽然这么想着，但也许是为了掩饰什么吧，燐音其实也不是没有注意到HiMERU锁骨上的那个痕迹，毕竟是自己先去叫人起床的，看到HiMERU睡得凌乱的衣服又露出了大片肌肤怎么可能会没注意到。而且还是昨晚自己干的…虽然装成已经忘了的样子刻意不去提而忍到现在，一想起来还是控制不住的觉得脸上火辣辣的怪难为情。燐音只好庆幸HiMERU背对着自己。

“怎么回事，脸这么红不要说要上台了突然感冒了。” HiMERU好像终于整顿完毕最后理了理外套领子，看了一眼燐音。

“怎么可能，走吧。”燐音又装回了刚刚那样笑嘻嘻的样子，虽然脸上的温度还是没有控制住。

HiMERU有时候有些脱线，在要出发去工作而准备的时候更是会这样，平时会观察到的地方却没观察到。这让燐音有些庆幸，逃过了一劫。

两人出门的时候正好也遇上了刚从隔壁屋出来的niki和琥珀，氛围顿时有些尴尬。HiMERU回想起昨晚在窗前的种种，和niki对上了视线之后又很快转移开，niki也没有顺着HiMERU的视线追逐，对两人点了点头打了个招呼。琥珀站在niki旁边，看了看HiMERU又回过来抬起头看着niki，燐音看着满脸写着担心而皱着眉的琥珀也感到了无奈。

就算是迟钝的燐音也从这份凝滞的空气中察觉到了什么，一直都莫名开朗的他也有些情绪了。虽然一直都表现出乐观的样子，想要以此来带领大家，但自己也是普通的会哭会笑的凡人而已。是个人都有不想被他人触及的秘密，所以乐观开朗和大大咧咧是最好的保护屏障。

一路上四个人都沉默着，燐音虽然也有点闷闷不乐，但还是觉得，作为队长应该这个时候说点什么来让大家笑出来，打消这份沉闷。毕竟今后还得继续一起作为unit走下去，一路走下去，一直前进到想要到达的某个地方。但刚要开口，却意外的发不出声音。再次尝试依然无法说出什么，燐音暂时放弃了，脑海内自动回想起了昨晚的种种，本来想为睡迷糊不小心对队友出手而道歉，但等了很久HiMERU都没有从浴室出来。燐音也睡不着所以继续闷在被子里留意着声响，甚至还在内心模拟起来如何对人道歉。然而等到浴室终于门开了，燐音也没有从被窝里出来，也不知道为何，就是突然有些害怕，不知道该如何去面对。明明只要像平时一样笑嘻嘻的装出毫不在意的样子道个歉就行了，为何此刻会如此不安。

就在纠结的时候，燐音发现宿舍门推开的声音，好像HiMERU出去了。都已经大半夜，这个时候又要去哪里呢？燐音突然想到，不会是想不开吧…平时的HiMERU看上去也非常高傲的样子，该不会是被同为男性的自己侵犯了而自尊心受到伤害去做什么傻事吧！？想到这里燐音再也窝不下去了，急匆匆下了床就准备跟上去阻止。走到门后的时候听到了歌声，非常动听又有哪里带着些忧伤的歌曲。是HiMERU的歌声，燐音还挺喜欢HiMERU唱歌的，有一种非常温柔的感觉，会让人觉得心头暖暖的。

发现HiMERU并不是做傻事之后，燐音安心了下来，就这么背对着贴在门后，努力的捕捉着HiMERU的歌声。门也微微开了一小道缝，所以还是能轻松就欣赏到这深夜中奏响的唯一而又短暂的演唱会。如果这场私人演唱会能够再来几首安可曲就好了，燐音默默想着。

然而歌声突然中断，燐音等了一阵子也没有继续响起，就在准备索性出去叫HiMERU回房睡觉的时候，燐音听到了另一声再也熟悉不过的声音。燐音一下子就分辨了出来这是niki的声音，同样唱着歌，但歌声里透露出的忧愁好像比HiMERU的更深。平时总是问niki借钱他也只是埋怨埋怨，让他给做饭就做，活活像个嫁给混蛋的糟妻。原来这小子也会有这种感情啊…虽然燐音很好奇那两人之间会有怎样的对话，但偷听人墙角毕竟不好，所以还是准备回床上睡了。

就在燐音踏出脚步的时候，听到了一阵响声，在安静的夜晚还是挺清楚的。燐音条件反射的就回头看了看，这一看，刚好就目击到niki把HiMERU按在了窗前，甚至整个人的重心都压了上去。燐音震惊的眼睛都睁大了，惊了大概有一分钟，才终于回过神来并立刻闭上了眼睛转过了身，毕竟也是个成年人，这种谈情说爱之事见得不算少了。这是成员之间的私事，作为队长和朋友应该选择尊重他们，在道德上并不允许自己去做些不正义的事情。只是没想到那小子浓眉大眼的，头发又长又长得可爱，一个外表让人觉得女里女气的人竟然会对同性有这方面的兴趣….燐音虽然很快就背过身去了，但还是不小心看到了一点点散发着男性气息的niki在疯狂侵占着HiMERU嘴唇的场景。

燐音背贴着寝室门感到了郁闷。两边都是重要的人，一个被自己花言巧语骗来跟着吃苦又心善的朋友，一个虽然神秘还没太多了解但值得信赖的队友。燐音也分不清现在经历的这种纠结到底是何种感情，但确实产生了很久都没有出现过的消极情绪，在以过分开朗而有名的自己身上所不该出现的完全相反的情感，名为嫉妒的感情。悄然无息出现的心情无处安放，燐音虽然有在调节，但还是无法彻底撇除，只能任由心情在黑夜中驰畅着叫嚣着。

就这么站着，站着，不知道靠在门后多久，只穿着单薄的睡衣，连身体都变得冰凉了起来。也许是心也有些寒冷吧。还要再持续多久呢，这期间除了嘴唇以外，还有什么会被剥夺呢。就在胡思乱想的时候，门外终于响起了脚步声和隔壁屋开门的声音。燐音想了想，还是回到了床上，像一只西瓜虫一样弓起了身子，并用被子将自己从头到尾捂的紧紧的。直到响起了房门被人打开的声音，HiMERU走到床前一下子倒下去的声音，以及很快就传来的渐趋平稳的呼吸声。

夜晚又恢复了宁静，燐音感觉HiMERU差不多真的睡熟了之后，就蹑手蹑脚的下了床挪到了HiMERU床边，怎么还是跟刚才第一次回房的时候一样趴着睡着也没盖被子。燐音这才注意到HiMERU的这件睡衣有些过于宽松，也许是，只是因为他太瘦了。领口又像先前一样滑落下来，露出的肩膀过于利落，没有什么肉感。燐音给HiMERU拉正了衣领理了理之后，给盖上了被子。心情好像稍微有些缓和过来了，燐音坐在了HiMERU床边，抚摸起了HiMERU的头发，五指陷入在水蓝色头发中摩挲着。燐音觉得这发质还真不错。空气中荡漾着一股洗发水淡淡的清香，等到燐音意识过来的时候，已经俯身亲吻上了HiMERU的发梢。

到底是怎么回事呢，燐音猛然回过神来坐直了身体。感到有些难为情还抬手遮了遮脸，明明房间里只有两个人没有任何遮挡的必要。觉得有些心烦意乱，燐音叹了口气，发呆了一会儿之后也回到了自己床上睡下。

十

氛围依然很尴尬，燐音还是准备再试试，比如说些什么冷笑话之类的，能有个人来吐槽自己那也算缓和了气氛。就在这个时候突然传来了巨响的肚子饿的声音。走在前方的niki回过头来不好意思的笑了笑，“肚子饿啦，还没吃早饭呢…”

“niki先生，不介意的话请收下。”

琥珀从口袋中掏出了随身携带的点心，niki一边笑着说着谢谢，一边不客气的拆开吃了起来。动作有些粗暴。虽然琥珀并不是特别执着于吃，只是有人教过随身带着点什么吃的，有时候有利于社交，特别是在学校里周围都是差不多大的小朋友的时候。虽然根据平时来看好像对大人也有效果。

突然又响起了笑声，是HiMERU的笑声。也许是刚才niki肚子饿的声音比较突如其来戳中了什么笑点吧，燐音默默想着，因为HiMERU经常神神秘秘的是个奇怪的家伙。会被这种戳中笑点也很正常，不过真好啊，笑了出来。从早上开始HiMERU就皱着眉，这下终于笑了出来。燐音也觉得好像放松了点，看着niki也笑着吃着点心，琥珀还是老样子沉稳的样子，觉得队伍好像又回到了平常。虽然隐约还是为刚才自己没能做到活跃气氛而有些在意，不过接下来还有工作，所以准备暂时先把这种不爽都忘记。

琥珀微微侧过头，用余光看到后面走着的两个人又回到了平时的感觉。又看了看niki，有些担忧。因为走在前方所以后面的两人看不到吧，而且niki可能也觉得表情被头发遮住了所以别人看不清吧，前面一路走过来，niki都阴沉着脸有些可怕。琥珀都不敢说些什么，从来没看到niki露出过这种表情和氛围。还以为就会这样沉默下去，没想到niki突然就改变了阴沉的表情笑了出来，正好niki也确实肚子饿的叫了。虽然知道niki爱吃，但这前后的转变也突然太大，所以让琥珀觉得异常诡异。幸好自己带着点心，不然饿着肚子的niki还不知道会露出怎样更加狂暴的一面，虽然这个模式也只是听队长闲聊的时候提起过。

niki笑眯眯道谢完开始吃起点心时，又瞬间就不笑了。虽然没有刚开始那么压抑，但依然沉着脸。琥珀看到这样的niki更加担心起来。但接下来的工作对他们来说还挺重要的，所以还是等晚上有空了问问看吧，只是问问而已应该没关系吧。而且…上次还让niki帮忙代理自己告白了。琥珀事后回想起来一直觉得很对不起niki。明明这种事情应该自己去做才对，这样才是堂堂正正的男儿，然而自己却临阵逃脱了。就因为niki是好人很温柔，就这么推着niki去当了替死鬼。

琥珀突然意识到，该不会niki心情不好就是因为这件事吧。如果真是这样的话，那怎么道歉都不够。琥珀内疚了起来，如果当时不那么懦弱，直面自己的心意就好了。所以事到如今，不能再逃避了。

十一

今天的工作进展的很顺利，除了HiMERU中途拍摄的时候不小心踉跄了一下，还好被正好走位到身旁的琥珀扶了一下不至于跌倒。HiMERU自己都觉得惊讶，以前还是老手的solo人怎么会犯这种小错误。虽然很不想承认，但最近发生的事情太多了，对于没能平衡好工作和生活，HiMERU觉得有必要找个时间好好整理下思绪，来保证以后不会再在工作上犯新人才会出的错。

这么明显不是平时状态的HiMERU，燐音和niki当然都注意到了。但看着HiMERU若有所思的样子也不好上前去说些什么，只能在心里担心着。在工作上HiMERU才是经验丰富的前辈，虽然是队友，但在这种时候后辈上前指手画脚才是最伤人心的吧。

各自怀有心事，在一整天的工作结束之后，一行人乘上了cospro准备的车子。一路上车里也非常安静，各种意义上的都累了。车子还算宽敞，而且虽说是四个男性坐在后排也说不上拥挤，而且本来四个人都非常瘦。燐音坐在中间，HiMERU和niki分别坐在两旁，琥珀坐在niki旁边。今天的现场距离宿舍还挺远的，路程上也有还在整修的一段路，经过长时间的颠簸，大家都几乎困了起来眯着眼睛打起了盹。只有燐音没有丝毫困意还睁着眼睛看着车窗外一路退下的风景发着呆。在这种时候其他三人看起来确实就是未成年的样子，因为放松了下来而显得天真起来的脸庞中透露出了还未成熟的稚气。即使是外表看上去成熟了很多的HiMERU，这时候也只是个17岁的孩子罢了。

燐音看了看两旁的三个人，一个个都是平时喜欢逞强的脾气，绝不轻易让人看到变弱的样子。就算是比较早就认识并一起共同活动的niki，有时候也依然会有觉得陌生的时候。特别是最近niki看自己和HiMERU的眼神，让燐音非常迷茫。也许是习惯了一直以来niki总是笑呵呵的好脾气样吧。燐音回想起了第一次看到niki的时候，那是燐音第一次来到大都市，本来就没带多少盘缠的燐音实在饿得不行走到了街边一家小店，餐馆虽小，但在饭点的时候已经排起了长长的队伍。燐音在家乡的时候曾经在电视上瞧见过，这也许就是经常说的都市里的网红打卡店吧，也就是说里面的东西非常好吃。燐音想了一会儿钱包里到底还有多少子儿，咬了咬牙还是准备去排个队，毕竟已经两天没吃东西了，稍微吃点好的东西应该也不会被老天惩罚吧……

谁知道这几天燐音都在街头小巷到处找打工的地方，虽然先前在家乡的时候已经收到了来自这座城市的某个知名事务所的邀请函，但燐音没有按着邀请函的日子直接去事务所，而是提前打包了为数不多的行李直接来到了这座城市。也许是一彩每天都在跟前兴高采烈的说着电视里看到的偶像多么多么闪闪发光吧，让已经这个岁数的燐音也产生了做梦的想法。所以早早告别了弟弟踏上了去往都市的道路。头也不回的，甚至没有注意到小小的一彩站在家门前久久地盯着自己的身后，一脸落寞和快要哭出来但忍住了的倔强表情。燐音也许永远不会知道，自己想要快点让弟弟也能在电视上看到闪闪发光的自己而离开家乡的决定，会伤到一彩这么深。还记得当晚来到了城市后，找到了个便宜的落脚处就立刻接到了一彩的电话。燐音心想弟弟这个时间抓得还真是准，接起电话之后，对方沉默了一会儿才带着点颤抖的哭腔问道，“にいにい（nini）已经不会再回来了吗…是嫌一彩太烦了吗？”

燐音也沉默了，虽然有很多想说的，但不知道该怎么跟还年幼的弟弟解释。过了一会儿一彩看电话那头的燐音没动静之后又接着说到，“偶像就这么好吗，比我和家里还要重要吗…已经够了”。燐音还没来得及喊声弟弟的名字，对方就已经挂断了电话。自那之后，燐音时不时就会打开手机看着信箱，但再也没有收到过一彩的任何消息和来电。回想起以前两个人开开心心相处的时候，燐音觉得，那个总是笑起来天真可爱散发着光彩的弟弟好像也离得遥远了起来。但作为年长五岁的哥哥，必须做点什么给一彩指明一下方向，不然待在家乡的时候，一彩好像只要有自己和父母在身边就满足了的样子。家乡并不繁华，甚至可以说是小村子，年轻人如果一辈子待在这种地方，那真的是毁了，周围同年龄段的年轻人，不是同样前往大城市谋生就是早早娶妻生子过着百无聊赖的相同而又重复着的每一天。燐音这个岁数的青壮年非常受中老年人欢迎，挺吃香的。因为村里的未婚年轻劳动力太少了，结了婚的一般又不好意思叫来帮忙。所以燐音总是隔三差五就被叫去邻居家帮帮忙做做体力活。毕竟有些人家只留下了腿脚不便的老人。每次放学帮忙的时候，燐音都会听这些寂寞的老人说说话，时间久了就变得非常绝望。

很快自己也要毕业，到了选择进路的时候。燐音虽然很想继续读书，但奈何家里并不富裕，还有一个年幼的弟弟要继续上学。最近父母也有意无意打探起来，总是时不时提起谁家的女儿如何如何出落的漂亮啊之类的。这一切都让燐音觉得非常无聊和无趣。冥冥之中只是有个声音在时刻提醒自己，如果就这么顺其自然了的话，这一辈子也就像其他听从了家里安排的年轻人一样，双眼无神的在世间徘徊做个活生生的死尸，会成为无法被超度的亡灵吧。所以剩下的一条路只有出去工作，不能只留在家乡，要出去寻找生路。

正好那一阵子一彩一直着了魔一样天天抱住自己缠着说些什么偶像偶像之类的话题，一开始还觉得烦，但不知道为何，自从有一次被一彩拉着看了一次电视现场中继之后，燐音被深深震撼了。只是站在舞台上唱唱跳跳而已，却能沐浴无数的注目和，得到很多很多爱。那漫天的荧光棒在黑暗的银河之中就像一股股暖流一样，涌入了那时候迷茫的燐音心中。自那之后，燐音便偷偷趁一彩不在的时候对着电视练习了起来，然后毕业之后，就毅然离开了家乡。

燐音靠在小饭店墙壁上沉浸在回忆中，队伍丝毫没有移动分毫。燐音看对面小钢珠店里的人都来来回回三四波了，到底是吃了多久啊。但实在是饿了太久头昏眼花的，心情又莫名的沮丧，突然眼前一片黑白雪花沙沙作响，燐音就这么晕倒了。旁边排队等着吃饭的路人都吓了一大跳，有些胆小的妹子甚至尖叫了起来还以为出了什么事情。这时候似乎是有常客冲进店里，然后很快带来了一个扎着辫子的年轻人，两人一起把燐音扶了进去。

人类都是很渺小的，刚刚发生的这种事也就只是日常生活的一段小插曲而已。小插曲消声了之后没多久，也不会有人记着陌生的他人到底出了什么事。人们又开始沉默地排起了队伍，低头刷起了手机。

很快夜幕降临，明明是大城市，夜晚关店却异常的早。很快店家就打烊了，小店门口竖起了一块闭店的板子。残业结束后三三两两不断赶来的客人看见之后都露出了可惜的神色，但也只能回头去寻找其他餐馆。

等到燐音有知觉的时候，抬头看到的是陌生的天花板。一下子突然坐起，头部受到一阵冲击，有点疼啊。受到疼痛刺激之后，燐音才想起来刚刚好像体力支撑不住晕倒了。头部可能撞到了吧，后脑勺隐隐约约地不断传来钝钝的痛感，这一痛带动了神经，肚子也一下子又回过神来一样，咕～噜一声发出巨响。也许是听到了这声吧，扎着辫子的灰发年轻人笑嘻嘻的走了进来坐在了床边的凳子上。坐姿也非常调皮，和乖巧可爱的脸蛋看上去微妙的不符。

来人从上倒下打量了一番燐音后舔了舔嘴唇，发出了同样俏皮的声音，“肚子饿很难受哦，我非常了解。能下床吗？来吃饭吧，我做了好吃的。别看我这样，非常擅长做料理。这家店就是我开的。”

燐音一时还没反应过来，有点怀疑城市里怎么会有这么好的人。来城市之前燐音特地补习了一番书本上说的，大都市里坏脑筋的人很多。所以燐音看到这么带着善意的陌生人，立刻堤防了起来。也许是察觉到了燐音眼里的怀疑，niki一下子大声笑了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈没想到还真是乡下来的啊。”笑得niki擦了擦眼角的泪，看到燐音生气的皱了皱眉之后，niki立刻挥了挥手道“啊抱歉，我并不是在嘲笑啦，只是根据你的情况擅自猜测了一番，没想到给蒙对了，所以一下子就戳中了笑点。好了好了，我不是什么坏人只是喜欢做饭而已，如果能有人点评下我的手艺就更好了。毕竟你看，这边排队的人很多吧，所以久而久之就都是觉得好吃的人了，就算慕名而来觉得不好吃，在这种大家都一致的环境下也不会特意跳出来做那个异常份子。所以我现在非常需要老实人来给我评论评论我目前的手艺。”niki边巴拉巴拉话痨一样说了一大堆，边观察着燐音好像渐渐卸下了提防，随后打趣地说了声：“虽然你看上去没那么老实哦。”

“你好烦啊罗哩叭嗦的说够没。”虽然很想装装样子，但肚子饿不受控制。刚抱怨完燐音的肚子就又叫了一声，怪尴尬的。

“好啦好啦抱歉，就当是被我骗了，来吃吃看吧，不会收你钱的。”niki停止住了开燐音玩笑，但在出门之前又回过身来说了一句，就好像是在回答燐音刚刚那句抱怨一样。“那就最后给你一个忠告吧，俗话说人不可貌相，就是不能去按外表给人下判断啦。在这大城市之中要记住这句话哦，不然很难混的。” 然后又笑了笑出门了。

燐音挠了挠脑袋，还是掰不过肚子饿，也下床走了出去。原来刚刚是在楼上的屋子里啊。这家小店有两层，下面是店面，楼上是住所。说不上宽敞，但足够一个年轻男子居住。看着也很简洁的样子，除了家具以外没有多少其他物品，哦，除了桌子上放的小黑板上粘着的无数菜单草稿。还真的是很沉迷于做饭啊。通过房间的摆设也能发现，niki的性格真的就像刚刚印象中的一样，爽朗而又大方。是个好人呢。

niki已经做好了一份定食放在了桌上，向燐音示意了一下便转过身去做起了其他东西。明明都已经闭店了却还在研究新的菜单，燐音坐在了椅子上，脑子里这么想了想之后，双手合十，然后就开动了起来。也许是饿过头了吧，很快没几分钟这份定食套餐就给扫荡光了。niki听到动静回身看了眼，也许是震惊到了吧，还没过多久呢。niki下意识的吹了声口哨，问燐音要不要追加些什么。但看着这小伙子竟然脸上慢慢浮起了红晕摇头拒绝了，也就不再追问什么。可能是真的害羞了吧，自尊心还是要的。就在燐音道了谢准备离开的时候，niki连忙问，“诶？对我手艺的评价呢？？” 燐音顿了顿回到，“虽然因为太饿吃太快可能没注意到什么，但这些真的很好吃，可能我这么说也有点厚脸皮，就是觉得少了点温暖的感觉，只是填饱了肚子而已。…抱歉啊，没什么营养的评论。”

看着niki突然不笑了沉默了起来，燐音觉得挺抱歉的，所以准备快点离开不要坏人心情。但没想到niki一个冲刺就从后台跑了出来抱住了自己胳膊，虽然脸上照样还是刚刚阴沉的表情，有些吓到燐音。因为前后反差有点大，虽然确实是自己说了人家的料理没有心一样的话。但一会儿笑嘻嘻一会儿凶巴巴的，真的有点吓人啊。该不会是精分吧….虽然可以说得上是自己的救命恩人，但要是精神病人那该怎么办….就在想些有的没得的时候，niki开口露出了有些抱歉的表情笑了笑说，“如果没有住所你又不介意的话，住在我这边怎样？”

“…啊？”

燐音甚至在想是不是幻听，怎么会有这么好的事。本来还想出去找找今晚的落脚处呢。niki继续拍了拍燐音的背说，“好了好了，当大哥我罩你的。不会诳你的啦，相信我，下次还会给你做吃的，要继续给我评价哦。”

燐音想了想也无法拒绝，因为饥寒交迫的，现在这种情况是最好不过，虽然有些厚脸皮。等到明天找到打工的话，以后慢慢还恩情吧。所以燐音同意了niki的建议。

看到燐音点头了，niki又开始笑眯眯起来，进行了自我介绍，“我叫椎名niki，刚刚不是说大哥罩你吗，你看niki就是大哥的意思。”燐音并没有笑。

niki：“….冷笑话说失败还真是尴尬啊….。不过算了，今年，诶，好像18了，请多指教！”

“那我比你大。”

“诶！？”

“天城燐音，21，请多指教。”

“21….21…呜哇超丢人，刚刚还自称大哥来着。”niki一下子羞红了脸，“不过还真看不出你21岁啊，真是娃娃脸哎。”

“你好意思说我，我看你还以为高一怎么就开了个店呢。”

“……好了好了，燐音君以后就请多指教啦。”

“噢。”

“可以先上去洗洗睡哦，虽然房间很小啦但麻雀虽小五脏俱全，实在不行的话还可以去街边拐角处公共浴池泡澡。家里只有一张床也稍微忍耐下哈，两个大男人得挤挤，或者我打地铺都行？”

“为什么对我这么好啊…不用了咱们挤挤算了，都是大老爷们无所谓。今天累了我就直接洗洗睡了，打扰你了。”燐音虽然看着比较嚣张，实际为人该正经的时候还挺正经的，对niki弯腰道谢鞠躬之后就上了楼。

也许是不好意思面对面说谢谢吧，因为niki那张阳光的笑脸实在是太灿烂了。有些无法直视。燐音洗澡的时候看了看镜子中自己的脸，丧丧的又不会笑，就算用手拉扯着划出一个弧度，也非常难看。无法笑得像niki那么自然。如果哪一天也能像niki那样一直笑出来就好了。燐音甩了甩湿漉漉的脑袋，不，是一定要这样笑出来，变得开朗起来才行，不然不顾一彩的挽留，疏远了两人之间的关系还要拼命逃出来一样就全都白费了。燐音像是给自己打气一样锤了锤胸口。

十二

突然感觉到一阵较大的颠簸，燐音从发呆中回过神来。这颠簸了一下，让HiMERU和niki的脑袋都顺力过来靠在了自己肩上，然后琥珀靠在了niki身上。为了不吵醒大家，燐音继续保持不动，看着三个人的安详睡脸，燐音心里也终于平静了下来。这种温暖的感觉也许也是自己一直在寻求的吧，被人需要被人依靠，这种无可替代的满足感。不是因为自己是哥哥或是有什么名头，只是作为『燐音』而被人信赖和依靠。

看着车窗上印出来的niki的脸庞，燐音又回想起了相遇那天给niki做的菜点评的时候，niki那张空虚而又沉重的表情。虽然niki从来没有提起过，燐音猜想着，也许niki也想被人需要吧，他应该也寻求着什么，或许是爱，他那些美味料理当中唯一缺乏的调味剂。所以才会在不久之后听了自己的花言巧语就毅然关了店跟着自己来到了cospro吧。还好niki天赋异丙，cospro又在求人期，所以那个叫做七种茨的也在对niki进行了一系列考核之后，很爽快地就答应了niki进入事务所的事情。并让两人临时组队开始了一定程度的活动。从那以来每天都过得很忙，又是训练又是学习各方面的知识之类，cospro的课程非常严格，这让燐音和niki每当夜晚睡下的时候都会抱怨一阵子，但每次抱怨完又都会同时笑出来，互相鼓励着明天要更加努力加油。

然后有一天就在某个现场第一次见到了HiMERU。

燐音通过几次接触下来莫名第六感觉得，同是cospro的这人以后会成为非常重要的战力，而且比他们要早出道solo很久，无论是经验，实力还是名声都远远超过。所以在后来现场又碰到的时候，就拉着niki来打招呼了。也许这一切都是命运吧。和niki的相遇是命运，和HiMERU的相遇也是。要从这叠加的命运当中做出选择什么的，燐音无法做到。

脑海里重现出那天夜晚，燐音真的搞不明白niki和HiMERU到底是怎样的关系，他俩又是怎样看待自己的。就算想破脑袋也想不出来，真是，累了。燐音叹了口气，索性也闭上了眼睛，一起随着车子的颠簸共同进入梦乡，还好只有这时候，大家都在同样的地方，会在一起，不会有任何人被落下。

琥珀微微睁开眼看到三个人都睡过去了，才坐直了身子。这下不好办啊，琥珀总结了一下这阵子队里的状况，如果再不好好解决一下的话，会对团里产生不好的影响。琥珀是名门出身，虽然是分家。教养从小就特别好，这时候却愁得难得翘起了二郎腿，手撑在了车窗旁的小桌子上，对着窗外已经驶入了市中心而开始飞速退后的霓虹灯光发起了呆。

好不容易回到了ES岛上，街上都已经静悄悄的了。到了就算是有些事务所的那些大嗓门或是精神常年兴奋的人也已经不做怪的时间。经纪人看了看琥珀，琥珀立刻受意，先从离身边最近的niki开始摇晃起来，一声声喊着niki先生，终于给摇醒了。niki醒后还迷迷糊糊四处张望了一下，看到琥珀后很快又抱住琥珀，栽倒琥珀身上搭着继续睡了起来。琥珀犹豫了一下，立刻把niki推直，觉得可能niki看到自己就以为在房间里吧。真的睡迷糊了，虽然…刚刚如果是在寝室房间里就好了，那样就算继续抱着睡，反正也没其他人看到，所以自己应该也不会说什么或阻止什么。只不过现在当务之急是得把大家叫醒，就算累了，也要好好回到床上正式睡觉获取休息。这样对身体和精神恢复才有好处。

还好niki第二次醒了之后就不再迷糊了，帮忙把燐音和HiMERU也叫醒了起来。四人下车之后给经纪人和司机打了声招呼，就朝宿舍走去了。深夜了还挺冷的，赶紧回去洗个热水澡睡觉吧。

到了寝室门口两两道别之后就回到了各自的房间。琥珀非同寻常的立马抓了衣物就进了浴室，让niki觉得有些奇怪，但也没多想。但过了一阵子浴室中也没传出水声，niki疑惑地走到门前问了问，但是没有响声。就在niki觉得不妙想要破门而入的时候，琥珀终于出声说了声没事，然后裹着浴巾就走了出来。

“niki先生，好像出了点问题没法洗澡了…..”

“诶！？”niki不敢相信地走进了浴室看了看，但怎么试也真的是出不了水。折腾了一阵子之后niki泄气了，走出来一下子坐下趴在了桌子上抱怨了起来。似乎自从燐音染上寻开心和刺激去打小钢珠了之后，niki压力大了之后就养成了这种习惯。明明还是个年轻人却像个家庭出了问题的中年家庭主妇一样经常碎碎念。“欸不要啊，都这么晚了不想再去街上泡澡啊，虽然挺怀念的…但今天真的好累！”说完便耍无赖的蹬起了脚。

琥珀觉得计划通，研究了好久终于给想出了办法让水流不出来。这样就能继续进行计划了。琥珀经过这几天的思考，已经分析出了自己的感情到底是怎么回事。毕竟也是受过精英教育的人，在HiMERU身上迷茫过了，就不会再次迷茫了，吧…就算不是这样，也不能再贪心了。明明是因为自己的任性让niki和HiMERU产生了隔阂，已经不能再害niki了，不想让这么温暖阳光的人变的阴沉沉的。和niki在一起的时候总觉得自己也变开心了起来，所以琥珀对niki一直有种依赖。如果说HiMERU给人的是妈妈一样的温柔亲切感，那niki就像是阳光，默默照亮温暖着自己，在不知不觉的时候，已经把这份温暖当作再也正常不过的事，甚至还加以利用。现在该轮到自己推一把niki的时候了，而琥珀自己的心情也只能暂时先压抑住，这种节骨眼不能再给niki增添烦恼，反正自己擅长忍耐和努力，就算是觉醒了的爱慕之情，要忍耐住可能也只是小事一桩…吧。

琥珀看着渐渐只是趴着不动弹了的niki，提出了一个建议。

“我去问隔壁借个浴室，一会儿我洗完你去吧。”

琥珀还没等niki吱声就出门了，留给了niki一屋的寂静。niki也不是察觉不到琥珀想做什么，但现在实在是没有精力搞了。只能继续趴着，反正一会儿只是洗个澡而已又不是什么事。只要保持平常心，保持微笑和轻佻的态度就行了。niki懒洋洋地站起来走到浴室对着镜子，抬起手到脸前，伸出双手食指压住嘴角，轻轻勾了起来，可以，就保持这个笑容吧。反正已经习惯了。

过了很久，琥珀都没有回到寝室来。niki都等的快睡着了，正准备起身去隔壁看看情况。HiMERU开门进来了，两人相对无言。不想让气氛这么尴尬，HiMERU很快说起了正事。好像是琥珀洗完澡后燐音去洗澡了，燐音让琥珀坐着想一会儿商量一下明天和琥珀两个人的工作，但琥珀坐着坐着就倒下睡着了。燐音本来想把琥珀抱过来，但好像琥珀睡得不大安稳一直在说着什么梦话，燐音觉得小孩子早睡早起没什么不好，也就不去打扰琥珀了。睡一晚自己的床也没什么关系，只要明天的工作上出色去完成就行。

niki下意识吐槽了起来，明明只是个燐音而已，有时候还真的有点哥哥的样子。HiMERU也笑了笑说是啊。这一对上话，两人之间的氛围就缓和了不少，似乎两者也都没有去提起那天晚上的事情。

“所以他今晚会到你们这边睡琥珀的床。”

“欸！？”

本来HiMERU交代完就准备回去早点休息的，但被niki的疑问声阻止停下了脚步，看着niki好像若有所思的样子。

“那去跟你挤挤不就得了。”

“他睡相不好HiMERU才不要。”说着这句话的时候HiMERU还别过了脸，好像有什么心事的样子。

可HiMERU刚打开门准备离开，就看到一彩站在门口，有些惊到。都这么大半夜了怎么还跑到他们所在的这个片区。

niki打了声招呼之后就回过身去整理衣服准备去隔壁借浴室了，毕竟现在看着他俩就像有私事的样子，还是不过多干涉为妙。HiMERU向niki点了点头就出去关上了房门。

十三

这深更半夜的，一彩到底有什么事呢。虽说两人已经开始交往了，但也不至于大半夜的需要人陪吧。HiMERU和一彩一前一后默默走着，一彩也只是一开始说了声“不好意思”以外，也没继续下去。走着走着就来到了室外，然后二人慢慢来到了喷水池边坐下。还真是，挺怀念的。距离上次在这边发生了一连串的事情都还没多久历历在目。这下又要发生什么了吗？HiMERU有点在意，便开口问了起来。

“如果没有什么特别的事情，那今天还是先这样吧，我们可以改天再聊，如何？”

一彩低着头没说什么，但过了一会儿突然站了起来，双手撑在HiMERU两腿旁的大理石上，脸突然就靠得很近了。

原来是想亲热啊…HiMERU有些伤脑筋，但毕竟之前约定的时候也说了恋人之间的事情都能做，这下也不能反悔，只不过没想到那个看上去就很正经的一彩竟然会来真的，还是在这大半夜。

不过也就仅限于大眼瞪小眼，一彩并没有做出任何举动，但过了一阵子终于今晚第一次开口说了话。

“…明天有空吗。”

HiMERU想了想明天只有燐音和琥珀有工作，倒确实是off的日子。思考了一会儿后HiMERU点了点头，偶尔出去放松一下也好，正好也有事想要和这小子谈谈。

看到对方同意了，一彩眼神都瞬间亮了起来。就像一只在滂沱大雨中看到有人在眼前蹲下将自己捡起来的落汤鸡小狗仔一样，甚至都能幻视出背后有个疯狂摆动的尾巴。真是简单啊，HiMERU心想，然后立刻又在心里为刚刚的想法道歉，这孩子肯定也有什么苦衷吧，而自己却这么对待他…。所以还是干净利落果断一点，才不会伤的太深，长痛不如短痛就是这个理吧。

二人约好了地点和时间之后，一彩就拉着HiMERU往大楼方向走回。一彩比HiMERU稍微矮了一点点，但走在HiMERU旁边就莫名感到很安心，有一种熟悉的，怀念的感觉。包括HiMERU身上传来的味道，非常让人想要去抱紧。一彩也说不上为什么，好像是第一次把HiMERU不小心扑倒的时候吧，那时候埋在HiMERU胸口就觉得非常温暖，甚至有些想撒娇，明明是个陌生人。此时牵着的手也暖洋洋的，虽然身边的人平时看上去又冷淡又目中无人的样子，但接触起来很让人觉得舒服。哥哥也是一样，虽然自家大哥也不是本来就像现在这样的性格，但已经活成了像是个自然升起的太阳。只有自己还在原地徘徊着。突然脑海里就奏响了一段旋律。

『進む君と止まった僕の縮まらない隙を何で埋めよう』（勇往直前的你和停滞的我之间，这份距离该以什么来填满）

一彩叹了口气。不管是对大哥也好，面对作为偶像的自己也好，还是面对摇摆不定的感情也好。无法将这一切都直率地说出来的自己真是天生的胆小鬼啊。

光是止步不前是不行的，但自己还是个胆小鬼容易蜷缩起来躲进自己的世界。所以就从最容易解开的一步开始吧。虽然HiMERU年长于一彩，又是男性，但一彩姑且还是将HiMERU送回了房门口。走之前还像撒娇一样依依不舍地拥抱了HiMERU。

真的很有大哥的感觉。一彩久久地拥抱着，心中满溢出了过去的时候和燐音相处的回忆。为什么回不到那个时候了呢，也许是因为，平衡感已经被打破了吧。最后下定了决心，一彩松手后，向HiMERU道别，大步向前离开了。

HiMERU当时感受着怀中的孩子像个小动物一样甚至还微微发抖着，产生了一种莫名的怜爱之情。无法回以拥抱，所以HiMERU只能摸了摸一彩的脑袋。虽然是兄弟但发质完全不同呢，一彩的要柔软多了。似乎也是感觉到了什么，也许明天之后，向着自己撒娇的这个孩子会长大吧。

看着一彩离开的背影，HiMERU笑了笑，孩子真是神奇的生物，有一天会突然长大然后再也不会回头。

该回房睡了，HiMERU敲了敲门便走进去。燐音的床上琥珀正睡得香，平稳的鼻息声让人安心。还好这孩子行为端正，晚上也没有踢被子的迹象，这样也不用半夜起来给人盖被子了吧。HiMERU一边漫不经心收拾着衣物，一边想着种种事情。明天和一彩的约定，以及现在的隔壁屋….。要说起来也不是不介意，但HiMERU在今天工作的时候就已经决定好要重新正视一下自己目前的状态。而且也已经搞不懂目前的状况了，HiMERU一直没有刻意去想的太仔细，因为真的很容易心累，本来日常的训练和工作就已经很让人疲惫了。

HiMERU轻手轻脚走进了浴室，动作小一点洗澡的话，琥珀应该也不会被吵醒。一边冲着水流，一边静下心。HiMERU分析了起来这两天发生的种种。被告白，听人自述告白，假装告白，又被告白….都是什么事啊。光是刚回想起了一点HiMERU就觉得要窒息了。自己应该不是这种能身陷桃花运？之类当中的类型吧，怎么这两天身边发生了这么多事。不如说为什么一直都没有察觉到会发展成今天这个样子。

除此以外，还有被亲到几次，被推在窗边亲，被不小心睡迷糊的人压着….明明这几天都强迫不去回想起来，但夜深人静无所事事的时候，大脑就像在故意取笑自己一样，会播放这些给自己看。HiMERU本来对自我的认知就有一定问题，这下觉得更加迷茫了。如果是粉丝的话倒还能理解，因为HiMERU是人气偶像，之前又是solo，所以如果还存在狂热的粉丝也就见怪不怪。而如今让人觉得迷茫的源头都是队友和同为偶像的人，明明每个人都拥有各自独一无二的魅力，为什么还要执着于HiMERU呢。越分析越想不出结果，虽然HiMERU很清楚自己对燐音的感情名为爱恋，这是超出于自身的本能和直觉判定的，除此以外，对于平时就会确认自己行为的HiMERU来说，其他人直白的面向自己的好感，虽然能够理解定义是什么，但很难和自己对燐音的感情划上相等的符号。

“为什么会对HiMERU这样呢？”

经常会产生这种疑问，虽然HiMERU也从来没想过会从燐音那里得到相同份量的感情。所以先前被燐音不小心压倒又被做出了那种…事情时非常震惊，这就好像一个异次元发生的话题一样。HiMERU有种飘在外面看着画框里的自己和燐音在做什么事情一样的感觉。包括被看作是朋友的那个人，被niki压倒的时候也是一样的感觉。所以很多时候HiMERU都没有作出激烈的抗拒，因为甚至都没有察觉到，是自己置身在当时的情况之中。简单来说就是有种灵魂出鞘的感觉，飘飘荡荡的。直到翌日早上看到锁骨上留下的殷红印记，HiMERU才有了一点现实感。虽然也因为这种现实感而觉得害羞。

带着一肚子想法，HiMERU洗完了澡回到了床上倒下就深深陷进了柔软的被子里。有点像一彩的头发一样，软绵绵轻飘飘的。脑海里浮现出了那个一脸倔犟却又偶尔会露出毫无防备笑容的孩子，HiMERU有些心疼。也许是感同身受吧，他们共同的太阳，那个总是开朗乐观笑着带领大家前进的人，有时候意外的会让他们这些照到阳光的人感到窘迫。

很快，房间里都只剩下了平稳的呼吸声。

另一边，niki和琥珀的寝室里，燐音早早洗好了澡在琥珀的床上躺了下来。现在niki正在洗澡中，两人已经很久没有这么独处过了。燐音有些感慨，想到很久以前两个人刚出来打拼的时候，接的活又少又杂，又是替身代打又是跑腿的，都是些小事情。直到有一天终于有机会在镜头前露脸个几秒，事业上才真正慢慢好了起来。

虽然现在生活好了不少，但当初那个网红打卡小店面，那个拥挤的二楼，街角拐弯处的公共澡堂还有附近的百元商店，全都是美好的回忆。穷兮兮的两个人在繁华城市的一角过着平凡的生活，现在想想也没什么不好，但是当时立下的雄心壮志，不会因为那个时候的幸福感就被冲淡掉。

燐音已经见过了很多事情，家乡的年轻人，打工时候碰到的老板。都有听他们诉说经历的时候，年轻或是年幼的时候一个个都有着远大志向，不说伟大吧，也都是梦想，但是随着年龄的增长，无一例外这些梦想都被时间冲淡了，被磨灭了。也许是因为没有才能，也或许是因为，过早看透了自己或是环境所迫吧，所以都选择匆匆放弃了。每当这个时候燐音也都会有些动摇，但最终还是一步步挺了过来，因为记忆中那个宁静的家乡里，那个温暖的家中，还有一个可爱的弟弟等着自己。虽然这一切都好像借口一样，只是把自己的心愿强加在了那个年幼的身影上，但只有这样，燐音才能给自己松一口气。不然会无法忍受，来自四面八方的指手画脚，以及那一天在电话当中，弟弟颤抖的声音。只有逃避，不断的逃避才能给心灵一点解脱，才能适当地保持微笑去步入明天。

成年人的世界比读书的时候所幻想的要来得更加困难，所以只有能坚持到最后的才有一定的机会挣脱。燐音就是想赌一把而已，毫无用处和价值的自己，能否在有限的时间和生命内，留下一些生存过的痕迹。已经每天都空虚的空虚的不知如何是好，所以在有一阵子努力也没能得到如期的回报的时候，就染上了去小钢珠店寻刺激消耗人生的习惯。很快工作得来的工资也都用的差不多了，眼神中也渐渐失去了光亮，只是在一味寻找着刺激来填满自己的空洞和逃避无地自容感。直到有一天niki实在受不了了，把自己从小钢珠店当街拽了出来，两个人还差点动手打了起来，要不是都突然意识到双方都是要当偶像的人，现在这条路早已经断了吧。

niki好像也是每天店打烊之后就坐着等着燐音回来，因为那一阵子都没接到什么工作。所以两个人都有些焦急，好像是事务所的上层出了什么问题，导致cospro的名声和实力以及能收到的工作都急剧降低了。所以niki和燐音又回到了先前那种状态。虽然niki还好，因为本来就是被燐音骗过去一起组队的，所以很快调整好了心态回到继续开店的日子。而燐音的状态一直没缓和过来。

每天打烊后都做好了热乎乎的饭菜等着燐音回来一起进食，但一直都没有等到，又不能浪费粮食。时间久了，niki每次饿肚子的时候都有些暴躁，然后因为同时吃掉两人份的饭菜，连食量都变大了。每次收拾完两人份的餐具，洗漱完毕躺到了小床上。平时都已经习惯了两个人挤一挤，这段时间燐音总是很晚才回来。回来以后洗漱完毕就蜷缩在了后来一起去添置的小沙发上睡着。连被褥都不拿一套出来，明明niki在燐音确定好住下来以后第二天就兴高采烈的去采购了一套。毕竟还是第一次结识到能够同居的朋友，还有个人能在寂寞的时候聊聊天。

每当燐音睡着了之后，niki总会无奈的起床搬出被褥给燐音盖上，看着燐音蜷缩成一团的样子，就仿佛一只刚被主人遗弃的小狗一样。如果真是这样的话，搞不好晚上睡觉还会哼哼叫呢。虽然niki也很无奈，但还是顺着燐音去。觉得让他发泄一下也好。虽然燐音不怎么说自己的事情，但之前有一次睡不着的时候深夜里聊天，燐音迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候说了一些来到这座城市的原因。niki也顺势在心里猜了猜，大致也能明白。外乡人到城里来无非也就是这些事情。所以niki非常明白目前事业受阻对燐音来说意味着什么。

只是有一天，实在是忍无可忍。niki觉得自己脾气已经够好了，但无法忍耐燐音这么自暴自弃下去。好歹也是露过一点脸的偶像，虽然没多少名气没什么粉丝。但如果做出了什么不可挽回的事情的话，就真的再也无法回到偶像的行业里来了。所以niki自那天从店里把燐音揪出来以后，就养成了每天都去店里把他抓出来的习惯。就算用拖的也要把他拖出来。也许燐音也觉得这样下去不行吧，渐渐的就会按时提早自己回家了。虽然还是会去小钢珠店消磨时间，但燐音回到店里之后，会重新像以前一样打开录影带学习当红偶像的表演，也开始重新和自己一起练习了起来，也渐渐重新露出了单纯的笑容。这让niki觉得，当偶像或许真的是件很快乐的事情。虽然没有像做料理那样上手，但看到燐音重新露出笑脸，niki就觉得心里也暖洋洋的被填满了。

燐音回想着回想着就困倦了起来。琥珀的床上带着一种以前打工的时候闻到过的不知道什么牌子的香水一样的味道。和自己床上的味道不同，淡淡的，又有些清新，有些像家乡竹林的味道，有点点催眠。怪不得会回想起以前的那些事情，燐音翻了个身，虽然还有话想要和niki说，难得这么个机会，但实在抵挡不住一阵阵困意，刚洗完澡不久浑身也暖哄哄的，所以不知不觉间就进入了梦乡。

niki终于冲完澡出来，也许是内心哪里有些想逃避燐音吧。所以刻意洗了很久，虽然有些浪费水。但出来看到燐音已经睡着了，心里有些松了口气。niki拿着浴巾揉着滴水的头发，感觉有些不好办，因为还没有吹干。考虑到现在吹干会吵醒燐音吧，所以niki还是暂时没有拿起吹风机，而是打开了空调稍微调高了点温度。这样也不至于头发太湿。niki走到空调底下继续轻轻擦着头发，希望这暖风能够稍微让自己头发干掉一些。虽然这个时候燐音一脚踢掉了被子，然后翻了个身，还露出了肚皮。

好像突然戳中了什么笑点一样，niki噗哧一声笑了出来。看着燐音一脸毫无防备的蠢样，niki觉得就好像回到了当初那个，只属于两个人的房间。燐音那会儿也像现在这样，时不时的就会半夜睡着睡着就像跟什么在搏斗一样一脚踹飞被子。最初niki也是自己一个人生活，就算开了个小店，生活也算是拮据的那种。毕竟还要去进货进材料继续维持日常开店营业，二楼睡觉生活的房间里自然是没有空调这种家具。所以每次燐音踢飞被子的时候，特别是冬天，niki都会被冻醒，然后无奈的再拉上被子给两个人盖上。就这么挨着，靠着，互相扶持着，度过了一天又一天，有平凡的柴米油盐的日子，也有工作的时候共同打拼的日子。虽然那个房间只能说得上是个落脚的地方，但要称之为“家”，也不是不可以。有志同道合的好友共同居住，有一个，在出门和回来的时候，能够说出“我回来了”和“欢迎回来”的地方。那就已经能说是“家”了吧。

niki不顾还低着水的长发习惯地走上前去弯腰捡起被子，再给燐音盖上。虽然现在相比之下宽敞多了，已经不需要再和一个大男人一起挤一张床了……niki也有隐约的记忆，有时候半夜迷迷糊糊做梦而拉回意识微微睁眼眯着的时候，也会看到燐音起身坐着给自己盖被子的场景。虽然次数不多啦，但也许，双方应该都是互相习惯了这种事吧。而且燐音毕竟比自己年长一些，有时候也挺会照顾人的。所以偶尔这个时候niki第二天也都没有提起，因为知道燐音是个好面子的人。如果自己故意提起来的话，燐音一定会打趣过去说没有，然后回过头就能看到耳根红了吧。真的是很可爱的一个人，明明比自己要来得年长。

就在给燐音盖被子拉到脖子附近的时候，手臂一把被抓住了。吓了niki一跳，临时披在湿嗒嗒的头上的毛巾都给震掉在了床上。这力气还真大，niki就算挣扎也甩不开。蓄积到发梢的水珠，随着时间一滴滴滑落在燐音的脸上，脖子上，又顺着线条滚落，分流入两边。niki也盯着燐音的睡脸看了很久很久。时光犹如昨日，现在睡着的小伙子的脸庞依然如那日一般稚嫩，但已经磨练出了一些轮廓，增添了一份属于这个年龄该有的一点点成熟。niki不禁感叹自从相遇之后，竟然跟着这个人这么久的时间了，竟然这么久之后还能继续一起做朋友，一起工作。

niki做偶像并没有什么梦想，真要说梦想的话，不如说是料理方面的。虽然很擅长跳舞有一定的天赋，但做偶像也只是因为燐音想做而已。虽然niki很多时候也会觉得唱唱跳跳很开心，是和做料理的时候完全不同的，另一种喜悦。只要有这个人在身边的话，就能体验到更多这种喜悦，只要还能够在一起的话，就还有更多这样的明天。所以niki才会对突然凭空出现的HiMERU感受到了从未体验到过的，名为嫉妒的感情。明明只是个毫不相关的前辈而已，明明只是因为cospro的危机而被安排进入他们两个人之间而已，明明这么久以来都是自己陪伴在燐音身边，无论是开心的时候还是燐音低谷的时候，甚至是相遇，和拉了燐音一把的都是自己。可为何，每当注意到的时候，燐音的眼神总会不自觉的跟着HiMERU走呢。

niki一直不想去考虑这件事，因为niki也把HiMERU当作有唯一性的朋友。不管是第一次见面打招呼的时候，还是之后工作的时候指导他们也好，HiMERU对niki来说就像一个温柔的哥哥一样。虽然比自己小一岁，但经历了娱乐圈摸爬滚打的solo歌手HiMERU，拥有着相比年龄来说更丰富的经验和外表。所以niki也一直很尊敬HiMERU，能够和HiMERU共渡每一天，一起分享欢笑和艰苦的训练，对niki来说都是值得感激的。niki能够从和HiMERU的相处当中学习到很多为人处世的知识。以及共同打趣燐音的时候，真的是非常开心。虽然niki觉得有些高攀，但HiMERU确实是为数不多的，可以说得上是同龄好友吧。虽然不知道HiMERU怎么想，但还是第一次交到这样的朋友，所以一直都很珍惜。直到察觉到HiMERU，也对燐音怀抱同样感情的那天起，一切都好像变味了一样。慢慢的niki觉得自己都变得有些不正常了，明明平时都是有精神设定的自己，会变得不甘，会去嫉妒，会做出平时根本不会做出来的事。包括闻HiMERU的被子也好，趁燐音睡着的时候试着间接告白，还是逼迫并亲吻了HiMERU也罢，都让niki觉得好像疯了一样。甚至是现在，想要对睡梦中的燐音做些什么也是。

虽然niki还并没有行动，只是发着呆任由水珠滴着。直到燐音突然醒来。

被冰凉的水珠一滴滴倾到着，燐音从梦乡中惊醒。看到眼前是niki之后似乎又松懈了下来，也没有想起先前是想对niki谈些什么，只是坐了起来跟niki说快点把头发擦干睡觉吧。

niki似乎也因为燐音突然醒来而清醒了过来，笑着说了声“好～”，就走到浴室拿起了吹风机吹了起来。

好像是坐起来的时候有水珠顺着领口滑到了身上，燐音下床走到了niki的床那边坐了下来。也许是不想把水弄到琥珀床上吧，意外的燐音也有纤细的一面。似乎刚刚niki空调开的温度也有些高，燐音觉得有些热所以给睡衣解开了几颗扣子，露出了白皙的整个脖子和胸前的小部分肌肤。

niki吹干头发走出来发现燐音坐在自己床上还裸露着胸前，下意识的心脏剧烈跳动了起来。但还是用着平常的口吻聊天起来。

“干嘛坐我床上啊，那边不是有空床给你睡吗？”

“这不是身上有你头发掉来的水吗，弄琥珀床上多不好。……而且回想起了以前的一些事情。”

“……”

niki边沉默着，边慢慢走了过来，然后也坐了下来。

“你头发这味道真好闻啊，用的什么洗发水下次给我试试呗。”

“随便啦！”

看着燐音眼神在四处游走飘忽不定的样子，niki知道是在隐藏着什么。这个人每当拉不下面子的时候就会铺垫一些无关紧要的话题来弄得好像很自然的就接起了真正想说的话一样。niki老早都识破了，只是给燐音一些面子罢了。不然这人又要闹别扭。虽然平时在大家面前的时候总是会装样子，但只有niki知道，这都是后来有需要而成为的样子，并不是说燐音不是这样，而是，去成为了现在这副怎样都很开朗阳光的模样。要知道刚见面的时候，燐音也只是个随处可见的大学生模样的青涩少年。会害羞，会死要面子，也会闹脾气。只不过很久都没有见到了。也许现在只是和niki独处，所以放松了下来吧。

niki等着燐音开口说出正题，果然顿了一会儿之后燐音开口了。

“一会儿能两个人一起睡吗……”

“啊？”

燐音皱着眉好像有些害羞。

“不可能听不懂吧，我说，今天，两个人，一起睡！”

空气沉默着。niki呆滞了一会儿突然笑出声来，但好像觉得有些不妥所以很快又捂住了嘴巴。

“你好烦啊”

“抱歉抱歉，我知道了，一起睡一起睡。”

niki突然觉得安心，先前各种因为不安而想要做些什么的黑暗情绪也全被一扫而光了。niki一边继续笑着一边想着，真是太好了，这个人并没有忘记。自从有了点名声之后就更加忙了，平时队里方针也是和HiMERU作为双c，所以燐音和HiMERU商讨的时候更多。niki虽然都看在眼里，但也明白这是工作需要。但一直积压着就会变得忧郁，不过还好，燐音都没有忘记，以前那些点点滴滴，对niki来说都是非常珍贵的。自从二人组队变成四人团之后，生活中增加了更多值得高兴和记住的新记忆，所以niki对燐音是否还会记得过去也渐渐失去了信心。但刚刚的那句话把一切不安都抹消了。

说起来自从和琥珀分到同一个寝室之后，niki就一直闻到一股熟悉的竹林的味道，跟自己以前去过乡村采风的时候类似的味道，所以多亏这个味道，niki会经常回想起和燐音以前共同生活的时候。虽然已经渐渐失去了信心，但通过不断的无法控制住的自动回想，一遍又一遍加深了这些记忆。真是要感谢琥珀啊，niki心想，下次再给他做些喜欢的京都点心吧。

就这样两个人背靠背都挤在了niki的床上。

“果然真的很挤啊。”安静的房间中回荡起了niki有些高兴的声音。

“早习惯了。” 随之接着的是燐音平常的声音。

就在niki以为燐音睡着所以也准备睡觉的时候。燐音突然问了一句：

“niki酱啊，问你个问题”

“……说吧”

“喜欢到底是什么样的心情，我渐渐有些搞不懂了啊。”

niki没有回话，也许燐音也有些后悔了，所以也没有继续接着说些什么。准备当作无事发生就这么睡过去。而过了没几秒，niki还是出声了。

“燐音君，比如说听到有人跟你告白，会是什么样的心情？”

房间里又安静下来。燐音在沉寂之中思考着要不要和niki说起那天晚上niki来到他们房间的事情。虽然最终还是不准备隐瞒niki，燐音觉得只有niki不能去欺骗。

“其实那天你来我床前说的话我都听到了，虽然我那时候还不明白那句话是什么意思。还有你像个变态一样在吸HiMERU的床单我也看到了。”燐音坦白了之后做好了被揍几拳的准备，虽然知道niki不是那么暴力的人，niki也就以前在自己自暴自弃的时候动用过武力。但毕竟没什么战斗力，打起人来软绵绵的。

意外的是niki并没有慌张也没有发牢骚，而是冷静的继续说了起来。

“那你能回答我刚才的问题了吗？”

“……”

燐音又沉默了。虽然本来想开个玩笑掩饰过去，但感觉真这么做的话，才会引来杀身之祸，虽然niki真急了打人也不痛不痒的。过了一会儿燐音还是坦白从宽了。

“当然分人啊，喜欢的人我会觉得，应该是很开心的吧。如果不喜欢的人，我也会觉得开心，因为这说明老子有魅力。”

说完之后还贱兮兮的笑了起来。让niki心里甚至都“啧”了一声，真是有够厚脸皮的。

“……那我呢？”

意外的是这次燐音没有先沉默，而是很快的回答了一句，“当然是喜欢啦。”

niki突然觉得有些感动，打个不恰当的比喻，就好像生养的孩子在母亲节突然买了一束康乃馨回来送给妈一样。这种收到了回报的感动。虽然自己肯定没生燐音这么大个的娃。

“虽然我还不是很明白，但喜欢就是喜欢，我喜欢niki酱你，也喜欢HiMERU，还有琥珀也喜欢，一彩也喜欢。大家都喜欢，所以我会尽我所能去努力。想要证明我存在的意义，给喜欢的人们留下点印象。”

“…但这不是『恋』，对吧。”

“不愧是niki小亲亲，真是懂我啊。”

燐音也没当面问起那天那句“月色真美”到底对niki来说，是什么意义。也许也是不想给niki带来什么伤害，所以选择了回避。逃避有时候还是很有用的，至少有时候对成年人来说是这样。有些话永远不要捅破才比较好。

隔了一会儿，燐音觉得也许差不多了吧，是时候该睡了。niki也没有响声了估计是睡了。准备翻个身睡觉的时候，niki突然坐了起来，跨坐在了燐音身上。这个场景好像有些熟悉，燐音想到。

“我说燐音君啊，是不是还不知道男人跟男人，是怎么做的吧？”

“唔！？！”

燐音一时被呛得不知道该怎么回。不是，是怎样才能突然歪到这个问题上。虽然确实不知道，但不代表自己不会去查啊。咦？为什么要去查？

在刚才许久的沉默之中，niki终于理顺了自己的心情。多日以来的忧郁好像都被风一下子吹散了一样，雨过天晴。经过一番回忆和与燐音交流，niki终于发现了，这份难以言语的嫉妒和独占欲到底是什么。如果说对一个人是这样的话，也许能将这份感情归为恋爱，但对两个人都产生了这种感情，niki也有自嘲过，虽然说起来很可笑。niki只是害怕寂寞，害怕又要回到以前孤身一人，连喜爱的料理都无法倾注爱意去完成的那种黑暗的日子。日复一日，都不知道为何活着，本以为料理就是一切，可是一天天下来，生活似乎都快要将灵魂带走，变得行尸走肉。和燐音的相遇是命运，一切都变得有意义了起来。后来又加入了HiMERU和琥珀，一切就都又走上了正轨。生活变得丰富多彩起来，渐渐的，自己做的料理中也被他人评价吃下去能够感受到饱含着爱。niki不想失去这一切，但燐音和HiMERU就好像磁铁的两极一样，日益互相吸引着。而自己和琥珀就像被丢在了一旁，看着他们逐渐靠近。时间久了之后，niki就有些无法承受。

可能会被排挤出去和不再被重视的恐惧感占据了心头，所以在无法控制暴走的那晚对HiMERU做出了那样的事情。但完全没有喜悦，只有痛苦和愧疚满溢了内心。niki以为自己是爱恋HiMERU的，但就算疯狂亲吻也好，抬腿去摩擦股间也罢，都没有产生什么感觉。直到出手了之后，niki才明白，对HiMERU只是好友意义上的独占欲。但说什么都晚了，如果能有方法来填补那之后和HiMERU的距离是最好不过，只是niki现在还没想到，也无法和HiMERU说些什么。

但这种独占欲和恋爱之情也仅仅只是一线之隔。niki虽然脑海中刚分析完自己的心情，但在行动上还是无法立马适应，他也不知道为什么会对燐音说出这句话。但也不后悔，并不打算收手。正因为对方是燐音，所以才要这么做。也正因为对方是燐音，所以才会原谅自己吧。niki心中此刻又充满了愧疚，但硬是要在受愧疚的煎熬和横冲直撞的独占欲中间选一的话，niki会选择承受愧疚。就好像创伤后应激障碍一样，碰到源头就会发作。

燐音震惊了很久之后才回过了神，思考着该怎么回答。总之先坐起身来，不能被这么克制着，不然总觉得会发生什么无可挽回的后果。燐音用力坐起了身之后，niki还没来得及反应就受力冲击倒向了一边。幸好在niki撞上墙之前，燐音迅速用力扶住了niki的肩膀。但这个举动似乎击中了niki一样，让niki更加主动了起来。

“我来教你吧。”

“喂你等等…唔。”

话声未落，燐音就被堵住了嘴。也许是刚刚话还没说完就被niki占据了先机，所以niki的舌头很轻易就窜了进来。说来惭愧，在家乡的时候除了读书就是在帮忙，来大都市后也只是一味为生计和梦想奔波，所以对淳朴的乡间小子来说这还是第一次和别人进行这样的亲吻。

niki的舌头非常灵活，刚侵入进来就点点摸索着内壁，翻舔和游走着。也不会让燐音的舌头寂寞，很快就攀附上去激烈吮吸了起来。这对niki来说就像美味的料理一样，足足让人着迷并沉醉其中。燐音没想到niki会这么老练，虽然平时看上去就挺轻浮的样子，但一起生活的时候从来没见过他有什么感情方面的来往啊。虽然曾经确实看到过吃水果的时候niki把樱桃梗放入口中很快打了个结吐掉的样子。还以为这种都市传闻都是骗人的，没想到是真的啊。燐音并没有过多余欲思考，因为niki现在和平时的感觉不同，就像一头饥饿的野兽一样在疯狂索取着。黑暗的房间中时不时激起黏腻的吞咽声和粗乱的呼吸声。这确实都让燐音一时半会儿脑子都转不过来，只能任由niki压制着自己的双手侵略着。

过了一会儿也许实在是快要无法呼吸了，燐音终于脑袋运转过来把niki推开，抬手擦了擦唇部。长时间的纠缠让分离之后的唇瓣上还带着阵阵酥麻，燐音觉得脸上好像烫了起来。这时候也没法去看niki的脸，也太尴尬了。难道今天提出一起睡是错误的决定吗…虽然燐音并不这么觉得，确实是怀旧。但没想到会怀出个新事件，真是大意了。

就在想要当无事发生索性倒下闷头大睡的时候，刚倾斜要倒下的身子被niki双手扶住，又顺势把燐音转了个身，往自己怀中拉了过来。

燐音本能感觉到了危机。刚刚也不知道是否有看错，黑暗中的niki双眼放光就像一个捕猎者盯着猎物一样炯炯有神，甚至还舔了舔嘴。就像第一天相遇的时候打量了自己一番的那个动作一样，充满了危险。虽然燐音应该不知道这只是niki兴奋时候的习惯而已。

niki头发并未完全吹干还带着点点湿气，随意披散着。虽然燐音一直都觉得散发的niki非常漂亮，如果是个妞的话自己也许会动心吧。然而现实却是个外表让人迷惑像野兽一样的男人。而此时这个男人正用披头散发着的毛茸茸的脑袋搁在自己肩上，凑在耳边说着下流的话语，声音低沉而又时不时喘着气。

“燐音君知道碰这里会有什么感觉吗”

“废话，你是不是忘了我比你大三岁。”

“也是。”

刚说完，niki修长的手指就顺着燐音的大腿一路游走着滑向至裤中，并伸手握住了微微弯起的那根炙热的分身。niki就像在舞台上一样得心应手变换拿着麦克风的双手，刚贴上又迅速将四根手指一根根竖起远离，然后又再次弯下一同粘附上去。反反复复重复着，并在最后一次再也不松开地握紧了。每当被触碰到的瞬间，燐音都会感觉一阵阵电流攒动着刺激着大脑。愣是没想到niki会来真的，燐音这下终于扭动挣扎了起来，但越是动弹，niki握住分身的力道就越大，实在抵不住所以最后燐音还是投降了。根本无法忍住这疼痛，燐音的怒火都快被撩起，niki这小子竟然还敢来硬的，都弄疼了。虽然niki只是觉得留下些痛觉印象才会更深刻。就算以后无法独占了，也想在燐音的身体和脑海里刻上无法磨灭的印记，想让燐音在身心上都镌刻下自己的存在。

niki看燐音也放弃了抵抗，就更加大胆起来。本来燐音就被拉到了怀中，虽然他有着181的身高，但稍微让燐音往后倒一点就完全靠在niki身上了。niki双臂拥着燐音，将燐音整个人都环入自己怀中，放倒了燐音的同时左手也继续更加用力地捏上燐音的分身。这让燐音更加难以忍耐，止不住抖动了起来，不止是因为疼痛，还有种生命都掌握在了别人手上的感觉。即使这样，这种感觉还是非常奇怪，明明感到痛苦，但身体内部竟渐渐涌现上了一丝丝快感，快感就这么逐渐霸占了刚刚还觉得疼痛的大脑，指挥起了燐音的感触。但燐音并不好意思回头，因为即使是再熟悉不过的人，此刻也不想让对方看到自己被快感支配的表情。因而瘫软在niki怀中的燐音在黑暗中只能感受着niki那披散着头发的毛茸茸的脑袋贴紧在自己脸边蹭着，并开始舔起了耳朵。

燐音是初次切身经历这种事情，结合先前看到niki闻HiMERU被子的场景，燐音这下是真的开始怀疑起来niki是不是真的是个喜欢对同性预谋并下手的变态。不然怎么会接连对两个男人下手啊！……虽然燐音觉得自己好像也没有资格这么说……

这份仅存的余欲被突然的湿热感剥夺，燐音感受到了温热的柔软触感在耳边亲吻啃咬着，时不时连耳环的空洞都要伸入舌头去触碰，似乎宣告着每一片肌肤都是属于他的。再三反复之后，酥痒到无法忍耐的爽感重重袭来，燐音这才知道耳朵竟然也能够如此敏感。随着这一阵阵就快要让人吐息出声的刺激感，燐音下面的分身好像也渐渐抬头起来。

niki发现燐音有了感觉之后，方才一直握住不动的双手才开始上下滑动套弄起来。伴随着舌头舔舐的阵地从耳朵转向颈部，niki一边亲吻吮吸着燐音的脖子，一边勤快地动用双手摩擦着。时而上下猛力冲刺，时而缓和下来只是用指腹摩擦着。重复循环之后，niki发现燐音甚至开始下意识扭动起了腰部配合起节奏。平时开朗而又有力发布着施令的声音此刻只能不断地连连低吟喘息着，就像一个多次被刺激剥夺了思考能力的bitch一样，让niki兴奋到唾液分泌都多了起来。于是更加加快了手上的速度，一边摩擦按压着一边感受着手中的炙热一点点撑大，燐音的喘息也从还带着余欲到呼吸声都急促了起来。尽管这样，燐音依然低着头紧闭双眼，可就算死死咬着嘴唇，也无法关住那早已冲出来的阵阵呻吟。在判断差不多的时候niki突然松开了双手。这让此时全身心被掌控住的燐音突然觉得空虚了起来，明明都快要到达顶点了就这么突然被冷落。但此刻已经被欲望所支配的燐音只想快点解脱释放这股肿胀感带来的疼痛，虽然觉得十分羞耻，连脸都羞红通透了，但燐音还是顺着本能抬起头微微侧过身去寻求niki。

看到燐音那双欲求着自己的迷离双眸，niki的情绪更加昂扬了起来。立刻回应了燐音的期待，将双手滑向燐音的腹部，左手潜下去来到臀部轻轻揉捏了起来，右手五指分开缓缓移动并反复打着圈游走着并时不时轻轻按压一下。刚刚因为失去了宠爱而有些疲软的分身，在这一套抚摸下又重新笔挺了起来。niki见状便双手向上滑至胸口，对着燐音那两粒凸起进攻了起来。先是用双手食指的指腹来回摩擦着，等到挺立起来的时候，便加上大拇指揉捏摩擦了起来。从来没被这么对待过的燐音可别提多敏感，光是指尖在两颗凸起的乳头顶部摩擦都能让他感受到不断的快感并呻吟出声。niki在尽情挑逗了一番燐音的胸口并享受了低吟声之后，便又将双手重新游回至下身的挺立之处抚摸了上去。看样子也不需要多久了吧，niki估计着。便抽回了一只手继续摸上胸前揉捏着，另一只手则来来回回在燐音那已经非常坚硬并有些湿滑了起来的分身上包裹并来回摩擦。时而放慢时而加速。燐音此刻也已经沉浸在空白的快感之中，一只手无意识地抓住了床单，另一只手的手背面向脸部遮挡了起来。虽然燐音的本能想要减少羞耻感，但腰部却像在唱反调一样继续随着niki不断上下套弄摩擦的手上动作忘情地扭动着。

“啊…真是丢脸呢，没想到燐音君这么下流。”燐音都能感受到对方的嘴唇摩擦震动着自己右耳上戴着的单个耳环。niki就像故意留下一个单词那样坏坏地靠近亲吻起燐音的脸颊之后才抵在耳旁轻轻说了声“碧池。”

“niki…你这混蛋。”虽然燐音不服输回了一嘴，正好niki看好了时机用食指在燐音下半身那根的顶端来回按压摩擦了几下，刚开口骂着niki混蛋的燐音顺口就叫了出来，并随着腰部的扭动和一阵颤抖之后，手中的勃起突然就释放了。niki明显感受到自己的脸所紧贴着的燐音的脸部一下子升温了，真是有趣啊。

燐音在释放了之后也暂时彻底失去了力气整个人蜷缩在niki怀中还不断喘着气，就像一只柔弱的小猫挤在主人胸口的温暖寻求着暂时的栖息之处。也许第一次就这么刺激对童贞来说还挺不容易，niki根据燐音的反应推测着。

这样做了之后好像有些得到了满足，niki感受着怀中的人胸口剧烈起伏着，并不断调整着呼吸。只是非常怜爱和珍惜地紧紧抱住了燐音，并将头深深埋了下去。虽然现在好像自己也有些冲动需要处理，但不能再放任这股冲动了。此时心中唯一的念头只有不舍，所以不想继续做接下来本应该可能会发生的事情了，也不会有什么做到最后。用尽最大力气从背后拥抱着燐音，就像失意的孩子不想被任何人抢走属于自己的宝物。然而在疯狂过后，niki觉得现在的自己好脏，矛盾的是刚刚却又将这份肮脏去染上了燐音。罪恶感好像突破了阀值，niki只能继续紧紧抱着燐音，此刻只想去感受这个人的体温罢了。自己的世界中已经再也无法将这个异样的外界元素排出体外。一直以来都是这样，要排优先顺位的话，对niki来说只有燐音是唯一，只有燐音永远会排在名为自己的全世界中的第一位。因为…相遇了啊，就已经再也没有办法。虽然很多时候也迷茫过这个人到底有什么魅力，但回过神来就已经跟在了他身后。niki一直深信着，也许只要跟燐音在一起就哪里都能去到，和燐音在一起就能无所畏惧。就算全世界都看轻燐音，自己都会选择站在燐音身前去竭尽全力斩荆披棘浴血奋战。即便最后一刻鲜血淋漓倒在战场上奄奄一息，只要能推他一步向前，让他能够冲破黑暗世界的边缘踏入光明的世界，就算最后自己力竭被留在了黑暗中，就算最后和他共同沐浴温暖阳光的不是自己，也已问心无愧。

“哪里都不要去啊…不要丢下我啊。”niki呢喃着。就维持着这样的姿势，过了很久之后，niki好像睡着了。燐音只感觉有什么温热的东西一直流淌在自己脖子上，又顺着脖子滑落下去，和先前niki湿漉漉的头发滑落下的水珠明明没什么两样，可为何如此哀伤。在哭泣的一定不是niki吧，燐音叹了口气调整了姿势，把熟睡了的niki的双手轻轻松开，然后伸手撑在niki后背上慢慢放着他躺倒下去后，自己才也躺在了旁边，并给niki盖上了被子。燐音看着熟睡中niki那仍然稚嫩的脸庞，心中满是怜惜。是什么时候变成了这样的呢，燐音有些自责并没有太过仔细去注意到niki的心态变化。因为问他借钱的时候就会借给钱，拜托他做饭吃的话就会做。因为等到注意到的时候，niki就已经在身旁了，就已经是日常了。燐音思考着是否是自己太过自私，才会把niki的存在当成理所当然。把niki滑落下来有些遮挡住脸部的头发往耳后撩了撩，又轻轻擦拭去还不断会滚落下来的泪水。燐音伸出手环绕上niki的后背，也稍微把niki往怀里揽过来之后便闭上了眼，就像曾几何时二人还依偎在那个小房间里为未来打拼的时候那样，只能享受夜深人静时的片刻安心。

十四

很久没有像昨晚那样睡得比往常久多了，正好第二天也没有工作。或许是熟悉的体温和一夜的安心感，让niki一整夜都酣睡着，虽然听说晚上睡得满足是会做梦的，但实际上并没有梦到什么，只有异常宁静和温暖的世界，以及熟悉的味道。昨晚失去了知觉进入了梦乡，等到现在再次清醒过来的时候，燐音已经不在身旁了。

也是，今天只有燐音和琥珀两个人有工作。所以早早就出门了吧，niki思考着，不过也没想到自己会睡这么死。燐音一直都挺大大咧咧，早上起床竟然没什么动静。还是真的只是深层睡眠质量太高了呢。niki看着对面已经收拾铺好的被褥，摆放整齐的椅子和拖鞋。就连自己床上燐音昨晚睡过的地方也收拾整齐并没有什么褶皱，就仿佛昨晚什么都没有发生，燐音也没有来寝室里睡过一样。悄无声息，空白的可怕。niki习惯性摸了摸胸口，生命火焰跳动的地方，并没有以往的窒息感也已经感觉不到疼痛。胡乱梳理了一下头发就随意扎起一撮小辫子荡着，niki恍惚着下床走向了窗前。每一间寝室里窗的面积意外算大的，niki拉开了遮光窗帘，热烈的阳光立刻就包裹住了全身，就和那个人一样暖洋洋的。niki只是久久地站在窗前发着呆，沐浴着阳光。

直到房门被推开之后，niki才回过神来转身搜寻声音发来的方向。

“敲了几次门都没人回应所以HiMERU擅作主张就进来了。”

“啊是HiMERU，早上好！今天你也没工作吧，不然一会儿我做个什么一起来吃？”

能够自然打招呼对上眼神了，niki觉得今天莫名的状态好了不少，顺利这样下去的话，总归会慢慢重新修补起和大家之间的距离，然后再次回到以前吧。

“谢谢你，不过HiMERU今天有约，只是来看看打个招呼。”

“这样啊，没关系。玩得开心啊。”

“……当然。”

………

“…不要紧吗，虽然由HiMERU来说也有些不妥，但有什么事的话，随时都可以来跟HiMERU商量。我们是……好朋友吧。”

“那是当然。….我也一直把HiMERU当成好朋友。如果有下次…我会直接来找你商量的。”

“HiMERU会很开心的。那就这样，先行一步。”

HiMERU点了点头后退一步慢慢关上了房门。niki看着门缝越来越小，觉得心中好像也有什么收束的越来越小。

HiMERU边走边想起了刚才推开门，niki转过身来的时候，那一瞬间脸上掉落下来的泪珠，和随之而来立刻绽放出来的笑容，那和平时并无不同的，爽朗的笑容。虽然那一刹那HiMERU心中涌现起了名为痛苦的感情。所以本来想要应邀的想法在说出口的时候也变成了拒绝。虽然今天确实和一彩有约。

到底是什么时候开始变成这样的呢？niki一直都是个非常有精神而又活泼的人。只要待在他身边就会觉得连自己的情绪也被带动了，会不知不觉就跟着变轻松起来。所以每当意识到的时候，HiMERU空闲下来的时候就已经经常出入在niki身边附近。会一直关注着他在做些什么，也有时候只是单纯待在旁边看看书打磨时光而已。只是这些微不足道的小事，却让HiMERU一直以来都感觉好像得到了帮助。HiMERU认为niki周围的氛围和空气就像伯爵茶的芬芳会悄悄潜入心头，虽然闻起来淡然无味，入口却芳香四溢，令人深深着迷。

总是在意着自我的事情让HiMERU经常感到疲惫和彷徨。虽然平时从外表上并不会表现出来什么，但疲惫积压着，堆积着，已经相当疲乏了。所以才会下意识去依偎那种温暖的场所吧。就像每个人小时候都会围着在厨房忙乎的母亲一样，虽然记忆已经太过久远，但感觉能够永存心中。尘封着的记忆每当重新触碰到的时候，也会再次喷涌而出。niki就像是打开这道尘封之门的钥匙，开启了一道通往温馨回忆的窄门，带着自己鼓起勇气去追溯。

这一阵子niki的氛围一直非常不稳定，HiMERU虽然有过担心，但内心深处某处总是阻挡着自己去靠近。连自我都丢失的人又何以帮他人寻回自我呢。也许已经迟了吧，HiMERU叹了口气，直到见着刚才背对着阳光的niki，浑身笼罩着神秘的气氛，带着忧伤，染上了空白，却又散发出飘渺的淡淡光芒。和昔日的氛围已经很接近了，但还是少了些什么。即使是再熟不过的HiMERU，一时半会儿也无法立刻就能辨明出到底缺少了什么。

HiMERU已经来到了楼外，只能暂时先搁置下对于niki的思考。因为一彩已经站在前方等待着。今天得先去解决一下这边的事情。走出宿舍楼的瞬间，HiMERU脑海里突然闪过了一句话——

“但那并不是『恋』”

虽然不明白为何会冒出这个念头，也许是曾几何时大脑被动接收了环境中的会话。HiMERU此时也没法晾着还等着的一彩停下来稍作回忆。只能先记住这模糊的印象，向一彩走去。

看到HiMERU离开了之后，niki又愣了一会儿后便开始收拾起了床铺。准备一会儿换身衣服，反正也是休息天，外出逛逛，…顺便再去最初的那条街道去看看吧。去转换一下心情。就在都收拾整理完毕准备出门的时候，niki又停住了脚步自言自语了起来。

“……不是『恋』，那又到底……算什么呢。”

十五

“抱歉，久等了吗。”

“不，我刚到，我们走吧。”

一彩还是老样子特别简练，对年长的HiMERU也没有任何寒暄，直截了当就进入了话题。HiMERU一直都觉得一彩这种地方相处起来非常舒服。原本昨天他们约定的时候也是一彩提出约会地点，HiMERU并没有什么想法，或是说，没有什么想和一彩共同去哪里的想法。长时间的历练让HiMERU养成了遇事先预测的习惯，例如从对方说的话中推理出目的和利益以及结果，再根据这些来判断有无舍弃个人时间奉陪的价值。对于一彩提出的约定，HiMERU昨晚出于尊重还是暂时控制住了自己的这些习惯，毕竟从表情看起来就会是要事。

和一彩走在街上，感受到休息日摩肩接踵的行人和游客在身边游荡。两个人也是做了一定的变装才敢这么走着，幸好也因为游人太多，所以如此拥挤的情况下也不会被发现什么。HiMERU回想起第一次燐音来邀约自己入队的时候，那真是一个非常难缠的人。明明看上去还挺聪明的样子。但不论自己说了多少拒绝的话语，那个人总是会无视掉继续换套说辞。这让自认脾气尚好，必要场合下待人都会彬彬有礼的HiMERU都产生了怒气。所以那天实在忍无可忍之后，HiMERU抛弃了礼仪作法，直接瞪了一眼燐音并无视了转过身离开。而背后还在叫唤“为什么要走啊”的喊声，着实让HiMERU觉得尴尬，因为燐音嗓门太大导致周围人都朝自己这边投来了视线。这些好奇的目光不禁让HiMERU在内心咋舌，什么啊，明明自己什么都没做。

但那之后在现场再次遇见燐音，那个人却像一个刚入职场的超级新人一样，虽然差不多也是这样，对上面点头哈腰，敬语说得也非常得体。每当这时候HiMERU都会有些生气，从而下意识地就盯着燐音的方向，而这个时候就会被化妆师提醒又皱眉了，眼睛也不要瞪太大了不然刚刚化好的妆一会儿又要进行微调之类。似乎伴随着燐音出现在视线中后，自己往日宁静的内心像是有人在湖边深入手指拨弄了起来，搅得自己越发烦躁。

HiMERU的回忆中，在职场上相遇了那么多人都没有燐音这么胡搅蛮缠。偏偏那个人好像看起来也没有其他什么优点，所以可能除了过分开朗以外就什么都不剩了，然而这点对HiMERU来说是最麻烦不过的。每当注意到的时候燐音身边总会围着一堆人。明明刚拍摄完应该需要被嘘寒问暖的是自己吧，但在一阵交谈和欢声笑语之后，刚刚还在自己身边的人，立刻就会像蛾子被灯火吸引一样，无头无脑地蜂拥而去。

所以第二次不巧正好在现场控室狭路相逢的时候，HiMERU故意一个眼神都没给燐音投去。就看着燐音叽里呱啦围在身边说着跟上次纠缠的时候毫无改变的台词，像只飞蛾一样在自己身旁左右扑腾着。别说还挺过瘾，平时都是自己身边的助手还在和工作人员交流，转身他们就被燐音吸引走了一样，这回轮到燐音来围绕着自己飞舞了，真是活该啊。HiMERU在内心暗爽着，直到一阵轰鸣声在头部附近响起，HiMERU才从虚荣中回过神来。

那是第一次被还找不着北的后辈壁咚。也许是自己做过分了吧，虽然HiMERU并没有意识到只是推测。毕竟自己沉迷周遭世界的簇拥也没什么不对，不是理所当然的吗？因为HiMERU是人气偶像。这一切都是应得的。但，只有眼前这个突然跟自己大眼瞪小眼的嚣张新人，永远唱着反调。此刻竟然还敢将双手撑在墙上把自己逼到墙壁前。在第一次仔细打量了对方之后，HiMERU才发现燐音还算是长得不错。虽然不算精致，但拥有侵略性，只要运气好应该前途不错。眉宇之间也透露出了一股出色的…嗯？有些流氓的霸道感？HiMERU这才反应过来，连忙低下身子准备从固定住自己的双臂下的缝隙中溜出去，但随着身体姿势的降低，燐音也同样蹲了下来，老样子死命盯着自己。

HiMERU终于不耐烦了，正当HiMERU想要教训教训目中无人的新人什么叫做社会的时候。预想之外的，燐音突然双手合十并高举起，低下头请求了起来。那是HiMERU第一次听到一个比自己还大上好几岁的男性用着几乎有些颤抖的声音祈求着自己的帮助。

“拜托了，请帮帮我们。这是我这辈子唯一的请求了，再这样下去，我们也无法再回头了。”

看着乱翘着的鲜红色头发，就年功序列来说本应该是前辈的人，深深低着头不顾面子请求着。HiMERU还是软下了心肠，虽然本来确实想搓搓锐气让对方摆出请求人的态度，比如下跪之类的。但HiMERU放弃了这个想法，因为从燐音的表情来看，就算自己提出了这个要求，他也会毫不犹豫立刻就下跪的吧。

“你先说来听听吧。”但HiMERU还是想使坏一下，不然咽不下这口气，所以沉默了好久才开口问了起来。

看到对方终于有了回应，燐音一下子就抬起了头笑容满面。明明是个比自己大好多岁的人，此刻却笑得像个幼儿一样，HiMERU默默吐槽着。也许也因为过于兴奋，燐音湖蓝色的双眼睁得可大，一下子就凑近了。虽然在HiMERU看来也许就像一只刚得到了主人赏赐骨头的萨摩耶吧，有种憨厚而又蠢笨的感觉，虽然萨摩耶倒是挺可爱的。

也许燐音也没想到自己兴奋地这么一靠近，距离HiMERU也就没什么距离了，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，嘴唇也差点就要碰到。燐音的刘海一定程度上触碰着HiMERU的额头，弄得HiMERU痒痒的。也是因为太突然而震惊了吧，两个人暂时都没有什么动作，就这么傻兮兮对视着。如果现场有什么人事前做了手脚，第二天上娱乐新闻版头的就会是他们两个人面对面就像是接吻前一秒的偷拍照了吧。

过了几分钟，HiMERU才意识到了什么，把眼前愣住的新人傻小子给推开，划出了一定距离。虽然不知道HiMERU是否有察觉到脸上莫名其妙升起的温度，不过可能也因为慌乱而给忽视了吧。燐音被推开了之后才回过神不好意思道歉了。这让HiMERU在心中默默吐槽着原来这小子也会纤细到给人道歉。虽然燐音好像一脸什么都没发生的样子，就开始和HiMERU说起了前阵子自暴自弃以及给朋友带来了麻烦的事。所以想要尽自己所能洗心革面，好让朋友安心。估计就是愧疚感吧，让燐音想要重新来过继续去追求梦想。

HiMERU原本就是出名的solo偶像，所以即使事务所出了一定问题，HiMERU凭借个人业务能力也还是能接到不少工作。所以燐音才会来找自己商量问题吧，HiMERU听完燐音说的默默思考着。但solo也是有极限的，没有事务所方面处理一定的事物和杂活，光靠HiMERU一个人还是会应接不暇。所以燐音提出的要求可以说是天时地利人和。真是个走运的新人啊，HiMERU虽然当时告诉燐音自己还需要一段时间思考。但当天晚上就让还愿意帮自己处理联络事物的助理回应了燐音。答案当然是愿意。

HiMERU还记得当天晚上助理来反馈的时候，还提到了电话对面的燐音有多兴奋，对面两个人欢呼的声音震得助理耳朵都疼了。当然HiMERU听到之后也笑了，后来很久之后再次偶遇那个助理时，据助理回忆，那晚HiMERU的笑脸自然到助理看得都感动了起来。这是从辅助HiMERU开始solo生涯以来，助理第一次看到HiMERU由衷的微笑。

隔天燐音就带着一个灰色长发的新人来给自己打招呼了，HiMERU对那个名字有点意思的新人印象也不错。是个笑起来很有精神的，会让人感觉到温暖的年轻人。再然后经历了一系列变动之后，他们终于组起了团队，并很快又拥有了第四个队友。

“看上去很开心的样子呢。”

HiMERU的意识被拉回了现实，差点都忘了现在在和一彩约会。这几天休息的不好所以走路都有些像在神游，更别提刚才还沉浸在了回忆中。真是对一彩太失礼了，所以HiMERU准备先收起过去，专心面对可能也要做出什么重要决定的一彩——爱慕之人的弟弟。

也是阴差阳错就发展成了今天这种情况，但要是有了“如果当时没有答应他就好了”的想法的话，那才是真的在侮辱一彩吧。

一彩好像事前就知道了自己的喜好，虽然昨晚约定的时候还说去哪里是个秘密。今天来到了这座城市中有名的潮人聚集的街区，年轻人都喜欢的地方。一彩特地带着HiMERU逛起了这条潮流街上的帽子店，对HiMERU来说这个行为可以打上高分。HiMERU喜欢收集帽子，和一彩慌了好几家店欣赏着新到货的以及高价的古早经典品牌的帽子。凝聚海内外空间，以及几十年以内时间上的这些场所，着实冲散了不少连日以来心中的乌云。

一彩还是第一次看到HiMERU会有如此灿烂的笑容，本来这个人外形就非常出众。青蓝色柔软而又看上去细腻的发丝，衬托着瓷器般洁白无瑕的精致脸蛋，再装饰上高挑却又纤细到极致的身材。真的非常像以前电视上曾经看到过的具有艺术收藏价值的洋式人偶。一彩好多次都看入迷，但很快又清醒过来重新端正了心态。今天就是为了确认这点才约HiMERU出来，也是为了不再迷茫来主动寻找能够吹散心中迷雾的清风。

虽然天气预报预示只有30%的降雨率，但还是给一彩他们遇上了。幸好两人都有准备好雨伞，正好逛街也差不多逛完了预订上要去的商店，本来一彩也已经提前预约好了能在本地杂志上排得上号的咖啡馆小憩一下，但HiMERU好像心情非常好所以直接主动拉着一彩到了路旁人烟稀少又被层层绿化包裹住的露天庭院里坐了下来。坐下来之后HiMERU就示意一彩收起了伞，由HiMERU一人撑着。

突然从熙熙攘攘的闹市中安静下来，一彩甚至还有些不习惯。为了今天一彩做了很多功课，毕竟自己不是都市出生，对这一切都挺陌生，幸好还有蓝良的帮助，所以才拟定好了所有预约和计划。一彩由衷感谢蓝良，能够交上这么个朋友对自己来说真是恩赐吧。会一直毫不吝啬把所有不知道的知识都教给自己，一彩非常珍惜和蓝良的友情。就在回想昨晚和蓝良制定计划的场景的时候，坐在旁边的HiMERU先开口了。

“推测到你有话要说，所以选择了这个地方。在那么多人的咖啡厅或是餐厅之类的，就算有想说的话也无法说出口吧。”

“……不愧是HiMERU先生。”一彩很直接地就接上了话。正直并且敢说敢做也可以说得上是一彩的优点吧，所以HiMERU觉得两人相处起来还是挺愉快的。

“叫HiMERU就行。所以你的目的是什么？”

空气就仿佛冻结在了刚才那句话，剩下的时间内流动着的只有身旁簇拥着的树木叶子上滴落下来的莎莎雨声。HiMERU似乎也并不着急，甚至轻松地查看起了刚刚买的一顶帽子并试着戴在了头上，好像很满意的样子，又收拾整齐放回了礼物袋中。然后就抬头观察起了天空模样，神情轻松地闭上眼睛欣赏起了击打在透明雨伞上和树叶上滴落下来的雨珠交响乐。

一彩一直注视着HiMERU的一举一动。细长而又漆黑的睫毛披垂着，被修饰刻画得恰到好处的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，有着优雅弧度的修长脖子以及现在抬起头之后，显得更加突出的喉结。还有似乎在这阴沉天空之下仿佛能够反光的肤色。浑身就像笼罩着一层淡淡的光，他的全部都是那么动人心弦。HiMERU甚至还慢悠悠且轻微地哼起了小曲儿。一彩好像曾经听到过，这是一首小圈子内传播着的比较冷门的钢琴曲，这首曲子也正好符合下着雨淅淅沥沥的现在这个氛围。

沉默了一会儿之后，一彩还是直面了内心，对HiMERU倾诉了起来。

“虽然那天是我提出来的，但已经没必要了。”

HiMERU并没有吭声说什么，只是任由一彩说了下去。其实从一开始就是这样，自己只是受了点刺激冲动之下做出来约定，说出口的事情也无法反悔。

“虽然我以为那种心情应该是恋爱，但这好像并不是『恋』。”

“我想我应该是从你身上看到了以前的哥哥的影子。”

“……”

“虽然不是很想承认，但以前粘着哥哥的时候也是这样。暖暖的，有种粘稠的感觉。在一起的时候很开心，不想分开，所以当失去了以后，这种不甘心变成了一种异样的感情吧。”

“……”

我想找回我们以前相处的那种感觉，未曾放弃过。我现在都非常眷恋那个时候，虽然非常可笑，但每天都想要回到过去。虽然我也知道已经回不去了。”

就好像许久以来压藏在心中的情感终于得以宣泄了一样，方才低头诉说的一彩终于抬起头凝视起了天空。

“所以在目光跟随着现在的哥哥，你也闯入了视野之中，就这么不知不觉被你吸引，产生了错觉。那种依恋和不舍误让我以为是爱恋。”

一彩少见地耸下了眉毛，露出了苦涩的笑脸。

“虽然因为事故不小心亲了HiMERU好几次。” 一彩说到这里的时候HiMERU的眉毛挑了挑，虽然并没有说什么，仍然耐心听着。

“抱歉。” 一彩最后道歉完之后，便沉默了起来。虽然会时不时瞄几眼HiMERU，忐忑着对方会露出怎样的表情。小心翼翼的，就像和哥哥还在家乡的时候不敢进考学时哥哥的房间打扰一样。明明只是想要一个温柔的拥抱，想要得到一句赞赏和摸头奖励而已。但哥哥似乎并不是只属于自己的人，有一天一彩突然意识到了这个问题。看着被街坊邻居招呼来去和表情日益沉重起来的哥哥，隔阂更加产生了。燐音有时候回到家之后甚至会忘记弟弟的存在，双眼中充满着疲惫和空洞。一彩至今都对燐音那个表情和语气感到害怕，特别是燐音突然离开家乡的时候，自己当晚算好大致路程时间打电话过去，最后也没有得到什么回音。一次又一次，让一彩有些恐惧了起来，害怕再也没有下次，害怕自己短暂的人生当中，与燐音相处的温馨回忆会被抹消。所以一彩在等待了长久沉默之后，主动挂断了电话。自那以后，每当拿起手机想要问候些什么，都会犹豫好久。直到有一天，两人各自所属的团队，命运般在同一个舞台上对上面。

一彩又想起因为过于不甘和思念而同样离开了家乡的那一天。早早起床来到了车站，摸索着陌生的路线，一站又一站确认着，不敢轻易睡着，害怕就这样被运送到了不知名的远方。好不容易到达了燐音所在的城市，又被交横纵错的电车线路迷了眼，久久站在线路图旁，一彩心中充满了慌张，甚至一时宕机都不知道开口去求助路人。因为看不懂电车线路图而疑惑地拎着行李箱再次走出车站想要去确认一下是否确实是在该站进站的时候，只是一瞬之间，从嘈杂的马路上捕捉到了哥哥的声音，那许久没有听到的，熟悉的哥哥的声音。一彩就像被勾了魂一样立刻到处寻找，带着行李奔跑的时候甚至还不小心撞上了路人。只能一边道歉着一边奔跑着，然后来到了路口，终于在交叉马路对面的大楼上看到了悬挂着的大型屏幕上放映着哥哥所在团队的mv。在那一刻，看到mv上熟悉的哥哥那硕大身影的瞬间，一彩突然就恍惚感觉自己就好像身处在异世界，明明车来车往川流不息，神色匆匆的行人也不停从身边挤过，却为何只有自己的世界就像被施加了魔法一样充满死寂无法动弹。mv中哥哥的视线很少才能和自己对上眼，就连再一次以这种方式相遇都无法平视，甚至只能呆呆地抬头仰望着。明明那是自己一直以来寻求的亲人，但为何会如此陌生呢。

不是对着自己的温柔表情，不是自己熟悉的衣装，也不是自己熟悉的说话口吻和性格。一切都好像一个陌生人一样，让一彩甚至有些生理性反胃。一彩也不知道当天自己是如何从循环播放那个mv的路口挪动步伐离开的。

“你已经很努力了。”突然抚上头部的纤细柔软的大手，把一彩从回忆的深渊中拽了出来。一彩抬起头呆呆望着HiMERU，虽然张开了口但也不知道是想表达什么。只看到HiMERU金灿灿的眼瞳中所包含着的温柔和理解。真的很像以前还在家乡时自己因为闹腾被母亲教训的时候，冲过来挡在自己前面挨了打的燐音回过头来对着自己微笑的眼神。

HiMERU没想到一直看起来都很倔强顽强的一彩，会哭丧着脸就这么抱着自己不肯放手了。不禁觉得幸好是挑在了这个隐蔽的地点。看着似曾相识的鲜艳而又毛茸茸的脑袋靠在胸口，还时不时撒娇一样转几下，HiMERU难得有种真的有了个弟弟一样的心情。真是可爱啊这种幼小的生物，虽然个头看起来跟自己没多大区别。但一彩和燐音一样长着一张娃娃脸，所以很容易就让人放松了警戒。

不过现在也没什么办法，积压了很久的心情确实需要释放，不然心也会生病。作为偶像的他们来说，本职工作是要给粉丝和世间带来微笑，贩卖梦想的这个职业，即使自己的人格受到了影响，也得为了粉丝和自己的梦想继续坚持走下荆棘之路。

HiMERU另一只手摸索起了今天购买帽子的礼物袋，然后抽出一顶给一彩戴上。虽然还是犹豫了一下，但还是在抚摸完头之后，双手给予了一彩拥抱，希望暂时的黑暗和拥抱的温暖能给一彩一点安心感。并在内心许愿着今后他们兄弟二人的关系能够走出新的一步。

雨势持续了有一阵子，两人的姿势也没怎么变过。密闭环境造成的安心感让人觉得即使暂时维持这个氛围也挺舒适。HiMERU甚至能感受到一彩温热的呼吸渐趋平缓，也许是长期担负着的压力瞬间释放了一些而轻松了不少吧。对这样的一彩，HiMERU也像那时候感受到对niki的感情一样，怜爱了起来。这种种在以前是绝对不会发生的，那时候世界的颜色就只剩下了灰色。每天过着行尸走肉的生活，用干枯的心灵和瘦弱的身体支撑着失去了色彩的梦想。HiMERU只知道唱歌和跳舞的喜悦，却从来没有人告诉过自己，偶像的世界不仅仅只有唱歌和舞蹈。就像一口混沌的坩埚，渗入了太多过于粘稠与黑暗的东西。

但在习惯了之后似乎也都变得麻木了。只要还能继续歌唱下去，总有一天能够从绚烂而又充满了视界的应援光棒中寻回仅属于自己的色彩吧。所以才一直坚持了下来，相信着坚持到最后就能与真正的自我相遇，虽然目前还在途中，但不知不觉中，失去了颜色而变得灰白的自己的世界中，正在悄然无息，循序渐进地染上了一些色彩。最初是刺眼的红色，随之而来的是令人安心的灰色，随后是稳重的粉色。交相辉映，一点点地增添着世界的亮度。

一彩微睡着，HiMERU继续哼起了那首钢琴曲。就像在用音乐寄托着此刻充实的心情并想与人分享。顺着清风，伴着雨声，夹杂着HiMERU独有的轻微鼻音。似抒情，又似摇篮曲。

休息日的时光总是流逝飞快，今天也已经临近尾声。最后HiMERU和一彩竟然也就这么坐了整个下午等待雨停。然后在接近傍晚的时候，远方阴暗的天空角落终于探出了一丝挣扎着挤入末班车的夕阳。暖黄色淡淡洒落在二人身上，HiMERU看着一彩越显稚嫩的脸庞有些宠溺地笑了。说来也挺不好意思，虽然上次一彩告白的那个夜晚也这么觉得，一彩的轮廓真的和燐音很像。尤其是现在距离如此接近的情况下仔细观察一彩的面部。眼尾，眉毛，唇形还有发色以及瞳色，每一种都能让HiMERU回想起在控室的那一天，突然极近距离面对面的两人。也许燐音都已经忘记了吧，但对HiMERU来说这是不能忘记的最为宝贵的记忆。就算……未来无法再寻找回自己原本的模样，也无法把第一个点亮了自己世界的人的颜色忘却。

那之后一彩也终于清醒过来，刚醒来的时候似乎还以为是睡在自己的房间中。等到意识过来发生了什么之后，才满脸通红地一下子拉开了距离，连连对HiMERU道歉。看着眼前一彩的慌张模样，HiMERU也只是笑着说着没事。然后二人又回到了繁华的街道，在预定的餐馆进食了之后就回到了大楼。

和HiMERU道别之后，一彩回到了房间。蓝良似乎早早就回来等待着消息，所以一推门就是熟悉的兴奋脸蛋等待着自己，还有那双闪闪发光的大眼睛以及偶尔闪过的微妙的不安。一彩似乎并没有察觉到这几天蓝良的变化。看着朋友如此期待的神情，一彩笑了笑叹了口气，真是拿他没办法啊，谁叫蓝良最喜欢偶像了呢。就稍微来说说前辈哼得歌曲吧，当然，有关自己直面了一个问题的事情还得暂时对蓝良隐藏一下，等到全部解决的那一天，会再把所有事情都告诉这位让自己看到了崭新世界的朋友。

十六

和一彩道别之后，HiMERU径直朝寝室走去。途中经过niki他们的房间，原本想要再打个招呼，但房间门好像没有关紧的样子，路过的时候听到里面传出了niki和琥珀的说笑声。HiMERU便打消了念头安心了下来。看来今天另外两个人的工作也进行得很顺利，HiMERU走到了房门口推门而入。

房内并没有开灯，燐音已经早早躺在床上睡着了。HiMERU闻到房间内飘散着熟悉的洗发水和沐浴露的味道，有些意外燐音今天已经全洗漱完毕。或许是真的太累了吧，每到一个阶段燐音就会有这么一天出现，会比往常更加早睡，很早就躲进自己的世界。HiMERU把这当成是身体和精神的自我调节，所以每当这种时候也从来不会去打扰燐音，包括第二天也是，不会主动去和燐音说些什么，除非是必要的工作上的事情。等待着燐音自我调节完毕，再回到平时的样子来主动找自己说话。

轻手轻脚整理完毕之后，HiMERU去洗澡了。尽量将水流开小，并不想因为自己无关紧要的小事而吵醒过于疲惫的燐音。今天也许是最近最开心的一天吧，HiMERU 回顾着这段时间。回想起路过隔壁时候所听到的，对niki和琥珀回到了原来的样子也感到开心。只要顺利的话，大家应该也都能回到之前和和睦睦的氛围。

翌日四人又像往常一样出发前去现场继续着工作，然后又在当日深夜归来。奇怪的是这几天燐音总是很快就洗漱完毕上床睡下。没有多说些什么，照以往来说，如果工作回来尚早，燐音不是会去隔壁问niki借钱想要去街上打会儿小钢珠就是会串门到其他房间里去和人聊天插科打诨。如果工作回来很晚也会找点话题和自己聊聊。然而这几天就像生病蔫了的大型犬一样无精打采的，连毛色都仿佛变得没那么有光泽了。

夜已深， HiMERU早已洗漱完毕，虽然想睡前看会儿书，但为了迁就已经睡下的燐音还是没有打开床头灯。室内笼罩着静谧和黑暗，HiMERU坐在床上思考着，突然意识到燐音该不会真的病了却没对任何人说而自己在勉强扛着吧。虽然工作的时候丝毫看不出有任何身体不适的样子，但HiMERU知道，燐音并没有表面看上去那么开朗和无坚不摧。那一天，在控室的那天让自己看到的那个表情，也许是第一次也会是目前的最后一次吧。自那之后，燐音不知何时开始就变成了现在这个非常阳光乐观的样子，再也没有明显见到脆弱和阴沉。

要是因为逞强而导致拖到最后身体真的出了什么事情，或是给工作和团带来了什么影响，那到时候就来不及了。HiMERU突然感到担心，条件反射地就站了起来想要走过去，但站起来之后迈出的一步却迟迟没有落地，然后又缓缓退回原处。

现在的自己真的有资格去关心他吗？不，就算不能以特殊的身份去做些什么，作为最基本的同团队友，就已经够格了吧。但为什么想要靠近的时候，脑海里闪现的却会是niki对燐音告白的画面呢，明明没有实际经历过，为什么会如此深刻。刻意压抑的记忆在被触及的瞬间就会解放出其他相关的记忆，第一次突然面对面时的心跳，每一个日常的眼神交错，无法进入他与他人之间的氛围只能在一旁注视着，把握不住的不安与彷徨，以及，那晚的短暂。这一切交错混合在一起，使得逐渐无法控制的情绪侵占了大脑。HiMERU刚刚停下的脚步又带着迟疑踏了出去。

想要触碰，想要独占那双澄净的双目所能看到的一切，就算仅此一刻也毫无后悔。

眼前躺下的人平稳呼吸着，平日打理好的发型此刻也趴软下来垂向了一边。燐音头发还挺长的，因为日常外出的时候都会抓大把发蜡搞造型，所以每次洗完澡一看都会差点认不出是谁。虽然长得阳光，为人也乍一看大大咧咧没心没肺的，但近距离观察起来着实就像在黑夜中发现了宝石的闪光。他长得真的非常精致，虽然身高足足有181cm，外表乍一看也凶神恶煞的，但这张娃娃脸以及还算得上是大的眼睛，搭配阳光的笑容，真的非常会让人为之沉溺。就像从极地来到了向阳的一大片向日葵花海之中。甚至想要让人永眠在这块土地上，再也不想回想起寒冷的味道。

似乎是看入神了，HiMERU不知不觉沉下身去靠近。幽蓝柔滑的头发一丝丝垂到了燐音脸颊两旁，在还有几毫米的距离时停下犹豫了一会儿，就又小心翼翼的向前试探，抬手顺便将散乱下来的头发撩到耳后，这样视线就更宽广了。然后向下移动，用手温柔地拨开燐音的刘海，将自己的额头贴了上去。似乎并没有发烧，HiMERU松了口气。虽然原本就打算没什么大碍就回床休息，最多，…最多就来个晚安吻之类的，有些心虚，如果不这么找借口给亲吻起个名字，HiMERU也许就无法继续欺骗自己了。但实际上已经来不及了吧，那个第一次见面的时候就笑得很温暖的人，也许才是最适合眼前这个人的。无论是来跟自己求情也好，还是跟他搭档的年数也罢，以及互相了解和知晓的情况，都远远要比自己多上好几倍。HiMERU每当想到这点而莫名心情烦躁的时候都会自嘲，只是在他的生命中出现的晚一些而已，只是在这个城市中，第一个对他伸出援手，留下他帮助他的不是自己而已，为什么会差这么多。

感情上的距离也会输给时间上的差距吗。本以为无法实际用工具测量的感情也能在沉淀之后拥有比时间上的积累来得更为沉重的份量，所以一直都是这么认为并去努力的。但似乎忘记了，即使这份感情有多沉重，只要本人不回头朝向自己的话，一切都没有意义。明明遇到了能够改变自己人生色彩的人们，为什么心情会如此复杂呢。

面对面，脸贴脸，对方纤长的睫毛仿佛都能触碰到自己，HiMERU无法舍弃这份执着，这个场景就跟那天一样，心跳仍然存在，并且鼓动声在黑夜中被无限放大着。扑通，扑通…..一声声循环往复，就像代理着在对燐音倾诉着自己的心情。一切都熟悉到犹如那一天所发生的事只是刚过去而已，历历在目。缺少的唯独只是那份一眼千年，那双坚定凝视着自己的幽蓝双瞳。

说来也是缘分，似乎已经近距离看过三双蓝色的眼睛。具备相同的坚定而又偶尔会迷茫的湖蓝色双瞳，以及激烈而又带着深沉和痛楚的湛蓝双瞳。相似而又相悖的兄弟二人，以及熟悉却又有些陌生的队友兼朋友。就像在晴天之时将收集起来的透明玻璃弹珠倾倒进水池中清洗一样，闪耀和反射着七彩阳光的玻璃弹珠们碰撞在一起，远远滚离，随后又因为引力而互相贴紧靠近，并共同迸发太阳的色彩。HiMERU相信这份引力会重新将大家凝聚起来，再共同互相作用，一起轻松舒适的呼吸下去。

只是，只有目前，只有此刻，想要违背自然规律，仅仅捧起最爱的那份闪耀颜色，来照亮自己雾霾的心间。人活着，只是奉献就能证明存在的意义吗。未必，有时候也需要大量的自私来进行内心的自我平衡，这样才不至于走失自己从而再也难以寻找到真正的自我。

是啊，所以现在才想要独占你。尽管以后会再次回到大量灰色占据的寂寥世界也无所畏。原本也只是答应入队暂时救急而已，然后一路共同前行到了今天，也许时限也应该到了极限吧。只有自己才能看到的亚兹拉尔(Azrael)已经快要闭上双眼，那至少要由自己来轻手结束这一切。带着仿佛在进行离别的淡淡微笑，HiMERU双手抚摸上燐音的脸颊深情亲吻上了额头。

——Last night，good night

许久才将双唇离开，似乎是下定了决心，HiMERU闭上双眼亲吻上了燐音的双唇，不过也只是轻轻贴着而已，并没有那天晚上niki那犹如狂风骤雨一样的掠夺。带着迷茫和侵略性的亲吻此刻并不适合也无法尊重自己的心情吧，也许能够感受到呼吸和温暖就已经足够了。去奢侈和祈求更多，或许就会再也无法停止下来。虽然恋恋不舍，但HiMERU还是慢慢拉开了距离，也许因为是自己主动出击而脸上慢慢染上了红晕。HiMERU又呆坐了很久才准备离开，又想起了白天的时候暂时放下了思考的那句话，

“虽然那并不是『恋』。”

但那都是『爱』吧。HiMERU似乎是终于得出了结论，并微笑了起来。明明只是这么简单的道理，为何现在才参透。一直以来，大家都是这样罢了。只不过硬要说的话，自己的这份并不只是单纯的『爱』。正因为爱情拥有『爱』与『恋』以及其他更多因素所以才能够成立。虽然还不能够完整组织说出此刻心中已经慢慢浮现上来的答案，但唯一能够肯定的是，对燐音的这份感情不仅仅只有『爱』。

在些许的释然之中，HiMERU觉得左手手腕好像被握住了。低下头看才发现燐音不知道什么时候已经醒了，正睁着朦胧的双眼看着自己，似乎不大明白为何大半夜舍友会出现在自己床边。HiMERU只是笑了笑轻轻说到帮忙盖个被子而已。说完想要离开，但燐音还是没放开手。HiMERU本来已经决定松手了的，但一触碰到燐音，还是心中微微动摇了起来。

“….. HiMERU。”

“是的。”

燐音呢喃着叫着名字后好像清醒了过来，慢慢坐直了身子。气氛又沉默了起来，看对方好像也有什么想说的样子，HiMERU就耐心地等待着。最后的时刻，就算稍微再赖床几分钟也不要紧吧。

“前几天和琥珀两个人工作的时候，那小子问了我一个问题。”燐音终于开口说了起来。

“他问我爱和恋相同吗？鬼知道这俩有什么区别，我当时是这么回答他的，因为你看啊，他还是个小孩子吧，想些有的没得也没什么帮助。”燐音举起手撑着下巴继续说着，“但之后仔细想想，我还真不知道有什么区别。”

“……所以你这几天都在想这个问题？”

“对啊。”

“……”

“你那表情什么意思，有这么好笑？”

“哪有，HiMERU也是受过专业训练的人，除非是什么特别的事情。”

“骗鬼啊！？”

终于房间里的气氛活泼了很多，HiMERU觉得自己的心情也好很多了，仿佛刚才种种纠结的忧郁心情都是幻想中的一样。真的是，这人为何总会照亮自己的世界呢，就算是在这黑夜，太阳也依旧散发着余光。所以为了珍惜这份热量，为了温暖不被消耗殆尽，自己也应该做些什么。

“上次和niki有发生什么吗？” HiMERU盯着燐音，黑暗中金色的双瞳散发出了妖艳的光芒。不过也不用等待回答似乎就能推测出来，因为燐音很快就移开了视线变得支支吾吾了起来。

“所以这是爱，还是恋呢。” HiMERU的双手撑在了床上，朝着燐音凑近，就像在施加压力一样，虽然燐音依然沉默着。HiMERU便也不再逼迫，就维持住了这个距离。原来这个人也会有思考的时候啊，HiMERU感觉像是发现了什么新天地一样，兴致更加高昂了起来。今夜的自己似乎情绪有些奇怪，一会儿低落一会儿兴奋的，虽然全都是因为眼前这个人而产生的状态。所以就算继续进展成什么新的情绪，似乎也没什么奇怪的。虽然就像在找借口一样。

过了一会儿燐音才正视起了HiMERU，虽然因为HiMERU似乎靠得过近而条件反射就往后挪动了一点，这让HiMERU有些皱了皱眉。

“那天晚上和niki也说过同样的话，你，他还有琥珀，以及有关系的其他人，我都是爱着的。都是，爱着的吧，所以才会觉得迷茫这几天都在思考，因为琥珀听到我的回答之后露出了担忧的眼神，niki那小子当时也露出了微妙的眼神。”

“为何要撒谎呢。”

“……”

“……都忘了你很擅长看破伪装了。”燐音说完之后又沉默了一会儿，然后长长叹了口气又深呼吸了一口。

“我……对niki也撒谎了。虽然确实说得都是事实。只是，谁都有不想被他人深入探究的部分，就算是我，也是这样。”

“他肯定早已发现了，你以为那么长时间和你相处下来还会看不出来什么吗？稍微…..更加相信我们一些吧。”

“你和他感情很好呢。还总是来一起看我笑话。”

“因为他是HiMERU的好朋友，从第一天见到的时候开始到很久以后，都会是，也会一直都是。” HiMERU并没有在说谎，此刻已经努力在把平常藏起来的心情都表达了出来。也许正因为是这样，所以燐音的表情才会看起来有些惊讶吧。

  
“那我呢？”

虽然燐音这个问题着实让HiMERU不知道该如何回答，就算坦率了一部分，另一部分难以直接表达的也还是无法直白说明，或者是，有些害怕和不大想去考虑说了之后的处理。所以HiMERU只能保持沉默，不过保持沉默而被人将上一军也不是HiMERU的风格。所以还是选择了反击。

“是呢，你和niki做过了吧，所以HiMERU的想法也已经无关紧要了。我们是队友，HiMERU也不会去干涉团内的私人问题，但请记住不要因为私事而干扰工作。仅此而已，最初的条件也只是给你们当帮手吧？”虽然话说出口HiMERU就已经有些后悔了，这样就再也没有退路。

忽然受到一阵冲击，HiMERU意识过来的时候已经靠在了墙上，双手被固定住，眼前呈现的是燐音难得正经的表情。HiMERU觉得心脏都漏跳了一拍，为什么会突然就…是生气了吗？真是少见啊。但是等了半天燐音都没说什么，甚至刚刚还不知为何有些愤怒的眼神又渐渐变弱了起来。HiMERU虽然也觉得自己有时候挺不留情面，但没想到燐音会被刺激到，平时不管再怎么和niki以及偶尔还有琥珀也一起去开燐音玩笑，他也只是最多毫无威胁的吼几句而已。

“请不要…浪费HiMERU的时间。”挤出这句话的时候，HiMERU也非常想知道自己是什么样的表情，不过燐音并没有放手，HiMERU觉得再这样僵持下去也不是办法。反正也是最后了，HiMERU或多或少也有些沮丧，所以纠结再三还是向前靠近亲上了燐音。

似乎是动摇了，燐音紧握着的手有些松开，HiMERU趁机抽出了手环过燐音背后，纤长的手指一路从后背抚摸上脑袋，用力按压在了脑袋上更加加深了这个亲吻。这一次并不像先前燐音还在睡觉的时候那样轻柔，而是更加失去理智的剥夺。HiMERU一边施力控制着燐音的头部，一边用手挑着燐音的下巴轻轻捏开，竟然很顺利的就占据了领地。HiMERU闭着眼忘情地任由湿热的舌入侵燐音口内。在挑逗够内壁之后便粘上了燐音的那份柔软与温暖，纠缠着，翻滚着，吮吸着。二人的头部也不断变换着位置，似乎在探寻更好的角度来深入。紊乱的呼吸和嘴角渐渐垂下的来不及吞咽的粘稠液体都刺激着双方的荷尔蒙。可能是过于温暖想要透点气，HiMERU用舌诱导着将燐音的舌一点点勾出暴露在空气之下，然后似乎又感到了寒冷，所以双舌依偎得更加锦簇，惹眼的两簇暗红色在黑暗中攀附环绕着，时不时又分开互相以舌尖点缀着，很快恋旧的又缠上。反反复复，品尝着已经被煽动起来的黏腻空气。

虽然燐音知道HiMERU很成熟，但没想到会如此熟练。那天晚上尴尬得僵硬在身下的人就好像一个幻影一样。燐音确实对HiMERU刚刚所说的“无关紧要”感到了生气，冲动之下就起身把人逼近了墙角。但很快冷静下来之后，又思考了起来如何才能说明现在自己的心情。一时半会儿也不知道该怎么说就只能傻兮兮地对峙着。而且确实那天和niki发生了事情，这件事也是私事，不应该也不能说出来，无论对niki还是自己。…..但就心情上来说，这件事必须得和HiMERU交代清楚，可是又不想让niki的名誉遭受损失，还在思考的时候HiMERU就主动亲了上来，暂时断绝了自己的思考能力。

虽然之前自己也不小心对HiMERU做出过失礼的事情，但真碰到HiMERU主动靠近的情况，燐音还是一下子就紧张了起来，心跳声就像开演唱会时的低音炮轰鸣声一样，每次跳动都在触动着自己的神经。脑子也处于空白状态，就这么被HiMERU引导着放纵了感情。

空气中飘荡着熟悉的沐浴露的香味和一股甜腻的味道，双舌在忘情交融之后又默默分开，拉出了一条黏腻的银丝。燐音虽然觉得有够难为情，但还是忍不住去观察HiMERU的表情。平日冷静而又冷淡的白皙脸庞早已染满了绯红色，本就狭长的双眼更是诱人的眯了起来，并小声喘着气。

HiMERU自觉已经努力了，虽然个人卖点是性感和引诱。但实际上真的没有什么经验，这些也都只是根据平时观摩学习别人的演出来临时抱佛脚突击罢了，只要交给现在的感情来行动的话就没问题吧。HiMERU又平复了呼吸，虽然燐音体格看着比自己大上一些，毕竟也是个成年人，但HiMERU还是压上了体重把还在恍惚的燐音一把压倒在了床上。

情况就跟那天晚上如出一辙，只有上下位置交换了而已。燐音这才反应过来，对于接下来会发生什么可能也隐约有了些预知，可能是出于愧疚心吧，所以再三犹豫之下还是选择说出口。

“隔壁浴室出问题的那天，我……”。只是燐音没想到HiMERU伸出食指按住了自己的嘴唇。现在的HiMERU似乎打开了什么开关，闪烁着诡异金黄色的眼睛就像要捕食自己一样。其实到刚刚为止HiMERU的发型都凌乱着，平日里右耳边会夹上去的头发也散落了下来，异常的艳丽。而此时HiMERU抬起手换了个方向将发丝夹在了左耳后，然后发丝又垂下了几根碰到了脸颊。

HiMERU边微微笑着边将白皙而又细长的双手游荡着，直接摸索到了燐音的下半身。幸好睡衣足够单薄，HiMERU用手隔着面料来回抚摸并揉搓起了早已微微凸起的部分。看着燐音猝不及防变得通红的脸以及渐渐迷离起来的表情，HiMERU满足的舔了舔嘴唇。更加迅速加速起了手上的动作。很快隔着布料也能感受到那根炙热的坚挺，燐音也许是过于害羞而本能想要拒绝吧，但HiMERU丝毫不给他喘息的机会，弯下身和燐音四目相望，并又主动亲吻了上去。

亲吻着又松开，又再次附合上，再分开，然而这次并没有那么快就紧贴上来，HiMERU轻声自言自语了起来，“就是这样被他侵犯的吗？就是像这样被他握住的吗？”

燐音根本像是被掌控了节奏，想要出口反驳却又很快被HiMERU封住了嘴，只能顺着快感迎合着。HiMERU也并不会因为亲吻就停下动作，探索着伸了进去，握住了燐音那已经抬起头充血着的炙热。虽然事故的那天晚上燐音跨坐在身上的时候到后面就有微微感觉到燐音勃起了，虽然HiMERU不会承认自己那天也勃起了。不过果然和今天的不一样，没想到这个人的尺寸会这么大。这让HiMERU有些担心是否准备工作会不够足。

充分的来回抚摸和摩擦，让即使双唇还在交缠的燐音还是控制不住呻吟出了声。HiMERU听到之后更加感到兴奋，开始用指腹绕着顶部附近打转，并在最后按压上顶部，让燐音暂时释放出来一波。手中突然充满了粘稠液体，心想也许差不多了，HiMERU微微抬起了腰部开始给自己的后庭放松起来，因为先前确实也没想到会发展成这个样子。所以并没有准备什么润滑剂，但是曾经有工作上的合作方作为感谢寄过来了一整盒最新研发的套套。记得曾经有一次收拾东西不小心掉了出来被燐音看见，但对方也没说什么当作无事发生，翌日还以为起码niki看自己的眼神会变得奇怪，但并没有发生，让HiMERU觉得燐音在关键的时刻还是很尊重别人的隐私不会像外表看上去的那么随便。

准备工作做得差不多之后，HiMERU从口袋中拿出套子，用嘴撕下了包装。这一切在燐音看来实在是太过刺激，让身下好像似乎更加充血了起来。一股难以形容的肿胀感催促着自己，明明才刚释放出来却又已经挺直了起来。HiMERU笑了笑伏下身似乎在耳旁挑衅地说了声“真是乖孩子”。明明自己要来得大上四岁啊？燐音在内心默默吐槽的时候，肿胀处好像被套上了什么湿滑湿滑的东西，继而又被HiMERU的手轻柔握住，HiMERU好像抬起了身子，就在燐音还没准备好的时候，HiMERU就已经沉下了腰。刚开始还移动并改变着适合切入的角度，在几次上下尝试之后，便拿准了感觉慢慢坐下。随着不断的深入，燐音感受到一阵柔软和炙热包围住了自己的分身，这种感觉前所未有，甚至差点爽得控制不住。看着HiMERU有些失去了余欲的表情，燐音心跳更加加速了起来。终于完完全全包裹住了燐音的分身之后，HiMERU闭眼喘了口气，也不给燐音任何休息的机会，就立刻上下扭动起了腰部。安静而又漆黑的屋中前仆后继着一阵又一阵隐忍而又淫靡的水声，伴随着两股互相交错的呼吸和喘息声。快感似乎来得非常快，燐音感受着包围着分身的滚烫肉壁一阵阵加紧收缩又放开，继而又略带颤抖的收紧，每一次收紧都冲击着燐音的大脑神经，可能比赌博的时候下一发就夺得大奖还要来的刺激，燐音原先还想忍着的喘息声越来越急促，在最后一阵颤抖之下终于又再次喷发了出来。

HiMERU体感燐音已经释放了出来便停止了动作，但依然没有分开，感受着体内那根炙热时不时的痉挛而触碰到肉壁的快感。实际上坐在上方的视角非常美妙，平日里燐音无论是可爱，威风还是有些流氓的表情，此刻全都化了情欲。但也就到此为止了吧，从明天开始大家就又都是陌生人了。之前四个人拍摄的那天，HiMERU在工作上出了岔子之后就一直在思考着是否需要脱离团队，重新做回solo时期的自己。现在Crazy:B的名气也日益上升，其他三人包括自己各自也时不时都能收到工作机会，也许脱离之后一时会造成伤害，但现在这个状态自己也不适合久待了。

等到欲望释放过后，HiMERU突然感受到了孤独。虽然确实一直以来都是solo过来的，也获得了名望和实力上的肯定。但正因为曾经身边什么都没有，所以才会在已经适应了而又要再度分别之后，感到空虚和无法忍耐。明明已经习惯了孤零零的世界，为何又要将自己带去光明而又温暖的地方。明明都带着自己来到了温暖和光明的世界，那为何又要再度放手不管呢？HiMERU感受到了理不尽，虽然这个世界一直都是不讲理的。但再三将自己从繁华打落至荒无人烟的孤岛也太过分了吧。

也许是此刻过于凌乱的感情在心头四处冲撞，等到反应过来的时候，脸上已经只留下了泪水划过的痕迹。HiMERU还没意识到原因，只是习惯性地抬起手擦了擦，就好像这眼泪只是试行错误了一样。

“……HiMERU是我重要的人。”燐音当然捕捉到了HiMERU的异常，在很快恢复了状态之后终于能够开口说了出来。

“知道，那又如何，大家都爱都是你重要的人吧？”虽然HiMERU似乎此刻并没有领悟到燐音努力挤出的话语代表着什么意思，而且日后燐音提起来才意识到自己当时的发言有多么带着醋味。

“啊好麻烦，我是说，我喜欢你！懂了吗！动用你聪明的小脑袋好好想想吧。”

“……不要让我再变换说法来表达了啊……”

燐音好不容易想出来如何应付变得麻烦起来了的HiMERU，但可能也是因为第一次表白，所以说着说着就没了底气声音变轻了起来。到最后一句简直就像是在嘀咕什么。

“那你再换个说法听听？”

“哎？”燐音觉得有些尴尬，但已经到了关键时刻还是顺从了HiMERU的要求。

“那我难得换个文艺点的说法吧，啧，真是不符合我的风格。”

“这不仅是『爱』….”

“也是『恋』，对吧。”

“既然你知道就不要逼我说了啊，不是，让我来说完啊，你真….啊！”燐音一个没控制好就漏出了呻吟声。

似乎是HiMERU在使坏又扭动了几下腰部。虽然根据直觉推测出了燐音想说什么而接上了话语，但直到现在HiMERU还是处于大脑宕机的状态，刚刚发生的事情就好像是自己幻想出来的，幻想着实际上燐音并没有告白？明明niki早就告白了？那niki该怎么办？

还在发呆分析着真假的时候，HiMERU感觉似乎有什么像影子一样笼罩了上来，也早已习惯了黑暗所以能够很清晰地看到燐音坏笑着坐了起来，下一秒眼前出现的就已经是熟悉的天花板了。

“？”HiMERU还没反应过来，直到脖子旁边熟悉的毛茸茸的触感挠痒了自己。

似乎是在思考的时候被燐音掌握了主动权给推倒了，虽然刚刚互相告白过，但真要说的话自己还没直白地说出来。可是现在也不是时机，因为燐音得寸进尺地凑在耳边恶作剧地吹着气，本来HiMERU觉得并不会有什么都市传说中的耳朵是敏感点，起码自己不是。但莫名其妙地在燐音在耳边压低了嗓音之后说了声“成为我的人吧”并开始亲吻起来了之后，HiMERU觉得耳朵一下子就发痒了。明明刚刚还是个主动坐上来摆腰的人，现在却像一个第一次被告白的少女一样纯情。HiMERU为了躲避这份初次体验到的异样感而想扭过头去，却被早已守候在另一边的燐音的手给固定住了脑袋。让HiMERU觉得燐音报复心还挺强，因为刚刚自己就是这么对待他的。在亲吻了一阵耳垂之后，燐音就像吸收了刚才HiMERU的主动出击并进化了一层一样，左手插进了HiMERU的头发之中一定程度托起了脑袋。明明已经知道要发生什么了，但HiMERU还是保持着最后的倔强，让燐音叹了口气。

“真是不可爱啊，至少闭上眼把嘴巴张开吧。”

“HiMERU不需要可爱这……”

“有空可趁。”

就这么骗到了HiMERU开口的宝贵瞬间，燐音便送进了自己的舌，并在心里感慨着HiMERU真的有够可爱。

燐音的亲吻和HiMERU的亲吻有所不同，只是充满着温柔，并没有情欲地挑逗也没有试探地引诱和指导，只是很直接。虽然HiMERU还是因为羞涩而闭上了眼，但燐音一直睁开着，观察着身下的人因为自己的亲吻而舒展眉头沉浸其中的模样。所以燐音只是变换着角度进行着双舌的交缠和吮吸罢了。就像是在去肯定和确认着什么，只要感受到被需要就已经足够。HiMERU虽然还没调整好羞耻的心态，但还是有些好奇地微微睁开了眼想要偷看一下燐音的表情，但没想到正好就迎上了燐音的双瞳。这一瞬间还是心跳更加加速了起来，那澄净透明的蓝色仿佛天空和大海一样给人宁静。也许都市传说的四目相对能产生爱情的火花是真实的吧，因为现在能够从这份蔚蓝里面感受到深情与珍惜。

燐音观察着HiMERU从不敢睁眼到偷偷眯眼看自己的震惊然后又变得慢慢安静下来了的样子，觉得就像一只做坏事的猫咪被主人发现做了什么好事一样，着实让人觉得非常有趣和可爱。也许是安心了下来吧，HiMERU虽然依然脸红到耳朵，但双手环上了燐音的脖子，眼神也变得迷醉了起来。燐音便开始顺着往下继续亲吻，摸索到了突起的喉结，燐音亲吻着并轻轻啃咬着，然后又一路顺着来到了胸前。先移动到了右边的樱红之处舔舐了起来，左边也不会冷落地用手指挑动摩擦着，很快HiMERU胸前的两处便挺直了，燐音腹部也感觉到有渐渐挺立起来的东西顶着。换一边继续用舌头在左边的挺立处打着转和啃咬着，右手开始游离到了腰部抚摸了起来。HiMERU真的非常瘦，燐音觉得甚至能一手就环抱住他。心中顿生怜爱，手上打旋着的幅度也大范围了起来，在HiMERU人鱼线两端凸起的骨头之间来回抚摸着，时而又稍微向下探去故意触碰到挺起的地方，但又很快收手回来。

这让HiMERU觉得有些难耐，明明只要去触碰就好了，为什么要这样考验自己呢。而且刚刚由于过于突然就被推倒了，也没来得及有机会让燐音的分身从身体中出去，所以就一路感觉到体内又在被慢慢撑大。这让HiMERU脑海中只剩下了勾勒出来的燐音那一根的形状。明明刚刚自暴自弃坐上去的时候并没有想太多的，现在被掌控了主动权之后反而意识到了很多。所以更加觉得害羞了起来。如果只是单相思的话，刚刚只能说得上是发泄情绪罢了，但一考虑到其实是两情相悦，就又会去思考日常生活中是否有些什么蛛丝马迹，然后就会突然变得难以置信而生理本能地面红耳赤。这真的无法控制，所以事后每当燐音兴致来了想要做的时候就会拿出这事来夸赞，无非是可爱啦之类的，真是不敢相信会拿这种词语来形容一个男性。HiMERU时不时因为自己的分身被故意碰到而低吟出声，虽然每当发出声之后脸上就会觉得更烫。也有拿手挡住脸，但都被燐音坏心眼地移开了。还投来了索吻的视线，让HiMERU觉得就像在被拷问一样。但燐音也只是用充满着需求的眼神看着HiMERU等待着他主动亲上来，所以最终HiMERU还是敌不过这小狗一样的眼神投降了，主动亲了上去满足他。而这时候燐音都会像胜利了什么一样露出狡猾的微笑，真的怎么贱兮兮的。HiMERU虽然觉得这用词不大妥当，但确实是此刻直观感受到的。

一直被填满着，所以燐音突然抽出了分身让HiMERU觉得有些空洞，但转而自己的那一根炙热被燐音的大手握住并勤快的动作了起来。也许是因为手比较大吧，燐音很轻易的就通过反复摩擦让HiMERU获得了快感。一阵阵刺激冲击着大脑，然后在燐音持续加速的动作之下，HiMERU暂时释放了出来。粘稠温热的感觉些许洒在了腹部和大腿根部，而在下一秒大腿根部就受到了冰凉的刺激。燐音倒是准备了润滑剂，虽然平时生活的时候HiMERU从来没有发现过。因为燐音不可能藏得这么好，所以HiMERU只能推测到也许是今天刚买的。所以是早就预想到会发展成这个样子吗，或许是，就算自己没主动也总有一天会变成这样？这让HiMERU觉得又羞又气。虽然现在并不来得及让他散发怒气，因为双腿突然被分开分散了HiMERU的注意力。

紧接着便是一根手指探入了进来，HiMERU下意识就收紧了肌肉。也许是注意到了HiMERU紧张了起来，所以燐音一边用手指进进出出松弛着入口，一边低下身子亲吻起了HiMERU的额头想要给予一些安心感，效果还不错，燐音顺利地送入了第二根手指，而且HiMERU好像也渐渐习惯了，毕竟不久前才刚刚主动坐上来过，所以缓和起来应该算是顺利吧。燐音又送入了第三根手指，默默觉得三根应该差不多了。轻柔地进行着手上的动作并不断亲吻着，但也许是负荷有点大，HiMERU不自觉的跟着节奏扭动起来了腰部，在燐音看来和平时正经高傲的HiMERU形成了鲜明对比，真是非常下流的景象。虽然HiMERU也有些想要逃避的迹象，可能确实是三根手指松弛着后庭导致有些不舒服而本能想逃离吧，但燐音可不会就让HiMERU这么轻易离开，将左手从身体底下穿过握住HiMERU的腰部就是用力往自己这边拽下来拉近了距离。这一拽好像碰到了什么部位，HiMERU先前都是死要面子的忍住低吟，却在刚刚这一下松口叫了出来，燐音甚至感觉HiMERU的脸部更烫了，便停下亲吻直起身，一边握住HiMERU的腰部，一边观察着HiMERU的反应边摸索起了内部。然后在HiMERU忍不住的第二声放声呻吟之后终于找准了位置，便用手指刮擦了起来体内那微微凸起的地方。似乎是得到了非常大的快感，HiMERU的腰部配合扭动得更加快了起来，刚刚释放完的分身也又逐渐坚挺。在手指一下下的摩擦之间，HiMERU似乎更不加掩饰地连连呻吟出声，并在腰突然挺起和腿一下子伸直并拢之下又再次释放了出来，只不过这次射出来的更为清透。燐音吹了声口哨，总觉得好像知道了什么不得了的知识。HiMERU体力消耗的有点多已经没有余欲骂两句燐音的流氓样了。只能不停喘着气调整着呼吸，在燐音看来，那胸前的起伏非常色情。燐音拿出了新的套子套上，趁着HiMERU呼吸没调整过来的时候抬起了HiMERU的双腿，调整好姿势将自己的那根炙热对准了HiMERU。

感受着洞口处燐音正在一点点试探调整着位置，HiMERU突然害怕了起来，因为自己过瘦所以其实并没有太多体力，先前已经使用掉了很多所以现在有些瘫软，原本翌日他们就是休息日，如果第二天没有紧急工作就最好了。 感受着燐音的顶部开始在洞口一点点探入再抽出，然后再慢慢一点点插入，HiMERU也做好了心里准备尽量放松了下来，可谁知道燐音这混蛋并不遵守规律就像在嬉戏一样，下一步开始就挺入了一大半，受到刺激的HiMERU本能地一下子收紧了起来。虽然这一收估计燐音也不大好受吧，但他依然没有放弃，浅尝辄止地插入之后伴随着的都是较为深刻地抽插，一浅一深来来回回让HiMERU的分身又有些丢脸的慢慢直立起来。直到最后燐音把整根彻底送进去，好像第一轮才告一段落。HiMERU还没来得及松口气就突然被燐音掉转了姿势变成趴着的情况。虽然背对着人更加让人觉得羞耻，但HiMERU已经没有时间来得及思考了，因为刚掉转过来燐音就扶着自己的腰冲刺了起来，不像刚才开玩笑一样的戏弄而是一点点加快了速度。身体碰撞的声音伴随着淫靡的水声在空气中播散，呻吟声和低沉的喘气声伴随着快速的律动交叠着，然后在更加加速之后二人同时喷射了出来。似乎是累了，燐音躺下来的时候HiMERU就很快枕着自己的手臂失去了意识。燐音最后亲了亲HiMERU说了声晚安，然后开始思考起了第二天需要洗床单的事情，而且现在还得给HiMERU冲个澡吧。虽然看着睡得正香的HiMERU也有些舍不得把人叫醒，所以准备再过一阵子，如果还是醒不来的话只能强行抱到浴室了。

这几天以来的乌云密布似乎终于有些见天日，一直烦恼着的事情也得出了一些答案。今后该思考一下怎样重新和HiMERU相处，以及还有其他需要处理的事情。如果能把平衡都调节到最好那是再好不过的事情。设定好了半小时后的闹钟，脑内拟定着如何去谈话的计划，燐音也暂时闭上了眼睛。

十七

被刺眼的阳光唤醒，燐音醒来发现HiMERU还躺在怀中睡着，白皙的脖颈和胸前烙印下好几处昨晚激情的痕迹。让燐音一下子又微微羞红了脸，不过已经下定决心要去面对了。

不久之后HiMERU也终于醒来，睁眼抬头迎来的就是燐音温柔的眼神，似乎是非常安心，本以为也会像昨晚一样害羞的HiMERU此时却非常坦然，微笑着向燐音道了声“早上好”并亲吻上了燐音的脸颊，这一系列反应反而让还不习惯的燐音变得更加害羞了起来。

燐音也回了一声早上好，两人便维持着四目相对的情景。

“说起来那天去求你的时候也是这种感觉，那会儿我还在想完了搞砸了呢。”燐音突然怀旧了起来。不过等了很久HiMERU都没有什么反应，只是低下头去埋在了自己胸前，似乎在颤抖着。不过很快HiMERU又抬起头来深情吻上了燐音，并在纠缠了一会儿之后再次松开。

“只是早安吻而已…今后请多指教。”HiMERU笑得异常灿烂。

“请多指教啦！”燐音也回以微笑。

“……”HiMERU又有些不好意思微微扭过头去，不过还是很快又正过头来面对燐音，“我也喜欢你”，将昨晚没来得及正式说出口的话语进行表白，并微笑着观察起了听到这声表白之后燐音那因为害羞而逐渐通红了起来的表情。

HiMERU享受着对方因为自己而羞涩的同时突然想起了什么一样，用手抚摸上了燐音的脸说了出口。

“…你没有来问HiMERU有关一彩君的事情呢…”

“……”燐音移开了视线，但很快又正视起了HiMERU。

“那天晚上你说你们交往了我确实很…惊讶，但前几天那小子已经来找过我了，难得主动来找我了。我们聊了很久很久，从以前到他的想法之类的，所以你不用多想什么啦，那小子毕竟是爷的弟弟，我从来不会去怀疑或是想要对他做什么，一彩他只要按照自己的想法去做就行了。毕竟…你看我是这样一个不合格的哥哥。”说完之后燐音有些内疚地笑了笑，让人非常怜爱，“但我们之间也算是有了进展吧，一彩那小子都愿意来找我讲心事了，所以已经不要紧了吧，我明天就去找他玩。”燐音突然又兴奋了起来，像个阳光大男孩。

HiMERU听完也觉得高兴，那天晚上对着流星所许的愿望竟然成真了。

两人又依偎了一会儿之后便下床分别穿起了衣服准备洗漱。今天是大家都休息的日子，所以燐音在准备完毕之后去了隔壁。虽然站在门口敲了很久的门都没有人回应，正在燐音想着可能是两人睡太死没听到所以准备过会儿再来的时候，门突然被打开了。niki一脸没有余欲和衣衫不整的样子慌慌忙忙来打开了门，看到是燐音之后更加觉得尴尬了起来所以又把门微微合上只留下一条缝隙。燐音虽然好奇发生了什么，但意识到这是私事所以还是依照自己的原则性没有询问些什么，只把来这里的目的告诉给了niki。

“今天休息都没事吧？不然我们出去玩玩？”

“啊？怎么这么突然？”niki刚刚还在慌张的表情因为燐音的突然提议而变得惊讶，连揪着衣服的手都放松了。

“把衣服穿穿好啊，你看半个上半身都遮不住…了，咦…”。燐音突然惊讶了起来。

这时候从niki背后钻出了琥珀，琥珀还是老样子彬彬有礼和燐音说了声“早上好”和“了解了”之后，便离开似乎已经开始了外出准备。

niki好像一下子意识到了什么立刻就转过身整理起了衣服，虽然niki头发散着遮住了大部分肌肤面积，但燐音还是看到了，那裸露出的肌肤上有两处深红色的印记，就好像……

不行不行不行，燐音立刻制止了自己的胡思乱想，并连忙继续说了声“总之就是这样，一会儿再来找你们汇合。”后就有些匆忙地退回了自己的房间。

“……”niki甚至都没来得及反应过来，只能关上了房门慢慢走回了自己床边。回想起昨晚的事情，niki双手撑在腿上难办的捂住了脸。这几天niki一直状态都不大好，本以为经过破罐子破摔的那晚之后已经释然了，已经调整好了心态准备今后继续普通地回到朋友的位置，继续跟着燐音完成梦想，继续找机会和HiMERU修补关系回到原来的友情。但昨晚还是难得买了几瓶酒准备彻底告别近日以来这种心情重新做回原来的自己。但喝到烂醉的时候被刚回来的琥珀看到，并被强行收走了剩下的酒瓶。早知道昨晚就听话乖乖睡着就行了，niki继续回想了起来。

喝得酩酊大醉的时候门突然被推开，房间里的灯光也亮了起来。

“niki先生你在做什么啊连灯都不开。”

“这是……酒吗？你在喝酒吗？明明还未成年…”

琥珀还来不及放下手里的礼物袋就大步走过来抢走了niki手上的酒瓶晃了晃，瓶里已所剩无几，桌子另一边还有几个空酒瓶。本来琥珀还想继续斥责几句，但niki似乎已经到了极限，直接趴在桌上睡了起来。

琥珀无奈地叹了口气放下了手中的东西。自小习得各种古典艺能，包括习武之事，所以即使是比自己足足多出10公斤的niki，琥珀也很轻松地就抱上了床。安置好了niki之后，琥珀脱下了外套卷起来袖子后打来了一盆水，将毛巾浸湿后帮因为酒精而通红了脸的niki擦拭了起来。

冰凉的触感让niki感到非常舒适，醉酒的不适感也减轻了不少，连呼吸都变得轻松了起来。也许是因为突然的舒心，niki还说起了梦话，呢喃着另外两个人的名字和什么不要离开之类。原本琥珀也只是准备帮niki减轻点喝醉的负担而已，但正拿毛巾擦着脖子的手在niki说梦话的时候被紧紧握住。让琥珀的心思也再也无法压抑。这份心情到底是何时开始慢慢发酵的呢，也许琥珀自己都说不清楚。只是等到意识到的时候，就发现习惯了niki一直亲切地对待自己，他会回应自己所求的来赞赏，来拥抱自己。和HiMERU带给人的母亲那样的安心感不同，每次被niki抱住的时候，琥珀总会心跳得异常快，也许是年轻气盛没有经验吧，每当niki高兴起来像只大金毛一样抱着自己蹭的时候琥珀有时候甚至都会因为不小心被碰到而产生微妙的感觉，等到发现的时候下身已经微微变硬了起来，虽然每次niki都没有察觉到。这让琥珀非常苦恼，时间长了之后就开始怀疑起了自己。作为大家族分家下一任拥有一定继承人资格的自己，怎么能走上歧路对同性产生生理反应呢。尽管这样，此时眼中潮红了脸微微笑着的niki，还是勾起了琥珀的心弦。

琥珀还想做最后的抵抗，对niki说着快松手赶紧睡觉吧。但niki不禁没有松手，反而还把琥珀往自己的方向拉过来。琥珀只能用另一只没被抓住的手接过并放下了毛巾，然后轻轻撩开了niki的刘海，并解开了辫子。平日里总是被遮住的可爱脸蛋终于全部呈现在眼前，琥珀不禁看入迷了。因为往常真的只有niki洗脸和洗完澡以及睡觉的时候才能看到毫无头发遮挡的脸以及散下来的长发。灰色而又带着光泽的的长发散落在一侧，映衬的niki看上去就像童话中中了皇后施毒的公主，正等待着王子前来献上解开诅咒的亲吻。所以琥珀便顺着心情吻了上去。不过毕竟琥珀从未有过经验，也只能这么单纯地贴着。当然琥珀熟悉网络所以不可能不知道还有更多的亲吻方式，只不过此时这么做太过狡猾，所以还是选择了最为简单的亲吻。然而光是嘴贴嘴也无法表达此刻内心的冲动，所以琥珀伸出舌舔吻起了niki的嘴唇并时而吮吸着，虽然并不打算更进一步探入。也许是感受到了异样所以niki睁开了眼，因为醉酒从而思绪也乱糟糟的并无过多戒备，连日以来的烦恼最终也就释放了出来，niki主动紧紧抱上了琥珀。

被niki拥紧后的琥珀脑海里一片空白。接下来该做什么？还是就这么维持着姿势也好？明明平日里大脑里储存并学习了不少知识，琥珀的长处就是学习，而此刻一点也无法从脑海里寻找出有效的对应方法。而就在这个时候，niki更加热情起来掌握住了主导权。琥珀还没反应过来舌就被niki的那份柔软缠绕了上来。从未感受到过这种激烈的亲吻，所以也只能被niki主导着，甚至来不及吞咽下因为情欲而过多分泌的唾液。在难舍难分的交缠之后，niki终于放开了琥珀，眯起了充满朦胧雾气的双瞳看着琥珀，并舔了舔嘴唇笑了，但并没继续做什么，只是整个人软绵绵趴着，将脑袋靠在了琥珀肩膀上又睡了起来。

琥珀还没从刚才的激情中回过神来，如今两个人身体贴紧，更加感受到了从未有过的剧烈心跳声。niki的长发散发出阵阵香味，让琥珀更加无法把持住，其实经过刚才的一番热烈拥吻，琥珀已经有些勃起，现在被始作俑者这么抱着，难免让琥珀心动。虽然很卑鄙，但琥珀还是将手伸向了niki的重要部位并直接伸进了松散的睡裤中。也许是琥珀的手过于冰冷，所以靠在肩膀上的niki似乎稍微醒了一下，并扭了扭头蹭了两下，但很快又传来了沉稳的呼吸。琥珀就继续手上的动作，并且触碰到了niki的肌肤，手也很快就温暖了起来。根据印象中以前不小心在网络上看到的小视频，琥珀笨拙地用手握住整根niki的分身抚摸了起来，但光是抚摸，好像并不能让他变坚挺起来，琥珀思考了一下，然后加速了手上的动作上上下下包裹着套弄了起来。就在感受到这根炙热越来越挺立起来的时候，niki在耳旁突然哼出了声，这声低吟

一下子就刺激了琥珀，让琥珀的那处肿胀绷得更为挺立，在更加感受到一种冲撞感后，琥珀也跟着越来越加快了摩擦速度。可能niki也有了快感吧，他突然坐直然后迷迷糊糊地看着眼前发生的场景，也许是因为醉酒吧，虽然并不知道niki此时眼前看到的到底是什么，但是一声“燐音君…真色呢…”，让琥珀兴奋的心情瞬间变得难过了起来。然而niki说完这句话之后也不再说其他什么，只是随着本能跟着快感律动起了腰部，然后索性自己伸手将整根分身掏了出来，并拿起琥珀的手褪下了裤子露出了琥珀的那根早已直直挺立的炙热。琥珀虽然因为刚刚niki说的那句话而分心，但在这个时候停下来自己的身体也会难受，所以还是硬着头皮跟随着niki的引导。

然而niki似乎是已经用尽了仅剩的力气，所以在将自己的分身摩擦碰上琥珀的之后，便又瘫软在琥珀身上。都已经到了这个地步了，“真是…太狡猾了…”琥珀咬了咬牙，决定遵循本能。因为琥珀的手稍微小点，所以一只手根本无法掌控两人份的分身，只能两手同时放上来，操纵着两根已经肿胀坚硬的不行的炙热互相摩擦了起来，每一次律动和挺腰带来的肌肤碰撞都迅速转换成了直冲大脑的无上快感，琥珀沉迷其中不断纵情放声，而niki似乎也是一样，时不时就在琥珀耳边舒服地呻吟出声，这更加刺激了琥珀，就在到达高潮的时候，两人都释放了出来。当手上沾满了粘液的时候，琥珀的意识才又回到了现实，内心满是愧疚，但一回想起刚才niki那声呼唤燐音的声音，琥珀又失落了起来。

虽然早就隐约察觉到niki的异样，并且一定程度上根据他们的过去了解了niki复杂的感情，所以才会在那一天做了助攻。但那也只是回报所欠的恩情罢了。不管那天发生了什么，琥珀都不会过问niki，但现在已经报完了恩情，那想做什么也就随自己的想法了。琥珀自认并不是一个会反复纠结无法做决定的人，既然已经到了这个地步，那就要去霸占niki，将自己的颜色染向他的世界。

琥珀起身之后重新打了盆水给niki清洁了起来，清洁完毕后也许是觉得应该洗晒一下床单为妙，所以又把niki抱起来放到了自己的床上。然后琥珀又重新回到浴室快速冲了个澡。在淋浴期间也已经都分析思考完毕了今后的策略，变得重新冷静了下来。

从浴室走出来，琥珀觉得暖洋洋的身上还环绕着雾气，听说醉酒的人特别容易发冷，所以琥珀趁着还热乎着的时候立刻钻进了被窝。刚刚才吹干的头发轻飘飘软乎乎的，一个粉色的小脑袋从niki的怀中钻了出来并靠在了胸前。似乎是感受到了热源，niki也主动贴紧了过来抱上了琥珀。听着niki的心跳声，琥珀感受到了短暂的名为幸福的感觉，然后像恶作剧一样亲吻起了胸前的肌肤，留下了属于自己的印记。

第二天早上醒来，niki才发现了异样。不仅没有睡在自己床上，还抱着琥珀，不仅抱着琥珀，还衣衫不整，不仅衣衫不整，低头发现怀里抱着人的时候才看到了胸前惹眼的两处痕迹。不仅如此，连裤子也没穿，本来想要坐起，但因为宿醉头痛的厉害，不仅头疼的厉害，腰还异常酸痛。这种种迹象都让niki瞬间慌了神，心里渐渐涌上了什么推论，但还是想拼命否认，毕竟真这样那也太混账了。就在niki慌乱的时候，突然传来了敲门的声音，niki正在纠结着怎样收拾才好，幸好琥珀听到了敲门声后很快醒来，不过琥珀并无任何异常，和往常一样向niki道了声早上好之后便下了床。而对niki来说要命的是琥珀真的也没穿裤子，这让niki更加自责了起来。如果这时候不这么慌张的话，也许niki还能发现琥珀身上并没有任何痕迹也没有身体的不适吧。

琥珀一边从容穿着衣服，一边看向了niki。似乎是感到了压力，或者说是内心有鬼，所以niki想都没想为了避开琥珀那说不出在想什么的眼神而径直走向了房门，这一刻的niki并不看得到站在身后的琥珀无奈地摇了摇头。

十八

而现在在自己回想的这个时候，琥珀向自己投来的视线依然和早上那会儿一样，坚定但带着忧郁。

“不换上衣服吗，一会儿队长他们就要来了哦？”

“……”。niki犹豫着是否开口，但还是先行动了起来换起了衣服。等到都整理完毕以后，还是忐忑问出了声。

“我先道个歉，那个啊，我们昨晚是不是……”niki感觉到了前所未有的尴尬，连说话声音都越变越小。

“对哦，很激烈呢。”琥珀整理完了领带之后，朝niki走了过来，吓得niki本能地向自己的床头后退。看见这一幕的琥珀不知为何突然笑了起来，加快了行动的步伐。

“……琥珀君真的非常抱歉！我昨晚喝太多失去了意识，所以发生了什么我也不是很清楚，但我会负责的！虽然还不知道怎么负责，但我会想办法的。”niki看到琥珀异常冷静的样子可能是误会了什么，因为琥珀是京都人，京都人有时候不仅是说话都会话中有话，就算生气也绝不会直白表露在外，而是会，就像现在的琥珀这样笑眯眯越靠越近。虽然niki极力道歉着，但似乎并不能阻止琥珀的前进。在一声不吭地来到niki面前后，琥珀才停了下来，虽然niki并不敢直视琥珀而是内疚地低着头。琥珀见样笑得更开心了，不禁弯下腰将双手撑在niki床上，就这么禁锢住了niki的行动范围，并凑到niki耳边缓缓低声吐露出了话语。

“是呢，niki先生真是太过分了。”琥珀坏心眼地用唇摩擦着niki的耳朵，虽然niki因为过于内疚而并没有注意到这个动作。

“呜……真得对不起！我不应该喝醉还对你出手…我真是禽兽！原谅我吧我会补偿你的，你想我怎么补偿都可以！”

“就算我想要你？”

“欸！？”niki这才抬起头来惊讶地看着琥珀，而对方眼神中流露出来的感情并不像是在开玩笑。

“其实，并不像你所想的那样，你并没有对我出手，我们并没有做到那步。”琥珀说出了实情，虽然有一部分还是含糊了过去，“反而，是我对你出手了。”

“欸！？”这是niki今天第二次感到震惊，明明自己只是腰痛，其他地方都没有不适感啊？

看到niki一脸疑惑，琥珀继续说到，“是我，先动手的，我们互相慰藉了，也只是到这种程度而已。”

虽然比预想的已经好多了，但niki还是没能回过神来，也许是不耐烦了，琥珀为了让niki相信自己所说的一切，这次又主动亲上了还灵魂出窍着的niki。这一亲，niki才终于认识到了现实正发生着什么，但niki本能地就一把推开了琥珀，拉开了一定距离。然后也许是意识到自己有些过分反应又立刻去查看琥珀的状况，就正好和露出了一脸忧愁和痛苦的琥珀正面对上。平日里几乎从不外露任何负面情感的琥珀，此时紫色的眼神中饱含着痛苦和无奈，总是意气风发的眉毛也耷拉下来，但也只持续了没多久。当nki重新眨眼了之后，印入眼帘的又重新是那个熟悉的微笑着的琥珀了。过了很久，niki才重新听到琥珀的声音。

“我喜欢你，不，我爱慕着你。”

空气似乎已经凝滞，niki有些不可置信地睁大了双眼，但很快又回过神来别开了头，因为，怎么可能这么容易就接受其他情感呢？正当niki考虑着怎样拒绝琥珀的时候，琥珀又接着继续说了起来。

“我不奢求你现在就能回应我的心情，你帮我当作…需要的时候能够得到慰藉的人也行。”这一次niki相信自己并没有看错，琥珀又确实露出了刚才那虚幻一样的痛苦神情。

“唯一的愿望就只有，请你正视我思考着我，不要……无视我。”琥珀说完之后便低下了头，也许是回想起了请求niki代为告白的那个夜晚，从而觉得失去了这么请求niki的资格吧，但既然话都已经说出口，就不再后悔，也不会去介意niki是如何看待自己的。因为，就算带有偏见，琥珀今后也会去努力消除掉，就算不感兴趣，琥珀今后也会去努力让niki能够露出笑容。也许最初确实是错过了，但既然分别后又来到了交叉点，那就肯定不会再平行，而是会在不久之后的将来再次相遇吧。

琥珀表白完之后，便走出了房门。

niki第一反应只是非常惊讶，原本还以为自己做出了喝醉酒之后上了后辈的不耻行为，没想到反而是反过来的，niki这才又重新回想起胸前的两道明显的印记，这一回想，整张脸都滚烫了起来。而这时，似乎另外三人都已经聚集在了房间外等着niki，燐音又在敲着门呼喊着niki。所以niki还是暂时先选择出门和队友们汇合，总不能让大家都等着。

epilogue①

燐音说今天带着大家去游乐园玩儿，本来还以为会去哪里，刚开始听到是去游乐园niki还嫌麻烦了起来，但后来想想去放松一下心情也不错，总比一个人闷在屋子里烦恼好。况且看了看其他三个人也都开开心心的，也许对最近的他们来说，确实需要这么一次集体的游乐活动，然后在大家再次调整完心情之后，也许能够找到新的突破口吧。一路上niki都是这么想的，看着他们聊着天笑着，niki一时半会儿也先将烦恼抛到了脑后，有关燐音的事情上，只要不把自己丢掉就行，只要还会关注着自己，那就还能回到从前。

很快一行人坐着电车来到了那个著名的游乐地点。无论是休日还是工作日都人山人海的这个地方，只要稍作变装就能轻松混入人群，而且还能把团队一起出来玩的照片放上推特和ins来做粉丝福利。每当大家停滞不前或是犹豫的时候，燐音总是那个第一个吃螃蟹的人。似乎其他几个人都没来过这里，虽然燐音也是一样，明明还是以前聊天的时候琥珀提出来的。也许也是因为琥珀只在网上看到过吧，那天大家一起聊天的时候还露出了符合这个年龄应有的害羞，有些兴奋地说着这里的游乐设施多么多么有趣，以及夜晚最后的园内游行以及烟火多么开心。HiMERU似乎也是一直忙于工作所以都没好好作为个人去游玩过，niki也是一样，以前每天专心在料理上从来没有想过出去玩的事情。所以燐音就来了干劲，作为大家的大哥哥要给他们留下开心的记忆。

在跑出去给人手带回来一顶那个著名的卡通老鼠头饰之后，燐音又兴冲冲回到了三个人所在的地方，给每个人亲手一个个戴上。也许也是因为初次和朋友一起来玩吧，三个人意外的都老老实实接受了燐音给戴上装饰这件事。也确实一个个都是十几岁的孩子呢，燐音这时候才更加感觉到了队友们的可爱，真想给每一个人一个大大的拥抱，但总觉得会被嫌弃，所以还是识相的暂时作罢。

因为想要放松心情，所以也都听从了每个人看着攻略想要玩哪个设施的意见。然而意外的选出来的都是惊险项目，比如过山车呀跳楼机以及鬼屋之类，而且没有人投反对票，所以大家也就都高高兴兴去尽情放纵一把了。很快天色就渐渐暗了下来，一整天的开心着实让人有些留恋，燐音琢磨着在放烟火之前再玩点什么，就最后提出了一起去坐摩天轮的意见。然而来到摩天轮面前后，琥珀推着燐音就上了一个车厢，并对HiMERU和niki挥了挥手。被原地留下的两个人为了不妨碍到后面排队的游客，也只好上了下一个来到面前的车厢。

燐音虽然有些担心，但也堵了一把这个分配能带来些什么新的好风向，特别是这阵子niki的状态比较异常，虽然燐音也一直想找niki再重新好好谈谈，但每次想开口的时候，都被niki以各种理由回避了。

“上来了之后你一直都心不在焉呢。”就在燐音还在思前想后的时候，琥珀先开口了。两个人上了车厢面对面坐下之后，琥珀就发现燐音的眼神一直在瞄向另一边的车厢。

“小琥珀是吃醋了吧，好了好了，大哥现在就来把注意力全放在你身上。”燐音很快就回过神来，并开起了玩笑试图以此调节氛围。

“没错，正是如此。”

只是燐音并没想到，琥珀会真的就着玩笑话认真起来，看着琥珀那真诚而又坚定的眼神，燐音突然回想起了早上来他们房间的时候，所看到的niki的狼狈样。这才突然意识到了什么，说出了心中的思绪。

“你是说，niki的事情吗？”

“队长有时候还真是敏锐呢。”哇，燐音这时候才发现眼前这孩子怎么一副平时就看轻自己的感觉，然而也并不是生气或是什么，只是意外地觉得，平时看上去很乖的这个孩子，还会有这样的一面。

“…我不会过问你们之间的事情，但是作为他亲友的立场，以及作为队长的立场上来说，你们差不多就好。”

“这是在嫉妒吗？”

燐音突然没来由的觉得有种无名怒火被点燃了的感觉，但还是尽量按压住了心情，因为燐音也知道这是这孩子基于生存而养成的说话方式。

“那是当然的吧，niki怎么说也是我的恩人。虽然从来没和你们说过多少我自己的事情，但只有他，不允许任何人去伤害。”

“尽管伤害他的那个人就是你？”

琥珀凛冽的声音和刁钻的质问着实一下子让燐音沉默了起来，回想起那个晚上niki的疯狂与失常，燐音也不是没有去猜想和推测，但正如那晚所说的，这都是爱，而且燐音也不想给两人之间的关系增添上什么新的物质，只是单纯觉得，凭借他俩的感情和关系就算不说出来，也能够明白互相之间的想法。光是维持目前这个状态不行吗？燐音一直很珍惜和niki的相遇，没有niki一直帮助着自己，也就不会走到今天。对早早就背井离乡的燐音来说，niki就是自己在这个城市寻找到的那个重要的第一个家人。是家也是心灵的港湾。只要有爱就能继续互相扶持下去，就像以前只有两个人的时候……想到这里的时候，燐音似乎才终于发现了什么一下子站了起来，甚至走到了对过的座位上朝跟在后面的另一个车厢看去。

“原来是这样啊……”燐音终于坐了下来，神情充满了内疚和自责。

“看来你也已经发现了，那我，就要进行宣战布告了。”琥珀终于露出了笑容，并伸了伸懒腰。“虽然我讨厌那个装腔作势的本家小鬼，但现在就容我暂时学一下他嚣张的样子。”琥珀微微弯腰行礼仪，将右手抬起放在了心脏部位，“我会去夺走他，总有一天会让你体会到失去了重要之人的空虚感。…虽然现在的我可能还远远不够，但为了他，为了niki，我会追上你，并超越你。”

燐音看着眼前似乎一夜长大的少年，不，原本的琥珀由于生长环境，在思想上就已经非常成熟了，看着此刻意气风发的少年，燐音甚至并没有被挑衅的感觉，反而像看到儿子有了出息的父亲一样，大声笑了出来，并用力拍了拍琥珀的后背说到，“这些话你也要记得去跟他说啊，我等你，有本事就来超越我看看。”燐音抬起头勾了勾下巴比划着。

epilogue②

上了车厢之后，HiMERU和niki便一直沉默着，明明刚刚四个人还在一起的时候非常开心，也有欢笑过，但此刻为何会沉默不语呢。虽然心中各自也有想说的话语，但不知如何开口。两人只能各自望向了窗外一点点升高起来的风景。似乎是觉得这样下去也不行，所以niki开口准备找个话题聊聊。就在要说的时候，HiMERU也突然开口了。

“你看那边，他们两个好像在聊什么，燐音都朝这边看了。”

“你称呼他为燐音了呢…不过也罢。”niki很快就察觉到了HiMERU和以往对燐音称呼上的不同，虽然已经并没有多少精力去管这些事情了。在刺激和开心的游乐项目之后，或多或少已经有些疲惫，一安静下来就又回想起这几天的事情从而心乱如麻。

“也直接叫我niki吧不要再带后缀了。”

这种状态下的niki也不知道为什么脱口而出的就是这句话。

“能这么看重HiMERU，真的很高兴。”

看见HiMERU终于露出了笑容之后，niki好像心灵也澄净了起来。为什么这个人总是能给人带来安心的力量呢，niki也不再阴沉着脸回以微笑。

“你终于肯对HiMERU笑了，太好了。那天来找你的时候，那哭丧的脸真得不适合你，还是现在这样有精神的笑容最有你的风格。”似乎是有些害羞，HiMERU顿了顿之后突然脸红了一些，“HiMERU很喜欢你的这个笑容和氛围，所以等到意识到的时候，就已经经常在你附近了。”今天也在努力直白说出心里话的HiMERU，看着这份努力的样子，niki甚至觉得眼前的这个人非常可爱。

“抱歉啊，我就是这么一个小气的人，因为…一直都是一个人嘛，所以难免会这样的，但现在已经没有什么可以害怕得了。”niki站了起来坐到了对过HiMERU的身边，犹豫了一会儿抬起头和HiMERU四目相对，说出了一直埋藏在心中的话语。

“我喜欢燐音君。”

“HiMERU知道。”

“我也喜欢你。”

“HiMERU知道。”

好像是好不容易说出了平生最带着勇气的话语，niki说完之后很快就满面通红，弄得HiMERU都不好意思了起来。又沉默了一会儿之后，似乎是为了确认什么，niki靠近了HiMERU并开口，“能…抱一下吗…”。

虽然HiMERU有些觉得氛围怪怪的，但看到niki那真诚的眼神，HiMERU还是点了点头，虽然niki才年长一岁，但现在的niki看上去就和撒娇的小孩一样，所以HiMERU心软了起来便同意了，而且莫名觉得，今后他们能够回到原先的氛围。HiMERU感受到niki紧紧地拥抱着自己，并用那一头毛茸茸的长发不断蹭着自己的脖子，感觉痒痒的。niki就像是要把整个人嵌入进HiMERU那样用力拥抱着，就像不想失去什么一样。过了很久以后，niki才慢慢放开。看着满足地灿烂笑起来的niki，HiMERU也就不再去想更多，也同样回以微笑。

“就算以后我不在了大家分开了，也不要忘记我哦。不管多远，我都会来见你们的。”

“怎么会，HiMERU会和大家永远在一起，你也是，今后我们还要共同走下去，让我们的歌声传递到更广阔的地方吧。”

niki并没有回应什么，只是继续笑着。

也许是估计错误了时间，等到车厢升到最顶端的时候，夜空突然被五彩的无数烟火点亮，并进而爆发出轰鸣声。似乎是烟火提前开始了，看来今天运气不错，园方竟然破天荒的提前半小时开始了烟火秀。虽然四人两两分开在摩天轮上，但几乎是同时趴在了窗户上凑在一起看着极近的烟花并诧异着，感动着，互相笑着。

在轰鸣声之中niki似乎说了什么，但被阵阵响声所掩盖，HiMERU觉得也许niki就跟自己一样，一直灰暗无趣的人生当中就像这夜空中的鲜红花火一样，被灿烂绽放的红色所渲染上第一道光，第一份颜色，便再也无法忘却，深深留在了脑海中吧。

“ありがとう…”

“感谢与你相遇。”

无论是恋还是爱，都在进行中。


End file.
